Imperdonables
by Tau2357
Summary: Harry crece siendo opacado por el talento de su hermano mayor, el niño que vivió. Consciente de que solo los primogénitos disfrutan de la herencia de una Casa Noble, hará lo que sea para no caer en la miseria. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que su hermano es el menor de sus problemas.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen** **Extendido**

Harry crece siendo opacado por su hermano mayor Gerald, el niño que vivió.

A la corta edad de once años descubre el miserable destino de los segundos hijos de las casas nobles comparado al de los herederos.

Consciente del gran talento de Gerald, pronto decide renunciar a la señoría Potter, concentrarse en convertirse en un gran mago e intentar arrebatarle la señoría Black. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser, su ambición no ha mermado ni un poco.

**Prólogo**

Todo el mundo mágico sabía de los hermanos Potter y su trágica historia.

Habían nacido trillizos: Charles Potter, Gerald Potter y Harry Potter; en ese orden. Y esa fatídica noche en la que "El que no debe ser nombrado" atravesó las defensas de la casa y asesinó sin compasión al mayor de ellos, el pobre Charles, marcó el fin de tiempos muy oscuros.

Luego de matar a Charles, el Señor Oscuro había apuntado su varita hacia Gerald y disparó la maldición asesina, solo para que un fenómeno sin precedentes ocurriera.

La maldición rebotó. Un imperdonable rebotó. Y "El que no debe ser nombrado" había dejado este mundo para siempre.

Sin embargo, conocida solo por un puñado de magos, una profecía aguardaba el momento de cumplirse.

Fue analizada una y otra vez, en busca de las señales que diferenciaran a a los dos hermanos restantes. Distinguir al valioso héroe del simple mago común.

_…vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

Gerald fue el único de los tres que nació en el preciso instante en que concluía el séptimo mes, al mismo tiempo que las campanadas resonaban en toda la casa.

_…Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual…_

Y la cicatriz en su frente fue la mayor confirmación, mientras que el cuerpo intacto de Harry evidenciaba su simple papel de espectador.

Desde ese día uno sería cultivado para cumplir con el destino de derrotar una vez más al "Señor Oscuro". Y el otro dejado de lado para seguir su propio camino.

Sin embargo, la magia no entendía que tres trillizos idénticos brotados del mismo ovulo no contaran como una única persona.

Gerald podía ser el que fue señalado como igual. Pero fue Harry quien tuvo la desgracia de albergar un fragmento del alma del señor oscuro dentro de él.


	2. Selección

**Selección**

Su puño se cerró con fuerza. Harry miró fijamente a la profesora McGonagall colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera un milagro y Gerald no fuera clasificado en Gryffindor.

"En Gryffindor no, en Gryffindor no" repetía mentalmente.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Gerald sonrió lleno de felicidad ante los calurosos aplausos que recibía su clasificación. Le entregó respetuosamente el sombrero a McGonagall y caminó directo a la mesa de Gryffindor con un puño en alto. Desde su asiento observó la Mesa Alta donde Hagrid levantaba sus pulgares y Dumbledore le sonreía lleno de orgullo.

\- ¡Potter, Harry!- llamó McGonagall mientras el niño en cuestión ya caminaba hacia el frente

Harry le dio una última mirada a su hermano. Luego dejó que la profesora colocara el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza mientras los niños hacían apuestas sobre a qué Casa iría.

\- Interesante- dijo un vocecita- Un buen talento e inteligencia. Sí, la astucia y el ingenio también son buenos. ¿A dónde te enviaré?

Harry, al igual que cualquier niño de la nobleza, conocía los rumores del proceso de selección desde que ocurrió su primera manifestación de magia involuntaria.

El Sombrero Seleccionador solo era capaz de leer los pensamientos más superficiales. Casi siempre era suficiente, pues los niños estaban tan nerviosos que revelaban todos sus secretos. Sin embargo, cuando no era así el sombrero iniciaba una charla con el fin de poder hurgar más profundo.

\- Así que conoces de mí. Me siento alagado, pero eso solo vuelve más difícil clasificarte

El Sombrero realmente parecía dudar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en su suplica: "En Gryffindor, quiero estar en Gryffindor"

\- ¡Oh!- dijo la vocecita- ¿Estás seguro? La fama de tu hermano te permitirá tener una estancia pacífica y cómoda, con tiempo libre suficiente tanto para el estudio como para el ocio. Pero si lo que de verdad deseas es no ser dejado de lado, Gryffindor no es adecuada

\- Cierto- continuó la voz del sombrero- Aún no he considerado tu ambición. Muy intensa en verdad, pocos niños de tu edad piensan sobre su futuro. Casi ninguno es consciente de lo que les sucede a los segundos hijos de las Casas Nobles hasta que ya es muy tarde

\- Pero tú eres muy decidido. Has elegido renunciar por completo a la señoría de la Casa Potter y concentrarte en la Casa Black. Deseas convertirte en un gran mago y probar ser digno de la recomendación de tu padre. Esa es la naturaleza de un…

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El salón entero se quedó en silencio. El único ruido que había era los nacidos de muggles preguntándose entre ellos por qué todos parecían haber presenciado una herejía.

Harry se puso de pie con la mayor dignidad posible, aguantando las ganas de aplastar al Sombrero debajo de su pie, y se dirigió lentamente a su mesa.

\- Vaya. Parece que nosotros también tenemos un Potter

El único sitio para sentarse era al lado de este rubio pomposo. A pesar de que McGonagall había llamado a Lisa Turpin al frente, la niña permaneció entre los demás niños sin clasificar, como si supiera que no debía interrumpir ese momento.

\- Soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el niño rubio extendiendo la mano, pero Harry no la aceptó

\- Sé quién eres

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió rígida. Sintió la mirada de todos los demás Slytherin esperando verlo fracasar en ponerlo de su lado.

\- Y estoy seguro que también sabes que pasaremos los siguientes siete años viviendo en las mismas mazmorras

Harry nunca hubiera creído que sería forzado a saludar al hijo de un mortífago en su vida. Mucho menos delante de todos los estudiantes, de los profesores, y mucho más importante, delante de su hermano.

No vio a McGonagall dudando entre interrumpir esa muestra de intimidación o continuar clasificando a los niños. Quizá si se hubiera dado cuenta, no se hubiera rendido tan pronto.

En cuanto Harry le estrechó la mano a Draco, la sonrisa de este último pasó de rígida a triunfante.

\- Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien. Siéntate, pronto va a empezar el banquete

Justo en ese momento Lisa Turpin recuperó el sentido de sí y avanzó hacia el frente. Fue a Ravenclaw.

Luego fue el turno de Ron Weasley quien obviamente fue clasificado a Gryffindor, al igual que toda su familia.

\- Es muy raro que tu hermano terminara en Slytherin. En el tren parecía la mar de simpático- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Gerald

\- Nunca fuimos realmente cercanos

Gerald miró a Harry a través de la multitud de personas en el comedor.

Mientras él había siendo entrenado en magia desde los siete años por su padre, y más tarde por su tío Remus y ocasionalmente por Dumbledore; Harry se quedaba en la mansión recibiendo educación muggle y hechizos sencillos de parte de su madre.

En su mente siempre fue aquel niño con el mismo rostro, pero que no cargaba con la responsabilidad de ser "el niño que vivió" o estar a la altura de los herederos de otras familias nobles.

En ese sentido no le importaba la Casa en que fuera clasificado. Sin embargo, entablar relaciones amistosas con Malfoy era un asunto completamente diferente. Algo así podía afectar a la familia.

\- Debo enviar una carta a mi padre en cuanto pueda

Justo entonces terminó la clasificación y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-¡Bienvenidos! -exclamó- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Junto con todo el resto de las personas, Harry aplaudió mecánicamente.

\- Mi padre dice que cada año el director se va volviendo más y más senil- dijo Draco- En fin, estos son Crabbe y Goyle. Y ella es Pansy Parkinson

La muchacha frente a ellos sonrió a Draco y habló de forma superficial sobre la gran suerte que tuvo en ser clasificado en Slytherin.

\- Me sorprende que hallas podido entrar a Slytherin. Es decir, a pesar de no ser un sangre pur…

\- Estoy seguro de que Potter podrá integrarse muy bien- interrumpió Draco en tono severo- los mestizos nunca han sido problemas en esta Casa

Pansy Parkinson se ruborizo ante su desliz. Sus amigas a los lados se rieron un poco.

Poco a poco el tema de la conversación se alejó de él. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Esto era un desastre. ¿En qué estaba pensando el sombrero? ¿Acaso no sabía que ser clasificado en Slytherin era equivalente a perder toda posibilidad de obtener la recomendación de su padre?

No. Todavía había esperanza. Si tan solo pudiera escribirle a su madre.

\- Come Potter, no está permitido llevar comida a las mazmorras- dijo Draco dándole un golpe en el costado

Harry echó dos trozos de pollo en su plato y comenzó a devorarlos. Pero cerca del final, cuando ya todos disfrutaban sus postres, ignoró la advertencia de Malfoy y escondió un poco de tocino para Hedwig. Su pobre lechuza tendría que volar durante la noche.

-Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido- dijo Dumbledore levantándose nuevamente- Hay unos anuncios muy importantes que debo hacer

\- A los de primer año les informo que los bosques están completamente prohibidos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron a los gemelos Weasley.

\- El señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los recreos y pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana, los interesados pueden ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch

\- Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte dolorosa

Harry notó como Dumbledore parecía decir esto último mirando fijamente a Gerald. Pero no supo cómo interpretar la situación.

Después de que todos terminaran de cantar la canción de la escuela, los prefectos empezaron a guiarlos a sus dormitorios.

* * *

\- Lengua de Serpiente- dijo el prefecto frente a un muro lleno de marcas verdosas por la humedad

Una pequeña puerta apareció en la piedra y todos entraron de forma ordenada.

Harry se sorprendió de lo que vio. La Sala Común era un espacioso salón con grandes ventanas dando directamente a las profundidades del lago. Los muebles y los candelabros eran modernos, quizá el más antiguo de ellos tenía tan solo dos años desde que salió al mercado. Al parecer el rumor de que los graduados Slytherin constantemente hacían donaciones a su antigua Casa era cierto.

Y, a diferencia de lo que su padre había contado, los baúles no se encontraban en los dormitorios de cada uno sino amontonados en el centro de la sala común.

\- A la derecha se encuentran los dormitorios de los hombres. A la izquierda, el de las mujeres. Cada dormitorio tiene diez habitaciones, cada una de esas habitaciones tiene espacio para cuatro estudiantes y mientras más cercanas estén a la sala común, más espaciosas y cómodas serán. Dejaré que decidan entre ustedes la forma más imparcial de elegir qué número de habitación tomarán- dijo mientras se marchaba

Sin embargo, era claro que los estudiantes de años superiores que estaban apoyados en la primera puerta no dejarían que esto se decidiera de forma justa.

Draco, evidentemente, tomó la primera habitación y pudo lograr que Harry también ocupara la misma. Pero por mucho que insistiera al estudiante de quinto año, este no fue más allá de eso y Crabbe y Goyle pasaron a ocupar la segunda habitación.

\- Ya verán cuando mi padre se entere de esto- refunfuñaba Draco

\- Seguro que lo hará- dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente mientras sacaba pluma y papel

\- ¿Escribirás ahora?

\- Debo avisar a mis padres de mi clasificación

\- ¿En serio crees que no lo saben? Probablemente se enteraron en el mismo momento en que salimos del comedor, todas las familias nobles tienen conexiones con los profesores

Draco se puso el pijama y se metió entre las sábanas.

\- Vete haciendo la idea de que ya no recibirás muchas cartas de tu familia, a partir de ahora eres lo más cercano a un traidor de sangre para ellos

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry recibió una carta de su madre.

_Harry, cariño. Me enterado de tu clasificación en la gran Casa de Slytherin. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Espero que estudies mucho y disfrutes tu estancia en la escuela en la que yo misma estudié.  
__Los Slytherin tienen mala fama, pero esos son solo los adultos. Los niños de primer año son iguales a cualquier otro, no te dejes guiar por prejuicios.  
__Aun así, si alguno de ellos te intimida no dudes en dar aviso a tu jefe de Casa. Fue muy amigo mío en el pasado y no te negará una mano amiga.  
__Sé que puedes estar preocupado por la reacción de tu padre, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es y lo mucho que deseaba tener a sus dos queridos hijos en la misma Casa, apoyándose el uno al otro.  
__Déjame asegurarte que pronto se le pasará y te enviará una carta preguntándote de todas las materias que estudias y los muchos amigos que habras hecho.  
__Te envío un paquete de hojas de carbón. Con un simple hechizo de presión puedes lograr hacer copias de algunos libros y acelerar mucho tu trabajo. Además, al ser un objeto muggle, ninguno de los maestros detectará las copias que hagas, lo sé por experiencia propia._

_Me despido._

_Con amor, tu madre._

Harry guardó cuidadosamente el regalo de su madre en su mochila. Si ella, la mujer más correcta que conocía, le enviaba un artilugio capaz de hacer trampas en sus informes, entonces no estaba tan bien como ella decía.

No fue hasta el viernes cuando por fin conoció al maestro de pociones.

Fue una clase más bien introductoria, pero si algo aprendió ese día fue que el profesor Snape solo detestaba a una persona más que a él, y ese era Gerald.

Un sujeto así nunca le brindaría una mano amiga… a no ser claro que fuera literalmente la mano cortada de un amigo.

El resto de las clases lo mantuvieron casi sin tiempo libre. Entendible si se considera lo mucho que demoraba llegar desde las mazmorras hasta los salones o la biblioteca. Así que cuando se dio cuenta que su padre no había escrito durante todo un mes, supo que Draco había tenido razón.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	3. Ambiciones

**Ambiciones**

Harry nunca entendió qué de maravilloso era subirse a una escoba y estar constantemente en riesgo de caer a una muerte dolorosa.

Su primera clase de vuelo había caído en un día soleado y con fuertes vientos. Y lo único más peligroso que volar por primera vez en esas condiciones, era volar mientras peleabas con otro alumno.

Por supuesto, esa opinión no era muy popular entre los demás. La única persona a parte de él que parecía tener un poco de sentido común era una niña nacida de muggles.

\- La señora Hooch nos prohibió volar. ¡Nos van a quitar puntos!- gritó la niña

Pero Gerald y Draco ya estaban a seis metros de altura, amenazándose el uno al otro por culpa de una simple recordadora.

\- Dame eso antes de que te la quite por la fuerza Malfoy

\- Inténtalo si te atreves

\- No lo hagas más difícil. Créeme, no quieres que te humille frente a toda tu Casa

Gerald estaba completamente inmóvil en el aire, sus dos manos se aferraban al palo de su escoba con firmeza, su postura inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante como un animal acechando a su presa. Era evidente que poseía una técnica mucho mejor que Malfoy, y este también lo notó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No entendía cómo un niño tan falto de sutileza como Draco pudo ser puesto en la Casa Slytherin. Por suerte todo terminaría en breve, a lo lejos notó que McGonagall acababa de salir del castillo y se acercaba a paso rápido.

\- Si la quieres, ¡entonces atrápala!- gritó Draco un segundo antes de lanzar la recordadora hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas

Gerald se zambulló. A solo un metro del suelo había atrapado la bola en medio de una pirueta claramente innecesaria, pero muy bonita, eso sí.

Draco por su parte, sin perder tiempo en ver qué hacía Gerald, regresó a su lugar entre los demás Slytherin. Sonría de oreja a oreja, Crabbe y Goyle le palmeaban la espalda riendo. Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único en haber descubierto a McGonagall.

\- ¡Gerald Potter!- le llamó la profesora- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Te has podido romper el cuello!

Harry vio con fascinación la escena. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien resondraba a su hermano. Fue aún mejor cuando, a pesar de los intentos de otros Gryffindor por defenderlo, Gerald fue llevado por la profesora casi a rastras.

Entonces Draco se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Así es como logras expulsar a un estudiante. Espero que hayas tomado nota

Harry rio en su interior, solo dejando entrever una media sonrisa. Gerald no sería expulsado, tenía demasiada cercanía con el director. Pero ya era algo. Por lo menos sabía que Draco no era el niñato impulsivo que había creído.

* * *

Su "buena" impresión de Malfoy mejoró un poco más en la noche.

Cuando se corrió la voz de que Gerald no solo no había sido expulsado, sino que también fue elegido como buscador para el equipo de quidditch, Draco se había acercado a él en frente de todo su grupo de amigos y lo había retado a un duelo.

Gerald aceptó, no podía ser de otra forma frente a sus admiradores.

\- ¿Y entonces realmente no iras?- preguntó Harry

\- Soy un Slytherin. Somos astutos, atacamos desde las sombras y por los flancos. Solo un estúpido aceptaría un duelo a media noche

\- ¿Qué intentas lograr con eso?

\- Tu hermano ha estado alardeando demasiado. Se cree mejor que los demás solo por saber unos cuantos hechizos más. Le demostraré que no todos en esta escuela están dispuestos a adorarlo solo por su fama

Harry rio. Desde siempre Gerald había sido apreciado por todos, tanto adultos como jóvenes. Era la primera vez que tenía un enemigo

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente Gerald no lucía como alguien que fue atrapado por Filch en la sala de trofeos. Se veía feliz, haciendo gala de su Nimbus 200 durante el desayuno.

Por supuesto, todo eso cambio cuando vio a Draco entrar en el comedor.

\- Eres un cobarde Malfoy- dijo Gerald- No te presentaste al duelo

\- Jajaja- rio Draco- Solo un Gryffindor acusa a otros por no tener valentía. Pues si tú me acusas de cobarde, yo te acuso a ti de imbécil. Pero para veas que no te tengo miedo, si lo deseas podemos enfrentarnos ahora mismo. Vamos al patio

Harry sonrió desde su asiento. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Encantamientos para Gryffindor, hora libre para Slytherin. Si Gerald caía en la misma trampa por tercera vez, entonces sería francamente estúpido.

Gerald no fue estúpido.

\- No. Vamos a arreglarlo aquí mismo

Harry se alarmó y volteó a ver la mesa de profesores. Vacía. Todos debían estar preparando sus clases.

Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron detrás de Draco. Listos para abalanzarse a la lucha. Pero a pesar de lo enormes que eran para ser niños de once años, detrás de Gerald se encontraba Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Tres contra cuatro.

\- ¿Quién será tu segundo?- preguntó Draco, dándose cuenta de su desventaja- ¿Quién de ellos es el menos inútil?

Gerald sabía que estaba prohibido luchar en el comedor. Pero también sabía que era mucho más beneficioso para él, sus estudios y su imagen cortar de raíz la antipatía de Draco.

Debía sembrar suficiente miedo en Malfoy como para que no volviera a pasarle por la cabeza la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

Aun así era necesario guardar las apariencias de caballerosidad. Volteó para escoger entre sus amigos. Ninguno destacaba en magia, tendría que escoger a un sangre pura capaz de escapar del castigo, ese sería…

Pero Draco no le dio tiempo, aprovechó que Gerald le dio la espalda para sacar su varita e intentar acabar todo de un solo golpe.

Considerando la prisa, era un buen plan. Cuando este incidente circulara por la escuela se daría mucha más relevancia al resultado que al método.

Pero desde el momento en que la varita de Draco salió de su funda, Harry supo que había perdido.

En números Draco, Crabbe y Goyle tenían una desventaja de un hombre. Pero en un duelo uno contra uno, la experiencia de su hermano era superior en cuarenta veces.

Para cuando Draco terminaba de pronunciar la última silaba de su hechizo en latín, Gerald había sacado su varita, apuntado y lanzado un maleficio desconocido todo en un solo movimiento.

Draco fue arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo Crabbe y Goyle entraron a la pelea. No sacaron sus varitas, sabían tanto de hechizos como de cirugía cerebral. Sus puños eran sus mejores armas.

Frente a ese cambio de juego Gerald no pudo mantener la ventaja. Fue solo un niño de once años común y corriente en una pelea a golpes.

El comedor enloqueció. Los gemelos Weasley parecían estar apostando por el bando ganador, las chicas estaban escandalizadas gritándose entre ellas y la única profesora a la vista, una mujer greñuda que enseñaba adivinación, los intentaba regañar a susurros desde veinte metros de distancia.

* * *

Todos, obviamente, fueron castigados.

Harry entró a la enfermería luego de sus clases. Una carcajada se escapó de su boca cuando vio a Draco acostado en una de las camas con el rostro color celeste.

\- Te alegrará saber- dijo Harry jalando una silla- que Gerald fue castigado con 10 puntos menos y enviado a limpiar los baños de hombres junto a sus amigos

Se sentó a su lado y siguió hablando.

\- Debido a que las reglas prohíben la magia en los pasillos, pero no los puñetazos, Crabbe y Goyle escaparon con solo 5 puntos menos casa uno

Draco lo miró con ojos llenos de fuego.

\- ¿Viniste a burlarte Potter?

\- Y a traerte algo del comedor para que te quites el mal sabor de las pociones. Pero si no quieres, me voy

Draco aceptó los dos diminutos postres y comenzó a devorarlos. Se tomó su tiempo en cada uno, queriendo prolongar el sabor en su boca o quizá meditando en su patética pérdida.

\- Potter, ¿somos amigos?

\- Diría que más bien conocidos

"Simples conocidos", pensó Harry. Había mantenido su distancia de él, en especial en público. Se sentiría muy mal consigo mismo si alguna vez cayera al mismo nivel que Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mí

Se hizo el silencio. Por medio minuto simplemente se vigilaron el uno al otro.

Un mes no es demasiado tiempo, pero en las mazmorras era suficiente para aprender el valor de la desconfianza y la prudencia.

\- ¿Algo contra las reglas?

\- Quizá

Harry lo abordó de forma racional. Algo contra las reglas, algo que Draco no necesitaba antes, pero sí ahora, justo después de ser humillado por su hermano. Todo esto tenía muy mala pinta.

\- Me niego. Soy solo un conocido Malfoy, no un seguidor. Pídeselo a Crabbe o Goyle

\- Puedo darte algo a cambio. Dinero

\- No me falta dinero

\- Entonces te puedo pagar con otro favor

Draco parecía ansioso. Desesperado en realidad. A Harry le recordó un poco a sí mismo la noche de su clasificación. Tuvo curiosidad.

\- Primero quiero que me expliques qué quieres… y, por supuesto, saber qué piensas hacer con eso

\- He visto que usas unas hojas que copian el contenido de los libros. Los usas para los informes de Flitwick. Necesito que me vendas esas hojas

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Apenas había utilizado esas hojas tres veces, y nunca en la sala común. No sabía cómo demonios Draco se enteró de eso.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para lo mismo que tú. Apresurar las tareas y tener más tiempo libre

\- Entonces con gusto de las prestaré… siempre y cuando pueda ver los libros que copias

Harry esperó en silencio. Otro de los valores que se aprendían en las mazmorras, la paciencia. Bueno, algo que aprendían los Slytherin que no eran idiotas.

\- Bien Potter. Tú ganas- Draco se incorporó en su cama hasta quedar sentado- Sabes que soy el heredero de la Casa Malfoy. Pero supongo que no sabes lo que eso significa

\- ¿Muchas mujeres y riqueza?- tanteó recordando las conversaciones de Lupin con su padre

Por lo menos sirvió para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Ambos niños rieron.

\- Representa el control del Mundo Mágico. Puede que no me creas, pero mi padre controla todo lo que ocurre en el gobierno. Qué leyes se consideran, cuales se censuran, cuales se aceptan, cuales se…

\- Me parece que estas alucinando

Pero Draco no hizo caso a lo que dijo y siguió hablando.

\- Solo existe una espina en el costado de mi padre. Alguien que tiene la misma influencia que él, y la usa para oponérsele. Dumbledore

Harry sabía de la actitud de las personas cuando se pronunciaba el nombre de "el que no debe ser nombrado". Lo que no sabía es que alguien pudiera decir el nombre de Dumbledore con el mismo recelo.

\- Continua

\- Dumbledore es viejo. No resistirá muchas décadas más, ciertamente veré el día de su muerte. Pero eso no me tranquiliza- Draco paró unos segundos y tomó el agua que madame Pomfrey ponía al lado de las camas- Si Dumbledore es la espina de mi padre, entonces tu hermano será mi espina. A menos que haga algo para evitarlo

"Vale, esto se está poniendo demasiado oscuro", pensó Harry

\- ¿Quieres…?

\- No seas estúpido. No voy a matarlo. Solo deseo tener suficiente poder como para enfrentarme a él y no quedarme atrás, tu hermano no es tan pacifista como el viejo y prefiere los hechizos a las palabras

\- ¿Y lo lograrás con unas cuantas hojas de carbón?

\- ¿Así se llaman? No importa. Conozco alumnos de sexto y séptimo que pueden sacar libros de la sección prohibida. Sé que hay algunos libros que contienen hechizos que pueden ser utilizados incluso por los de primer año, pero no se enseñan porque creen que es demasiado peligroso. Mis contactos no se arriesgarán a prestarme esos libros por más de un día. Para eso necesito las hojas

Harry miró a sus alrededores de la enfermería. Sería terrible si alguien estuviera escuchando a escondidas.

\- ¿Así que te vuelves un poderoso mago oscuro? No veo que obtendría yo de todo eso

\- Mucha riqueza… y mujeres, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Draco, pero esta vez no hubo risas- Puede que no lo sepas, pero aparte de la herencia de la Casa Potter, tu familia también tiene sobre sí la herencia de la Casa Black, y eso…

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- Justo después de decir eso, Harry se mordió la lengua. Había perdido el control por un momento y revelado sus intenciones- También sé que mi padre nunca recomendaría un Slytherin

Draco sonrió, adivinando algo.

\- Existen formas de conseguir esa herencia sin la recomendación de tu padre. En un duelo contra tu hermano luego de cumplir 16, por ejemplo

\- ¿En serio crees que puedo vencer a Gerald?- dijo Harry mientras señalaba lo que Gerald le hizo a la cara de Draco

\- ¿Eres un Slytherin o no? No necesitas ganar contra él. Solo darle una pelea decente. Lo suficiente como para que otras familias nobles puedan alegar que es injusto que dos casas se fusionen en una. Después puedes revelar (inventar) uno que otro rumor sobre tu hermano y volver a la opinión pública en su contra durante un tiempo. Tendrás el mismo acceso que yo a los libros que pueda obtener y…

Harry suspiró. Él y Draco no eran muy diferentes en cuando a la capacidad de hacer planes, él mismo había considerado seriamente ir por el camino oscuro. Sin embargo, mientras él había descartado esa idea y otras parecidas durante un mes, Draco apenas llevaba maquinando un par de horas desde que despertó.

\- Sin ofender Draco, pero dudo que puedas convencer al público de que yo merezco la herencia Black luego de que utilice magia oscura en un duelo contra mi hermano. Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir

Draco no tenía más argumentos. Y si se le ocurrieran, no quería escucharlos. Harry se levantó y caminó de forma calmada a la salida.

Marchó lentamente por los pasillos de vuelta a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero como siempre hacía cuando quería estar solo con sus pensamientos, tomó un camino diferente.

Poco a poco dejó atrás los pasillos más concurridos, adentrándose en los que las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas de bodegones en vez de retratos de magos famosos.

Luego dejaron de haber ventanas. Se encontraba por debajo del nivel del suelo. E inconscientemente sus dedos recorrieron las paredes, rozando la superficie de piedra por debajo de las lámparas empotradas o las armaduras oxidadas.

\- Aquí hay otra- dijo para sí mismo

Sus dedos se habían topado con una pequeña figura en bajo relieve de una serpiente.

\- Lengua de serpiente- susurró la primera contraseña de su Sala Común, luego intentó con otras, pero ninguna puerta apareció

Harry agitó la cabeza. Cada vez que se encontraba con una de estas figuras, sentía el fuerte impulso de decir esa contraseña.

Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Podía entender la ambición de Draco de no ser inferior a su futuro enemigo, él mismo sentía algo parecido. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para pararse frente a frente a Gerald con una varita en la mano. Ni ahora, ni mucho menos en cinco años cuando hubieran aprendido magia realmente peligrosa.

Además, todavía no renunciaba a volver a ganarse el favor de su padre.

Solo necesitaba un acto heroico. Algo que tuviera escrito por todas partes "Valor y Caballerosidad". Entonces podría ser considerado por su padre como un medio Gryffindor.

Solo debía esperar.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	4. Hermione

**Hermione**

Harry se limpió el polvo de sus túnicas e iluminó el lugar con su varita. Su vigilancia estaba al máximo posible mientras lentamente revisaba los alrededores.

Considerando el largo tobogán por el que descendió y la presencia de estalactitas en las cuevas frente a él, la verdadera profundidad de este lugar debía estar por debajo de la del fondo del lago. Lo único que esperaba es que luego de quizá siglos de erosión, al techo no se le ocurriera desplomarse precisamente ahora.

Escuchó un ruido como de piedra deslizándose sobre piedra viniendo de arriba, seguido por la iluminación volviéndose más tenue. La entrada por la que ingresó se había cerrado.

\- _Abierto- _susurró en parsel, pero no ocurrió nada. Nervioso y sin ninguna otra opción tuvo que seguir adelante.

Luego de unos minutos se topó con una inmensa puerta circular. Las seis serpientes talladas en ella irradiaban una inexplicable frialdad atemorizante. Era diferente de las bóvedas de seguridad que parecían proteger algo valioso en su interior, esta parecía proteger algo peligroso para el resto del mundo.

\- _Abierto- _volvió a silbar, y las serpientes se deslizaron hasta posicionarse en el perímetro del círculo. Luego, con un chirrido, la puerta se abrió

El interior era muy espacioso, y el silencio solo era interrumpido con el monótono sonido del goteo del agua. A ambos lados estaban ordenadas siete estatuas de cabezas de serpiente con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos, y al frente el gigantesco rostro de un hombre con la boca cerrada.

\- La Cámara de los Secretos- las palabras escaparon en un balbuceo de sorpresa

Conocía, al igual que cualquier niño mágico, los rumores acerca de la Cámara Secreta. Un lugar que debía estar lleno de tesoros. Un lugar al que nadie nunca había ingresado pues se desconocía la entrada. Ahora sabía por qué, se necesitaba el parsel.

Caminó con seguridad hacia el rostro del que ahora supuso era Salazar Slytherin y volvió a decir "_Abierto"._

Pero nada pasó.

Palpó con sus manos las marcas rectas en la boca cerrada del fundador de su Casa. Era un diseño antiguo, pero era capaz de reconocerlo. Había jugado en la bodega de vinos de su casa durante meses, hasta que sus padres cambiaron la contraseña.

_\- Lengua de Serpiente... Salazar Slytherin... Sangre Pura... Hogwarts... Ábrete sésamo_

Pegó la oreja a la puerta con cada intento, buscando cualquier pista, cualquier indicio de que se estaba acercando. Finalmente dio una firme patada, pero solo le respondió un profundo eco. Había algo detrás, una habitación más. Y no importaba lo afortunado que fue en encontrar este lugar, estaba igual de lejos de obtener sus beneficios que el resto de alumnos.

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

* * *

\- ¡James!- el grito de Lily resonó en cada rincón de la mansión, asustando a los elfos domésticos que preparaban la comida

James Potter tenía la costumbre de pasar las tardes de los domingos disfrutando una copa de vino mientras planeaba la siguiente excursión, o simplemente descansando. Era el único momento de la semana en la que disfrutaba de estar completamente solo.

\- ¿Sí, querida?- respondió inocentemente viendo a su esposa entrar a su estudio, sabía que enfrentarse a ella solo alargaría la discusión

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no le has escrito a nuestro hijo en más de un mes?!

James abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su mano alcanzó un pequeño librito negro y empezó a revisar su agenda.

\- Según yo, le he escrito puntualmente todos los viernes

\- ¡Sabes que estoy hablando de Harry! Espero que no sea por una ridiculez como la Casa a la que pertenece

James suspiró y se sacó los anteojos. Luego se presionó el puente de la nariz en lo que hacía tiempo para pensar su respuesta.

\- No me molesta que sea un Slytherin. Me molesta que se vuelva tan cercano a las familias con las que luchamos, las familias que mataron a nuestros amigos

\- No está relacionándose con ningún mortífago. ¡Son solo niños!

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero…

\- Me lo prometiste. Dijiste que le escribirías

\- Mira, hablaré con él en persona cuando regrese de Hogwarts y permanezca alejado de esas malas juntas durante la Navidad. Veré entonces qué es lo que él debe hacer

\- ¡¿Él?!¡James! ¡No te atrevas a decidir con quién puede o no hacer amistad!

\- Mujer, son Slytherin. Y no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo revisar un informe, soy el señor de una Casa Noble por si no lo recuerdas. Debo cuidar de los negocios familiares

Lily se acercó hasta que sus pies chocaron contra la base de su escritorio y le arrebató los papeles de las manos.

\- ¿Esto es un informe?- dijo sosteniendo una solicitud al Ministerio para que Gerald pudiera realizar magia bajo supervisión aun siendo menor de edad

James la miró directo a los ojos, pero no pudo resistir más de treinta segundos de su mirada desaprobatoria. A más de una década de matrimonio, seguía enamorado de su esposa como el primer día. Eso por sí mismo no tenía nada de malo, excepto porque ella lo sabía.

\- Ahora que ha conseguido su propia varita ya no es eficiente que siga usando la de mi padre. Tiene que usar la suya, pero está marcada por el Ministerio- explicó James

Lily apretó el puño con fuerza, arrugando la hoja en el proceso.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Gerald

\- Y tú muy poco

\- ¡Porque tengo dos hijos! Debo dividir mi tiempo entre los dos. Pero tú solo pareces tener tiempo para uno

\- ¡Vamos Lily! Sabes muy bien porqué lo hago- dijo perdiendo la calma- Debo de enseñarle todo lo necesario para que pueda manejarse en el mundo mágico. Sabes que Gerald no es un simple mago, es el que derrotó a Voldemort. Su futuro puede ser el de Dumbledore, un gran protector del mundo mágico; o puede convertirse en otro…- ¿otro Voldemort? Se preguntó James. ¿Su amado hijo podría convertirse en un mounstro como ese?- …otro señor de una casa noble derrochando su fortuna

\- No sabemos con seguridad que Gerald sea el de la profecía

\- No me vengas con eso. Gerald nació exactamente al terminar el séptimo mes

\- Al igual que Harry. Ambos solo nacieron con una hora de diferencia y nunca se comprobó de quien de los dos trataba

James se encogió en su escritorio. La culpa golpeó contra el interior de su estómago. Nunca le contó a Lily que él y Dumbledore habían llevado a Gerald, con tan solo un año y seis meses de nacido, a verificar que la profecía hablara de él.

Siempre recordaría esa visita al Ministerio de Magia, haber visto la bola de cristal reaccionar al contacto de su hijo y narrar el pequeño fragmento de destino que guardaba.

\- La varita de Gerald tiene un núcleo de pluma de Fénix. Igual a la de Voldemort

\- También la de Harry

James sacudió la cabeza.

\- Investigué Lily. El núcleo de la varita de Harry proviene de la pluma de un Fénix, sí, pero su madera es de un roble común. Y la pluma no es especial, solo una más de las que se consiguen por docenas cada quinquenio

\- ¿Estás diciendo que un núcleo de plumas de Fénix es algo ordinario?

James volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso no entendía lo clara que era la profecía?

\- La varita de Gerald por el contrario es de acebo y pluma de fénix…

\- ¿Y?

\- … del mismo Fénix con la que está hecha la varita de Voldemort

Lily se sacudió al escuchar ese nombre. Su rostro se llenó de ira y dolor al recordar a Charles, él hijo que nunca vería crecer.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Harry también es tu hijo, y en las próximas vacaciones quiero que lo incluyas en las salidas con Gerald

\- No puedo hacer eso

\- ¡Es tú hijo!

\- Lily. Tú ves a Gerald solo como un niño. No lo has visto realizar magia. No has visto su ingenio, su talento, la rapidez con la que aprende, su memoria… No lo creerías si no lo vieras. Y por mucho que me duela, no voy a restringir su crecimiento por Harry. Esta discusión ha terminado

James se levantó, cogió un maletín lleno de informes (verdaderos informes) y se encaminó a la red flu.

* * *

Su oportunidad, o desgracia, de demostrar su valentía llegó tan solo tres días después de que descubriera la Cámara Secreta.

\- _¡Abiert_o_!-_ siseó Harry sin disminuir la velocidad. Hermione dudó, pero temiendo más al Troll detrás de ellos que a la pared con la que estaban a punto de chocar, siguió corriendo

De forma similar al muro de ladrillos de la estación 9 3/4, ambos niños atravesaron la sólida pared de piedra y surgieron ilesos del otro lado.

Harry se detuvo en seco, con el pie al borde del pozo que acababa de aparecer frente a él. Pero Hermione tropezó y arrastró a Harry en su caída.

Se deslizaron por casi medio minuto hasta que la pendiente del túnel se volviera casi horizontal y desembocara en una cueva natural.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde estamos?- repitió Hermione entrando en pánico

\- Tranquilízate- ordenó Harry irritado. Tomó su mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie. La niña temblaba, pero él estaba mucho más preocupado por evitar la detención que por confortarla

Avanzaron a través de una gigantesca puerta que a Hermione le recordó a la caja fuerte de su padre y entraron a una cámara larga con gigantescas estatuas de serpiente a los dos lados.

\- Las cocinas… el bosque… la cuarta es para la torre Gryffindor- Hermione lo escuchó susurrar

Tal y como dijo, entraron por la boca de la cuarta serpiente a la derecha y, gracias a la lengua de la serpiente que empezó a funcionar como una escalera eléctrica, llegaron hasta el nivel más bajo de la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Los prefectos guiaron a todos a sus cuartos. Ve rápido y más te vale que no te atrapen- dijo al mismo tiempo que la abertura por la que salieron desaparecía como si todo fuera un espejismo

Harry se giró y se fue por un pasillo lateral. No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento para verificar que ella lo obedeciera.

Hermione se quedó sola sin saber qué hacer. Por fin luego de medio minuto susurró un "gracias" y se marchó a sus propios dormitorios.

Si alguien preguntara a Harry muchos años más tarde qué lo había impulsado a arriesgarse e ir a salvar a Hermione, él respondería que simplemente era lo correcto. Pero estaría mintiendo.

Había visto a Gerald reprochándole a Ron sus comentarios hirientes hacia Hermione. Y también vio cómo ambos se separaban del grueso del grupo para buscarla solo con unas cuantas indicaciones de Parvati Patil.

Harry podía ser un Slytherin, y con ello poseer todas las características que eso conllevaba. Pero mucho antes de un Slytherin, era un joven y afligido niño de once años protegido toda su vida dentro de los límites de su casa. Siempre bajo el cuidado de un elfo doméstico o de su madre.

En aquel momento derrotar al Troll con su magia y salvar a la niña en peligro pareció una forma genial de probar su valentía Gryffindor y demostrar que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado.

Mientras recorría los túneles de la cámara secreta llegó a pensar que volver a estar bajo el favor de su padre estaba al alcance de la mano.

Había llegado al baño de mujeres mucho antes que Gerald y logrado advertir a Hermione.

Lamentablemente, en el momento en que salió del baño y vio al Troll de tres metros doblar una esquina, cualquier rastro de valentía desapareció y solo atinó a jalonear a la niña en su cobarde huida.

Posteriormente, acostado en su cama y tapado bajo las sábanas para que sus compañeros de cuarto no notaran sus lágrimas, supo que su hermano había logrado encerrar al Troll dentro del baño de niñas y con ello ganar diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Sus manos temblaban debido al bajón de adrenalina, tenía dificultad para respirar y su mente no dejaba de pintar la imagen del gigantesco Troll a solo dos metros de distancia cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Solo que esta vez su mazo de madera no los extraviaba por un par de pulgadas.

Había estado muy cerca de morir.

¿Por qué se había arriesgado de esa forma? ¿Solo para que un sujeto con el que apenas intercambiaba un par de palabras durante la cena familiar levantara su pulgar aprobatorio?

Harry se durmió con una sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Desde aquel día renunció a cualquier idea de ganarse el favor de su padre, y también renunció a la idea de que el Sombrero se había equivocado.

* * *

**Pd: Se agradecen las reviews**


	5. Camarillas

**Camarillas**

Gerald bostezó de cansancio mientras apartaba la vista del pesado libro en sus manos. Se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la ventana circular de su sala común y, distraído como estaba, empezó a observar el vuelo de los pájaros en el cielo del atardecer.

\- ¿Sigues intrigado por eso?- preguntó Ron, sentado en el sillón a pocos metros

\- No deja de darme vueltas a la cabeza

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, también sentados cerca, acababan de terminar una partida de ajedrez y escucharon su conversación.

\- ¿Sobre qué estás investigando?- preguntó Dean, mientras acomodaba las piezas para un nuevo juego

Gerald volvió la vista hacia él y consideró por un momento guardar silencio. El incidente en el pasillo del tercer piso le traería problemas si se hiciera público. Pero al final se encogió de hombros y continuó.

\- Sobre como derrotar a un cerbero, un perro de tres cabezas

Gerald dudaba que alguno de ellos supiera algo de utilidad. Solo necesitaba alguien con quien expresar sus ideas. Si no descubría nada por su cuenta entonces preguntaría a estudiantes de tercer año. Y si tampoco sabían, quizá a Hagrid.

"No. A Hagrid no", pensó. Hagrid podría contárselo a los profesores. Si los estudiantes de tercer año no sabían, tendría que renunciar.

\- Yo sé cómo- dijo Seamus- se vuelven obedientes cuando oyen una lira

\- ¿En serio?- Gerald se frotó los dedos, agotados por sostener el libro por tanto tiempo- ¿Recuerdas donde lo leíste? He estado curioseando por una semana y no he encontrado nada

Seamus se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Bueno, no fue precisamente en un libro. Mi padre quería que aprendiera japonés y me compró unos libros de historietas para motivarme

\- No sabía que en China tuvieran cerberos- interrumpió Ron

\- Japón y China son dos países diferentes Ron. Pero tienes razón, en la mitología japonesa no hay cerberos- dijo Gerald suspirando

Desde que supo del robo a Gringotts precisamente el día en que se toparon con Hagrid en el banco; y que la escuela resguardaba algo debajo de esa trampilla, no pudo controlar su curiosidad.

\- Tal vez Hermione sepa algo. Sería bueno preguntarle, esa chica siempre se la pasa leyendo- opinó Dean

Ron puso mala cara.

\- Estoy seguro que no te guarda rencor Ron. Solo debes disculparte

\- No es eso. Esa chica me pone muy incómodo. Se ha estado juntando con… mira ahí está- dijo señalando a la ventana

Gerald bajó la vista y los vio transitando por el patio de la escuela. Al principio no notó nada incorrecto, solo dos niños caminando. Pero entonces, casi cuando escapaban de su rango de visión, vio a Harry toparse con Draco en una encrucijada y pudo advertir las inquietantes similitudes.

Hermione mantenía constantemente una distancia tres pasos detrás de él, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle.

\- La trata como un sirviente- dijo Gerald

\- Sí. Y nunca se separa de él. Deberíamos hacer algo

Gerald no conocía a la muchacha. Las únicas impresiones que tenía de ella era que era inteligente, entrometida y siempre deseosa de demostrar lo bien memorizada que tenía las clases. Al menos hasta Halloween, luego había desaparecido del radar.

Los observó detenidamente. Y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

\- Por ahora no haremos nada. Pero si eso se mantiene, advertiré a la jefa de nuestra Casa para que hable con ella

No había problemas con una simple amistad. Pero si de verdad fuera una relación de subordinación, entonces existía la posibilidad de que Hermione atacara a un compañero Gryffindor bajo las órdenes de su hermano.

Y eso no solo causaría daños al honor de la Casa. Si no también a la chica, que ya no podría pasar un solo segundo sin ser acosada por sus propios compañeros.

* * *

Al principio a Harry le había resultado un poco perturbador tener a alguien siguiéndolo a todos lados. Pero según supo por los comentarios de otros Slytherin (burlas más bien), la niña parecía no tener amigos y Harry no tuvo corazón para rechazarla.

De hecho, durante los primeros días llegó a pensar en incluirla en el puñado de Slytherin con los que no se llevaba demasiado mal. Sobra decir que no resultó.

\- Llegas tarde- dijo Draco, mirando despreciativamente a Hermione, pero sin insultarla ni dejar que Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieran

\- Lo sé. Tuve algunas complicaciones

Draco observó sus alrededores antes de sacar de su túnica un paquete envuelto en piel de oveja. Harry a su vez sacó un libro delgado de color negro y lo intercambió por el paquete.

El trato inicial de intercambiar las hojas de papel carbón por conocimiento había mutado a esto. Después de todo, con Harry teniendo acceso a la sección prohibida a través de los túneles de la Cámara Secreta, no necesitaban a los estudiantes de séptimo.

\- No sé cómo te logras escabullir sin que te noten- dijo Draco en un murmullo- Solo espero que tu sirviente sepa guardar silencio

\- Hermione es muy discreta, lo sé de primera mano

Ambos se asintieron y Draco hizo el además de marcharse, pero en el último segundo volteó y dijo:

\- ¿Sabes?, no es necesario que reúnas nacidos de muggles, hay muchos mestizos que estarían dispuestos a seguirte

\- Lo sé- respondió Harry de forma cortante mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la esquina más alejada del patio antes de abrir el envoltorio. Dentro se hallaba un grueso libro de color verde pálido cuyo encuadernado tenía el escudo Malfoy en él, obviamente era algo que Draco pidió por lechuza a su propia casa.

Sería gracioso ver su expresión si algún día llegara a enterarse quien verdaderamente usaría ese libro.

\- Es la autobiografía más racista que debe existir en el mundo- dijo Hermione luego de revisar algunas páginas- Pero si Salazar Slytherin deseaba que alguien descubriera cómo entrar, es probable que dejara la contraseña en este libro

Harry sonrió. Casi había olvidado lo que era charlar con alguien y no estar continuamente alerta de no mostrar debilidad.

\- Recuerda: no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo no debemos llamar la atención, así que solo revisa el libro cuando estés completamente sola

Era cierto. No disponían de mucho tiempo.

Hermione le había contado algo preocupante. Al parecer la noche en que Draco engañó a Gerald con el duelo a media noche; Hermione, Gerald y otros estudiantes habían descubierto un perro de tres cabezas custodiando una trampilla en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Considerando lo poco probable que era que todos los accesos a la Cámara Secreta permanecieran sin descubrir hasta ahora, entonces era evidente lo que el personal de Hogwarts custodiaba con tanto celo.

Harry no era cercano a Gerald, pero sí había escuchado suficientes anécdotas de su padre como para saber que no renunciaría a un misterio como ese. Además: estaba el hecho de que la lengua parsel era hereditaria, por lo que seguramente él también podría hablarla.

Pronto su hermano también llegaría a descubrir la Cámara. Y entonces su única oportunidad de utilizar los tesoros ahí guardados para superarlo se esfumaría.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	6. Anzuelo

**Anzuelo**

Las conversaciones susurradas en voz baja por los profesores denotaban paradójicamente tanto buen humor como competitividad.

\- Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, reclinándose en su silla de director- en unos momentos traerán algo de comer, pero creo que podemos ir iniciando con la reunión

Esta reunión entre los jefes de cada Casa se debió dar hace más de un mes, pero tuvo que ser pospuesta múltiples veces. Dejando de lado sus responsabilidades como Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, había tenido muchos otros problemas.

Primero fueron los duendes. Esos pequeños seres habían provocaron multitud de "accidentes" en su cuenta bancaria con el fin de atraerlo en persona a Gringotts. Se sentían muy incómodos con el hecho de que hubieran invadido sus bóvedas, y no dudaron un segundo en interrogarlo a fondo buscando pistas.

Cualquier intento por guardar silencio y darles largas era respondido con una nueva citación al cabo de tres días. Una batalla de persistencia imposible de ganar contra la burocracia. Así que al final tuvo que rendirse y revelarles algunos detalles.

Bueno, tuvo que admitirlo. En parte fue su culpa. Quizá fue demasiado sospechoso mandar a Hagrid a vaciar la bóveda el mismo día del robo.

Luego el incidente del Troll en los baños lo había mantenido ocupado. Tuvo que cobrar muchos favores, y hacer otros tantos, para que sus amigos en el Ministerio obstaculizaran la noticia de llegar a los periódicos.

\- ¿Cómo van los estudiantes nuevos? ¿Algo remarcable?

\- Supongo que estás preguntando por tu favorito- dijo Snape- es un desastre en pociones. No entiende la delicadeza con la que tratar los ingredientes y tiende a improvisar constantemente. Lo peor es que alienta a otros estudiantes a hacer lo mismo a pesar de mis advertencias

\- Ya veo, ya veo. Lo tendré en cuenta

Dumbledore asintió calmadamente, con la mirada en profunda concentración. Sin embargo, todos los profesores sabían que hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma si Snape hubiera intentado venderle un seguro de vida.

\- Gerald no ha tenido un desempeño sobresaliente en mi curso- dijo la maestra Sprout- pero es bastante trabajador. Es otro estudiante el que ha llamado mi atención, el joven señor Longbottom tiene un gran instinto para la manipulación y cuidado de plantas. Solo debe superar su timidez

El profesor Flitwick levantó una mano para llamar la atención sobre él, pero se quedó callado por largo rato antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Tengo una estudiante de la que sospecho nació con una mutación

\- ¿Está enferma?- preguntó Dumbledore

\- No. No. No es nada perjudicial. Sin embargo, sospecho que puede tener cierta facilidad hacia las habilidades mentales. Valdría la pena proceder con cuidado

Todos los profesores revisaron en su mente, pero no pudieron deducir quien era.

Cada cinco o seis años aparecía alguien así, cuyo talento no provenía de un gusto por la materia de estudio, sino que era producto de una característica diferente en sus cuerpos. Generalmente sucedía en sangres pura, donde la endogamia podía generar una cosa buena entre tantos defectos

\- Llamaré a unos expertos para verificar la situación. Como siempre, hasta entonces la identidad de la estudiante solo será conocida por nosotros dos, profesor Flitwick- dijo el director

Una vez dejado de lado ese tema, la sonrisa volvió al rostro del pequeño maestro.

\- En cuanto a mis clases, debo decir que, como siempre, todos los de mi Casa realizan un buen trabajo. Gerald destaca mucho, pero a pesar de sus intentos de disimular, es obvio que ha usado una varita desde mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts. Ya veremos cómo se desempeña cuando abarquemos temas que no conoce

\- Desconozco cómo se comporta en otras materias- dijo McGonagall- pero Gerald es muy bueno en transfiguraciones. No había tenido tan buen alumno desde Cedric, y me llena de felicidad ver que no es el único. Hay una niña también es muy buena…- pero cerca del final su voz dudó un poco

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Dumbledore

\- Me preocupa que la niña, Hermione Granger, últimamente haya dejado de participar en clase

Snape bufó de disgusto. Él sabía por qué. A diferencia de los otros jefes de Casa, él por lo menos vigilaba a los mocosos a detalle, y no solo se fijaba en sus virtudes.

Era molesto ver a la repelente niña sentarse orgullosa en el rincón de la biblioteca destinado a los Slytherin, siendo tolerada solo por su cercanía al otro niño Potter. Si no fuera porque tenía que vigilar a Quirrell, se habría tomado el tiempo de interrumpir esa relación.

Snape miro a McGonagall sentada al frente. Tal vez no fuera necesario que lo hiciera él mismo.

\- Si te refieres a la niña de cabello desgreñado, se ha ganado un lugar como subordinada de Harry Potter

McGonagall reaccionó como lo supuso Snape.

\- ¿Se ha unido a una camarilla?- preguntó indignada- ¿A una camarilla Slytherin?

\- No veo el problema, son solo niños- intervino Flitwick

\- Ahora quizá no, pero no es conveniente que una chiquilla se acostumbre a obedecer las órdenes de un muchacho. En especial cuando lleguen a la adolescencia…

McGonagall dijo un par de cosas más. Todas eran bastante razonables y ciertamente posibles. Pero Snape dejó de escucharla en ese momento. Sintió un tic en uno de ojos, algo en esas palabras le recordó al rechazo que sufrió su amistad con Lily Evans de parte de maestros y estudiantes.

\- Creo que son precisamente los estudiantes de tu Casa los que son atrapados en más situaciones íntimas, y por mucho

McGonagall no podía creer lo que dijo su colega. Era la primera vez que lo veía defender a un estudiante

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentas insinuar?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Vas a permitir esto?

\- Digo que yo los vigilaré. No es necesario que te involucres- dijo Snape con tono decisivo

Sin embargo, en su interior no podía importarle menos. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse que en andar detrás de dos escuincles

\- Vaya, miren que hora es. Creo que es mejor que continuemos la reunión en otro momento. Pronto empezará el primer partido de quidditch- dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba evitar que la discusión entre los dos profesores escalara a más

\- ¿Asistirá director?- preguntó Pomona Sprout mientras el resto de los profesores se preparaba para partir

\- Me encantaría, pero debo de ocuparme de encantar el espejo de Oesed. Por fin resolví cómo implementar el mecanismo de ocultación

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban viendo el partido de quidditch desde una de las tribunas más alejadas. La pobre visión comparada a la de los asientos más cercanos era compensada por la amalgama de asistentes de todas las Casas. Este era uno de los pocos lugares donde nadie los miraría con detenimiento.

\- ¿En qué momento iremos?- preguntó Hermione

\- En cuanto todos los profesores estén en sus asientos- respondió mientras veía a los jefes de Casa buscar sus lugares

Harry no podía explicarlo, pero conforme avanzaban los días se sentía cada vez más ansioso por ingresar a la siguiente sección de la Cámara. A veces simplemente faltaba a clases y se quedaba por horas frente a la pequeña puerta ensayando numerosas contraseñas sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya ahí dentro? ¿Oro?

\- No. El oro se guarda en los bancos. La leyenda cuenta que Salazar escondió un mounstro destinado a aterrorizar al colegio. Pero ninguna criatura mágica puede vivir por tanto tiempo, lo más probable es que sea una biblioteca con sus mejores hechizos… eso es lo que nos sería más útil

La multitud aplaudió una excelente finta de parte de uno de los cazadores y su posterior anotación. Ambos se taparon los oídos hasta que todos volvieron a callarse.

\- ¿Realmente es tanta la diferencia entre heredar o no la señoría de una Casa?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa

\- Hay una gran diferencia. El mundo mágico es poderoso, pero pequeño. Debido a la poca población, las fortunas no pueden crecer ilimitadamente como en el mundo muggle. Por eso es muy perjudicial dividir la herencia entre todos los hijos

\- ¿Pero cuál es la diferencia en el estilo de vida?

\- El heredero se dedican a nombrar empleados que administren sus negocios mientras ellos disfrutan de la vida en grandes mansiones. Por el contrario, los segundos hijos tienen que trabajar para vivir

"¿Y eso es malo?" pensó Hermione. Pero, antes que pudiera decir algo, el público detrás de ellos empezó a señalar al aire mientras protestaban.

Tanto Harry y Hermione, que hasta entonces solo prestaban atención a la tribuna de los profesores, tardaron un rato en divisar a más de cuarenta metros de altura una escoba sacudiéndose de forma errática.

Fue como ver una película de la que ya se sabía el final.

En poco menos de medio minuto el jugador perdió el agarre y cayó como un saco de papas en dirección al suelo.

Los gemelos Weasley lo atraparon a medio descenso, o al menos lo intentaron. Pronto una masa constituida de tres jugadores y dos escobas colisionaron contra el césped de una forma nada agradable, pero de la que sobrevivirían.

Muchos espectadores bajaron en tropel, incluidos los profesores. El lugar se volvió un caos, con la mitad de la gente preocupada por los heridos y la otra mitad discutiendo si una victoria era válida si atrapabas la snitch en la caída.

\- Vamos- dijo Harry- es nuestra oportunidad de ir a la Cámara

Mientras se escabullían por los pasillos del castillo, un simple encantamiento de cambio de color los camufló como Ravenclaw y luego como Hufflepuff, permitiéndoles esquivar a los prefectos de sus Casas y tomar caminos no permitidos. A pesar de que no podían imitar el diferente diseño de las túnicas, era imposible captar los detalles a más de tres metros de distancia y pudieron llegar al acceso más recóndito de todos: Un callejón sin salida cubierto de tanto polvo que era evidente que ni Filch se molestaba en limpiar.

Por fin luego de días, y de la ayuda involuntaria de Draco, abrirían la última puerta. Ambos se sonrieron nerviosos, pero emocionados.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la pequeña serpiente tallada. Empezó con un resoplido torpe y vibrante, pero pronto se convirtió en un silbido agudo. Demoró casi tres minutos hasta que por fin encontró el tono adecuado para que se abriera un agujero circular en la pared.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice?

\- Bastante bien, pero en vez de "abierto" dijiste "invierto"

Mientras avanzaban por la Cámara, Harry no pudo evitar pensar una vez más en lo ilógico que era este lugar.

Los toboganes funcionaban exclusivamente como entradas; y las estatuas de serpientes, exclusivamente como salidas. Hasta ahí no hubo nada extraño, solo un peculiar sistema de seguridad.

Pero cuando intentó "triangular" (una palabra utilizada por Hermione) la ubicación de la Cámara basándose en el tiempo que demoraba deslizarse o en subir por las serpientes, los cálculos indicaban un punto flotando siete metros por encima de la superficie del lago.

Además, cualquier intento de subir por los toboganes usando escobas solo servía para perder horas y horas explorando callejones sin salida.

En teoría, este lugar debería ser imposible.

\- Lo encontré apenas anoche- Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras sacaba de su bolsa un libro- Su biografía es extensa, pero creo que descubrí lo que debería haber usado como contraseña

Harry se asomó sobre su hombro y observó una desgastada imagen pintada a mano del rostro de Salazar Slytherin con una frase en la parte de abajo que decía "Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts".

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes. Pero usó la misma contraseña en una de sus casas

¿Funcionaría? Quién sabe. Pero si iba a intentarlo se alegraba de tener a alguien completamente leal a su lado.

Se paró firme frente al gigantesco rostro y habló en lengua parsel.

_\- Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts_

La boca de la estatua se abrió revelando una cavidad oscura.

\- Me alegro mucho de tenerte conmigo- dijo sinceramente a Hermione, pero sin voltear a verla- Te necesito por si algo sale mal

Como guiado por una los hilos de un titiritero, Harry se sumergió en la negrura.

El aire de la habitación era húmedo y caliente, dificultando respirar. El suelo tenía el diseño de un caparazón de caracol y del techo caían gotas de agua tibia, sin embargo, lo único que era digno de mención fue un tenue brillo filtrándose a través del marco de una nueva puerta.

Sin ningún punto de referencia era imposible discernir las distancias, así que se vio forzado a proseguir.

Conforme avanzaba empezó a sentir un ansia creciente por continuar, como si "algo" lo llamara, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que empezó a tener la seguridad de que lo que sea que estuviera esperándolo ahí, sería mucho más valioso que la Señoría Black.

Y entonces el anhelo empezó a decrecer. Ahora ese "algo" lo llamaba en la dirección opuesta.

Se dio vuelta y sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, divisaron la silueta de un delgado poste de un metro de altura que servía de soporte para una esfera traslucida que silbaba tenuemente en parsel.

\- _Ven. Acércate. Cerca de mí obtendrás todo lo que desees…_

Lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, fue algo automático. Y de pronto su mente volvió a estar centrada. La esfera seguía silbando, pero ya no le afectaba.

En aquel preciso instante se dio cuenta lo tanto que había sido manipulado.

Si no fuera por esta esfera nunca habría contradicho todo lo que aprendió en Slytherin, tomado el peligro de incluir en sus planes a una niña que apenas conocía ni tampoco prometerle compartir con ella las ganancias.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Terminar su amistad con la niña? ¿Forzarla a que hiciera un juramento de sangre?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. El suelo subía y bajaba suavemente, como si una bestia enorme estuviera respirando. Otro de los detalles que no había notado por culpa de la maldita esfera.

Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el diseño espiralado del piso no era un grabado basado en un caracol, sino una enorme serpiente enrollada.

* * *

Hermione tenía órdenes de buscar ayuda en caso de que Harry no saliera dentro de cinco minutos. Es por ello que practicó incansablemente el parsel durante las noches y disminuyó las horas que estaban destinadas a sus tareas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar tanto. Harry salió corriendo a menos de dos minutos de entrar y cerró la boca de Salazar Slytherin con lo más cercano a un grito que podía permitir el leguaje de las serpientes.

\- ¡¿Qué había dentro?!- preguntó asustada

Harry se sentó en el fio piso y empezó a respirar pesadamente.

La esfera era una carnada, diseñada para guiar al heredero de Slytherin y evitar que se rindiera en sus intentos de entrar. Y a la vez servía para mantener a la serpiente dentro, hibernando, esperando hasta que su hambre fuera liberada sobre los nacidos de muggles.

\- Un basilisco- dijo Harry, poniendo hincapié en cada sílaba- Una de las pocas bestias capaz de vivir por siglos, debí haberlo supuesto

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione

Harry levantó la vista y miró a la niña directo a los ojos por largo rato, percibiendo la preocupación que tenía por su bienestar. Puede que la esfera lo haya incitado a confiar demasiado en ella, pero eso no había impedido que a lealtad de Hermione fuera real.

\- Todo está bien- dijo levantándose- Creo que está hibernando. Vámonos de aquí por ahora

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**

**PD2: Modifiqué un poco la historia original que tenía preparada ya que sentí que era un poco irreal que Harry confiara tan rápido en Hermione. Sin embargo no creo que tenga muchas repercusiones más adelante en su amistad**


	7. Espejo

**Espejo**

Para el mediodía del día siguiente, Gerald tuvo los huesos lo suficientemente ensamblados como para recuperar la conciencia. Y en dos días, lo suficientemente consciente como para que se permitieran las visitas.

\- Los profesores revisaron la escoba a detalle. No encontraron nada, aunque…- dijo Ron, explicando cómo la opinión unánime (pero secreta) de los estudiantes era que fue uno de los Slytherin de séptimo año. Esos mismos que acostumbraban correr a escondidas apuestas bastante gordas

\- No. Fue Snape

Gerald no necesitaba teorías o deducciones. Lo había sentido justo antes de caer de su escoba. La magia provenía de la tribuna de profesores.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Ron. Nadie sabía que había dominado la habilidad de sentir la presencia de magia. Si su padre llegaba a enterarse… entonces no solo su talento ya no sería tan impresionante, sino que tampoco podría burlar los sistemas de seguridad y acceder a ciertas secciones de la mansión Potter.

\- Hombre, estoy de acuerdo en que el tipo te desprecia. Pero hay un gran paso entre eso e intentar asesinarte- dijo Ron

\- Ambos lo vimos yendo al pasillo del tercer piso durante la fiesta de Halloween, y luego con su cojera… es obvio que intentó robar lo que hay debajo de la trampilla- Y viendo que Ron no parecía convencido, añadió- Además hay otra cuestión, pero necesito que me prometas que guardarás el secreto

Gerald sabía que lo correcto era avisar al director de sus sospechas. A pesar de no tener pruebas, su sola palabra sería suficiente para que reforzaran la seguridad y Snape no tuviera oportunidad de cometer el robo.

Pero quería desquitarse. No por otra razón más que para demostrar que era capaz.

Snape había intentado matarlo frente a toda la escuela porque creyó que no podía defenderse. Pero él podía, por supuesto que podía. Solo por tener once años no significaba que fuera débil.

Sin embargo, si quería vengarse necesitaba que sus compañeros de cuarto lo cubrieran.

\- Claro hombre, somos amigos- respondió Ron

Había que hacer algunos sacrificios. Si debía revelar algunos trapos sucios de su familia, entonces que así sea.

Se irguió un poco en su cama de la enfermería. Las costillas dolían mucho cuando hablaba por demasiado tiempo.

\- Durante sus años como estudiante, Snape estuvo enamorado de mi madre- Gerald tuvo un repelús al imaginar al flacucho hombre de pelo grasiento cerca de Lily- Obviamente nunca llegó a nada, pero sí surgió una fuerte hostilidad entre mi padre y él. Se odian a muerte, y no me extrañaría que intentara cobrárselas conmigo

Hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar

\- Fue él, estoy seguro. Sabes lo viciosos que son los Slytherin. Pueden guardar rencor por años, esperando pacientemente para causar el mayor daño

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Ron- Él es un mago adulto, y un profesor. No creo que puedas vencerlo en un duelo… ¿o puedes?

\- No, claro que no. Tuve maestros antes de venir a Hogwarts, pero solo me instruyeron en lo básico. Se enfocaron más que nada en enseñarme habilidades complementarias. Sentir el flujo de magia, habilidades de memorización, ese tipo de cosas. Nunca nada por encima del Protego

Ron asintió. Eso tenía más sentido. Habría sido un desperdicio enviarlo a Hogwarts si ya supiera todo lo que iban a enseñar

\- Bueno hombre, te creo, el tipo quiere matarte. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Gerald sonrió, Ron siempre era un buen seguidor. Ahora necesitaba pruebas de los crímenes de Snape. Dumbledore no se movería a menos que fueran innegables sus intentos de robo.

\- Por ahora, seguirlo. Ya veré que hago después

La mente de Gerald vagó hasta su habitación, debajo de su cama y a lo profundo de su baúl. Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts se prometió no usar su amada capa de invisibilidad hasta que conociera todos los entreverados pasillos de la escuela y ya no existiera peligro de perderla con Filch; pero ahora su vida y su orgullo corría peligro.

* * *

Sin embargo, durante la semana siguiente se dio cuenta de que espiar a Snape resultaba mucho más difícil de lo que supuso.

El profesor parecía tener un sexto sentido paranoico y no fueron pocas las veces en las que giraba con aire teatral y caminaba directo hacia él con las manos extendidas y ojos ansiosos. Solo la buena suerte, y luego la precaución, le permitieron burlar por poco a su siniestro enemigo.

Protegido debajo de su capa de invisibilidad y la oscuridad de la noche, Gerald observó por décima vez en esta semana a Snape golpeando con su varita la puerta del pasillo del tercer piso, solo para chasquear la lengua con fastidio unos segundos después.

Gerald sonrió con satisfacción al verlo marcharse con una ligera cojera. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Con cuidado avanzó hacia la dichosa puerta. Aún quedaban pequeñas volutas de magia, simples hechizos de alarma, prueba de que Snape no soportaría competidores en sus fechorías. Aunque claro, para Dumbledore y cualquier otro profesor, únicamente sería evidencia de que Snape estaba protegiendo el lugar.

Nunca lograría nada si continuaba así. Debía encontrar algo incriminatorio.

¿O quizá crear pruebas?

Tal vez si pudiera engañar a Snape para que creyera que alguien ya traspasó al perro, este se delatara a sí mismo en su intento de atrapar al supuesto ladrón.

Gerald se acercó un poco más y tocó con la punta de los dedos una de las volutas de magia. A diferencia de la magia de los niños, que era como madera porosa; o la magia de los adultos, que era como metal liso; la magia de un excelente mago era única y latía con vida propia.

Gerald bufó ante su propia ignorancia. Antes de venir a Hogwarts había pensado que tal cosa era sumamente extraña, pues las únicas personas con una magia "viva" que conocía eran sus padres, su tío Remus y Dumbledore. Solo cuando conoció a los profesores y sintió toda la variedad de frecuencias en las que vibraba el aire durante las clases, se dio cuenta de lo miope que había sido.

Distraídamente siguió tocando las volutas de magia, hasta que sin previo aviso una de ellas estalló como una pompa de jabón.

Entonces oyó pasos que se acercaban a él.

Envolvió con fuerza la capa alrededor suyo y corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Las puertas de los salones siempre se cerraban con llave durante la noche, y usar Alohomora solo delataría su posición. Era estúpido pensar que un profesor no pudiera sentir la magia.

Su única esperanza era rezar porque algunos estudiantes mayores hubieran escogido esta noche para un encuentro en el armario de escobas, ciertamente eso distraería a Snape.

Sin embargo, luego de girar una esquina se encontró con algo mucho más extraño: Una puerta entreabierta, semioculta entre algunas armaduras oxidadas. Debía haber pasado por este pasillo muchas veces, y nunca había notado este salón.

Dudó un poco, pero recordando que Hogwarts tenía puertas que aparecían y desaparecían según el estado de ánimo o la hora, se decidió por entrar.

Ya dentro, y luego de calmar un poco su respiración, se atrevió a mirar por el ojo de la cerradura. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Snape pasó por el pasillo de afuera a gran velocidad. Sus pasos ya no eran pasos, sino solo un movimiento deslizante, como una persona patinando o una serpiente reptando. Otra interesante pieza de magia de la que Gerald nunca había visto ni escuchado.

Permaneció varios minutos inmóvil hasta que por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y empezó a revisar el lugar.

Estaba completamente vacío, incluso de polvo y arañas. Lo único que resaltaba era un gigantesco espejo con bordes de oro en el centro de la habitación.

Sacó su varita y se acercó con cuidado. Por un momento incluso le pareció oír una respiración, como si otra persona invisible estuviera vigilándolo.

Pero no había nadie ahí. Solo aire.

Entonces giró y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

El sutil estremecimiento en el aire provocado por la capa no existía. En cambio vio una larga mesa repleta de apetitosos platillos.

Su turbación no le impidió distinguir el comedor de la mansión Potter. Reconocía el lujo que solo podían ejercer cantidades colosales de dinero volcados en una sola fiesta.

Su contraparte estaba sentada en el extremo más alejado. Decenas de personas charlaban alegremente a su alrededor, con los más cercanos palmeándole la espalda y brindando con él. Ojalá fuera debido a un logro suyo, pensó Gerald, y no que incluso durante su adultez la gente solo viera al niño que vivió.

Su reflejó, de unos treinta años de edad, lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió, respondiendo su duda.

\- El espejo de Oesed- el término escapó de sus labios mientras recordaba la historia de este objeto

De pronto las facciones de las personas se desdibujaron hasta volverse completamente desconocidas, incluso su propio rostro. Un inútil intento de su subconsciente por evitar dejar pruebas de su presencia.

El espejo de Oesed era una ingeniosa trampa diseñada hace incontables años por un conocido ladrón y estafador. No solo mostraba los más grandes deseos de las personas, sino que también almacenaba toda la información necesaria para crear la ilusión. Cosas como la disposición de las habitaciones dentro de una mansión o información vital sobre futuros negocios, todo caía en manos de un extraño.

Y ahora quien quiera que fuera el amo actual de este espejo sabía que él estuvo aquí.

Gerald aseguró su capa a su alrededor y se dispuso a regresar a su dormitorio. Esta noche había resultado un fracaso.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo con un pie fuera de la habitación, una idea nació en su cabeza. El espejo de Oesed era un objeto único, ciertamente habría atraído la curiosidad de los profesores. Quizá los mismos profesores que trajeron al cerbero para cuidar la trampilla.

Gerald puso su mente en blanco y volvió a ponerse frente al espejo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas averiguar qué era lo que protegía el pasillo del tercer piso.

Lentamente se formó una imagen. Poco a poco. Hasta que apareció una pequeña piedra escarlata. Bastó solo un poco de concentración extra para que debajo de la piedra surgiera un pedestal, y en él un nombre en delicada letra gótica.

\- La piedra filosofal

Con razón Snape la deseaba. ¿Quién no querría vivir eternamente con una fortuna infinita?

Se acercó un paso, emocionado. Entonces deseó saber cómo conseguir pruebas de la culpabilidad de Snape, pero a pesar de que esperó pacientemente, solo le respondió oscuridad.

Un maullido cercano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La gata de Filch estaba cerca.

Miró el maravilloso objeto una última vez y con pesar abandonó el salón.

* * *

**PD: En esta historia es muy común para los Aurores y Rompemaldiciones sientan la presencia de magia debido al tipo de trabajo que llevan**


	8. Navidad

**Navidad**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían traído un melancólico ambiente a las mazmorras.

Causaba verdadera pena la ignorancia de Harry hacia su propia persona. Su amistad con Hermione comenzó por la lástima que sintió hacia la pobre niña sin amigos, y aun así no había advertido que él mismo también era un extraño en su propia Casa.

La obsesión por la Cámara Secreta lo había mantenido alejado de ese hecho. Pero ahora que el asunto quedó zanjado y que ella se había marchado con sus padres muggles, por primera vez se sintió completamente solo.

Si hubiera sabido lo triste que era vagar por los pasillos desiertos del Castillo, hubiera soportado la mirada fría de su padre y aceptado volver a casa para Navidad.

\- Vengo a recoger un envío. Mi nombre es Harry Potter- dijo a uno de los prefectos. Así era la Navidad en la Sala Común de Slytherin, sin adornos, sin luces, sin regalos debajo del árbol

El tipo lo miró directo a los ojos, queriendo intimidarlo, todos los paquetes no reclamados pasarían a ser suyos al final de las vacaciones.

\- Aquí está- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Ahora márchate, estoy ocupado

Pero el tipo no dejó de observarlo. Quería ver si tenía la fuerza para cargar el paquete. Harry simplemente sacó su varita y levitó la enorme caja, ganándose la mirada hosca del prefecto.

\- Quiero comprar algo de Hogsmeade- dijo Harry- Una maqueta de Hogwarts de unos cincuenta centímetros de altura, sin hechizos de movimiento y no es necesario que sea exacta en su interior. Solo quiero un adorno

El prefecto farfulló algo cómo "estúpido niño rico" antes de contestar.

\- Ocho galeones. Nueve si quieres enviarlo como regalo a alguien

Harry le entregó un montoncito de monedas de oro, un pequeño papel con una dirección y una tarjeta dedicatoria. El prefecto revisó que todo estuviera correcto y asintió.

Hasta que no hubo entrado a su dormitorio, Harry siguió repitiendo en su cabeza el último comentario del sujeto: "Nueve galeones en una sangre sucia, que desperdicio". Solo la perspectiva de abrir sus regalos le dio algo de tolerancia.

El primero que abrió fue el de su padre.

James había enviado, como supuso, una pequeña bolsa de galeones. Unos quince, lo común en una familia rica. Lo dejó a un lado y continuó con el siguiente.

El segundo era de su tío Remus. Era bastante bueno, eso no podía negarlo. Después de todo, la publicidad afirmaba que era el regalo perfecto para un estudiante de primer año. Un kit tamaño mediano destinado al cuidado de una varita.

Su madre le había enviado dos obsequios. El más grande y bellamente envuelto en papel de regalo era una nueva jaula plateada. Dentro de ella había dos caperuzas de cetrería, una para Hedwig y otra de tamaño real para él, solo que ninguna de ellas llegaban a tapar los ojos.

\- Mira pequeña, hay algo para ti

La propia Hedwig, con las plumas erizadas, voló emocionada y capturó su regalo con el pico. Harry no pudo evitar darle un poco de tocino y cololarle la caperuza sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando se puso la suya por simple curiosidad, sorprendentemente pudo ver a través de los ojos de Hedwig. Sin dudas, a partir de ahora la sacaría a volar mucho más seguido.

El segundo regalo, también de su madre, eran un talismán de madera con un grabado que recordaba a un atrapa sueños muggle. La nota pegada a un lado decía que con él podría disfrutar sueños lúcidos todas las noches, y que nunca tendría pesadillas.

Harry sonrió. Es por esto que le encantaban sus cumpleaños y otras fiestas. A Lily le encantaba crear sus obsequios, y era muy buena en eso.

Hermione le había enviado una gran caja de ranas de chocolate. Así como una tarjeta navideña que las familias enviaban a parientes lejanos. Fue muy gracioso verla vestida como un duende de Santa Claus, pero con una dentadura falsa que la hacía parecer uno de los duendes de Gringotts.

En su risa, Harry levantó la mirada un momento y la soledad de la habitación lo volvió a golpear.

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Quieres salir a volar?- dijo mientras Hedwig saltaba sobre su hombro y juntos se disponían a salir al jardín

* * *

El Castillo, con sus entreverados pasajes, era imposible de vigilar por completo. Harry normalmente necesitaba solo un poco de esfuerzo para escabullirse de las rondas de los profesores y prefectos.

La aprensión a compartir los secretos de la Cámara con Hermione, y luego el miedo a ser devorado si iba completamente solo, lo había mantenido alejado del lugar. Pero algo había cambiado las cosas.

Días tras día en los que, luego de doblar una esquina o adentrarse en pasillos poco concurridos, llegaba a escuchar vagos murmullos viniendo de la nada lo hicieron darse cuenta de los peligros de permanecer revolcándose en su miseria. Reconocería donde fuera ese ligerísimo estremecimiento en el aire y el irritante sonido de la tela arrastrándose por el suelo.

Gerald también había rechazado regresar a casa por Navidad. Y estaba poniendo mucho más esfuerzo en el misterio de la trampilla.

Harry fingió no notar su presencia. Solo después de acelerar el paso y dar varios desvíos aleatorios, se sintió lo suficiente seguro como para descender.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Sala de los Accesos, que era como nombró al cuarto a donde desembocaban los toboganes, fue verificar que los once sickles siguieran en los mismos puntos donde los dispuso. Era su única forma de comprobar que su hermano todavía no hubiera logrado entrar.

Quizá fuera patético. Pero no disponía de otros métodos, desconocía cómo realizar hechizos de alarma.

Varios minutos después atravesó el cuarto del Basilisco y por fin, luego de casi dos meses desde que descubrió por primera vez la entrada a la Cámara Secreta, pudo alcanzar la última sala.

Era muy diferente a cualquier habitación que hubiera visto. La luz que alumbraba los altos anaqueles que llenaban el lugar no provenía de ninguna antorcha o candelabro, pero tampoco de tubos en el techo como acostumbraban hacer los muggles. En vez de eso cada ladrillo en los muros irradiaba una fosforescencia suave y prístina.

Y los anaqueles, simplemente imponentes. Tan altos que rozaban el techo a más de siete metros de altura. Tan repletos de libros, botellas, esculturas, jarrones y artefactos desconocidos que si le dieran a Harry toda una vida, probablemente no podría revisar ni la décima parte.

Pero lo que verdaderamente se robaba la atención era la ostentosa pintura de Salazar Slytherin cubriendo toda una pared. No el anciano Salazar Slytherin de los libros, sino un joven de treinta años con el cabello largo, negro y brillante como el carbón antracita. Era tan artificialmente apuesto como para que Harry sospechara que no era una representación fidedigna.

De pronto los ojos de la pintura parecieron moverse, saliendo de un largo letargo y, sin enfocarse por completo, procedieron a revisar la habitación.

\- Tom, ¿has vuelto?

Harry ahogó un grito. Había visto pinturas que hablaban, pero nunca antes un mural tan vivo. Daba la sensación que esta pseudo conciencia no solo habitaba en la imagen, sino en cada centímetro de las paredes, piso y techo.

\- No soy Tom… Señor

\- ¿No?- Salazar Slytherin pareció pensativo durante unos segundos antes de preguntar- ¿En qué año estamos?

* * *

Salazar Slytherin era en realidad bastante agradable desde el punto de vista de Harry, es decir, si ignorabas sus ideas de superioridad racial.

\- Una segunda guerra… tan lamentable. ¿Por qué Tom haría algo como eso?- dijo Salazar luego de que Harry le pusiera al día con los acontecimientos del último medio siglo

\- Quizá Voldemort no sea Tom

\- Ja- Salazar rio despreciativamente- No niño. Yo mismo le ayudé a elegir ese nombre

Harry se movió incómodo, había estado sentado en el suelo por más de dos horas y le estaba empezando a doler el trasero.

\- Dime Harry, ¿cómo encontraste mi Cámara de los Secretos?

\- Encontré tallados de serpientes en algunos lugares de la escuela, la lengua parsel surgió por sí sola en cierto punto

\- Igual que Tom. Sí, ambos son muy similares- a diferencia de la mayoría de personas, Salazar no transicionaba de ninguna forma, simplemente cambiaba de tema sin aviso- No habrás revelado la ubicación de esta cámara a nadie, ¿verdad?

\- Solo a una amiga, ella me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Pero a nadie más. Este lugar tiene muy mala fama, al igual que el Parsel

\- Bien. Puesto que Tom ha encontrado su final, bien podría hacerte mi heredero y que cumplas la misión que yo…- Salazar Slytherin se quedó callado mirando al vacío durante un largo rato

\- ¿Cuál misión?

Una tristeza magna oscureció sus ojos. Como si viera a miles de magos brillantes convertirse en polvo por el paso del tiempo.

\- Ya no importa. Mi sangre corre por tus venas, así que mi línea todavía vivirá muchos siglos más…

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Lo que más deseaba era revisar de pies a cabeza el lugar por su propia cuenta y encontrar algo que valiera la pena, no seguir los sueños de otra persona.

\- ¿Pero porque querría ser tu heredero?

\- ¡Muchacho insolente!- gritó indignado Salazar, pero un instante después su expresión adquirió una falsa apatía- ¿Crees que no he visto a cientos de niños como tú? ¿Con ese brillo de ambición en los ojos? Has estado contemplando la habitación como si ansiaras saquear mi conocimiento. Pues te digo mocoso que el noventa por ciento de los libros aquí son basura, simples señuelos atestados de datos falsos. Examínalos por tu cuenta y estarás muerto en tres días

Harry pensó: "Viejo loco". Pero no le cabía la menor duda de que decía la verdad.

\- Me disculpo señor fundador. Hablé sin pensar. Me sentiría muy alagado si me brindara su orientación

\- Vaya, parece solo eres obediente cuando estás asustado. No perdamos más tiempo¿En qué tipo de magia destacas? ¿Antes de descubrir mi Cámara en qué trabajo pensabas desperdiciar tu vida?

Harry se quedó callado. Hace apenas cuatro meses compró su primera varita, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber eso? Era decente en todas las clases, sí, pero en ninguna era el mejor ni de lejos.

\- Vamos niño. ¿Poder, habilidad, agilidad? ¿Acaso inteligencia? ¿Eres carismático, bueno en convencer personas? ¿Alguna mutación útil? ¿Sabes magia de curación?

\- …

Harry parpadeó dos veces sin saber que decir. Su expresión le recordó a Salazar a los pollos que usaban en su época para las clases de transfiguración.

\- Lo pondré sencillo. ¿Cuál es el hechizo que mejor dominas?

Harry por fin reaccionó. Sacó su varita, pronunció "Lacarnum inflamarae" y de inmediato disparó un chorro de fuego azul hacia el suelo de piedra.

\- Bueno. Algo es algo- dijo reclinándose en el sillón de la pintura mientras estimaba su potencial- Supongo que lo bueno de un lienzo en blanco es que puede pintarse de infinitas formas. Por suerte para ti, conozco varios rituales que pueden "incentivar" el talento

\- Por ejemplo, podríamos reemplazar tus huesos por algunos materiales que sean buenos conductores de magia. O quizá insertar algunas fibras de corazón de dragón dentro de tus órganos, aunque la médula ósea también es algo con lo que valdría la pena jugar. O tal vez…- conforme seguía lanzando propuestas una tras otra, cada vez con más entusiasmado, Harry no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos-… sí, también podríamos modificar tus ojos. Dime, ¿qué clase de mascota tienes? ¿Siguen permitiendo halcones en el colegio?

\- Espera, espera- interrumpió Harry- ¿No hay otros métodos? Escuché que existían algunas técnicas de respiración que pueden…

\- ¿Técnicas de respiración? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niñita asustada?

\- Solo digo que…- Harry extendió los brazos para darle más peso a sus palabras- entre los escritos de este gigantesco estudio, seguramente debe haber algún ritual que no implique una carnicería y un terrible sufrimiento

Salazar dio un suspiro cansado y empezó a acariciarse la barba.

\- Sí. Creo que sí. Rowena inventó un ritual para tener la piel siempre suave y perfumada- explicó mientras señalaba con los dedos a una esquina alejada, como quien le indica a un perro donde está la pelota

\- No estoy jugando- reclamó Harry

\- Bien por ti. Pero el camino de un mago está lleno de sacrificios. Solo soportar un poco de dolor ya es considerado una ganga extremadamente buena. Ahí fuera hay incontables magos con aptitudes excelentes dedicando toda su vida a la investigación y desarrollo de una magia propia, y aun así es probable que nunca cristalicen algo de valor

\- En este lugar no solo se guardan los mejores éxitos de mi vida, sino también las más grandes obras en las que los cuatro fundadores trabajamos hasta el final de nuestros días. Y tú lloriqueas por un poco de dolor. Si tus ambiciones no son lo suficientemente fuertes, es mejor que te marches de aquí

Harry respiró hondo mientras aguantaba el sollozo. Debemos recordar que a fin de cuentas era un niño rico siempre protegido detrás de los muros de su mansión. Hasta este día ningún adulto le había hablado así.

\- Mi familia posee el derecho de herencia sobre dos señorías y no me cabe la menor duda de que ninguna será transmitida a mí. Todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en ingresar a la Cámara es únicamente para reclamar el lugar que me corresponde. Haré lo que sea

Harry tenía la mirada baja y no notó a Salazar sonriendo malignamente. Si le dieran un galeón cada vez que hubiera manipulado a un niño apelando a su ambición,… tendría dos galeones.

\- Por experiencia sé que solo existen dos formas de convertirse en un gran mago. O te especializas en aquello que eres bueno o eliminas por completo tus debilidades. Cualquier intento de abarcar muchas ramas de la magia te llevará al fracaso. Pero en tu caso, como todavía no has madurado lo suficiente como para descubrir tus aptitudes, intentaremos algo diferente

Salazar lo guio a través de un laberinto sin sentido de estanterías hasta una esquina humedecida. Ahí, en una pila de libros idénticos, se escondía un hermoso libro cuyas hojas eran de plata y las letras de oro. Incluso sin magia era seguro suponer que resistiría miles de años sin deteriorarse.

Pesaba más que el propio Harry, así que solo pudo levitarlo un poco antes de que se resignara a arrastrarlo. Le tomó casi media hora llevarlo hasta el centro de la habitación.

\- Mira bien niño. Siente la frialdad del metal en tus dedos.

Sudando, Harry ojeó el libro apreciativamente, buscando cualquier indicio de magia oscura.

\- ¿Supongo que Voldemort también aprendió de este libro?

La expresión digna de Salazar Slytherin se volvió hosca.

\- No. La magia de este libro no concordaba con sus metas. Él decidió confiar en su talento innato y escribir su propio camino

Harry sintió resentimiento ante la palabra "talento innato". Evocaba siempre la imagen de Gerald.

\- Enséñame entonces

\- Jajaja, ese es el espíritu. Este libro solo contiene un único ritual- expuso teatralmente- El Ritual de las Maldiciones Primigenias. Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre los maleficios primigenios?, creo que deberías conocerlos cómo imperdonables

Como era de suponer, Harry volvió a quedarse callado.

\- Oh casi lo olvido, primer año. No importa- Salazar Slytherin acomodó sus finas túnicas, preparándose para un discurso largo y detallado- Los maleficios imperdonables son los únicos maleficios que existen por sí mismos. Incluso si los magos olvidaran de la noche a la mañana todo lo que saben y los libros desaparecieran, eventualmente estos maleficios volverían a abrirse camino en nuestras mentes. Todos poseen una altísima ley, y por ello son imposibles de bloquear, resistir o remover

\- El más conocido es el Avada Kedavra- continuó su monólogo, disfrutando volver a enseñar luego de tanto tiempo- Permite matar a tu enemigo sin dolor ni daño en el cuerpo. Es clasificado como primigenio porque muchos magos la descubrieron independientemente uno del otro a lo largo del tiempo, generalmente en el punto álgido de una guerra. Es complicadísimo de aprender ya que la primera vez requiere un inmenso deseo de matar. Sin embargo, una vez aprendido puede ser lanzado con facilidad

En la pintura, Salazar sacó su varita y agitó su mano lentamente cómo si estuviera instruyendo los movimientos adecuados.

\- Que horrible- dijo Harry, sintiendo dentro de sí un asco instintivo

\- Es muy desagradable, sí. Cómo dije, está profundamente asociado al punto más álgido de la guerra, donde cada mago de un bando anhela con todas sus fuerzas acabar con la vida de sus enemigos

Harry negó con la cabeza, quería despejar su mente de un recuerdo que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de su memoria, donde el llanto de tres niños componía una sinfonía llena de terror.

\- Me tengo que ir, pronto será el toque de queda y necesito volver mi dormitorio

Salazar pareció decepcionado y un poco arrepentido de haber iniciado con la maldición asesina. A veces olvidaba lo impresionables que eran los niños. Suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo a pesar que su reloj interno le indicó que todavía tenían tiempo.

\- Puedes irte. Intenta estudiar por ti mismo las otras maldiciones, pero no dejes que los profesores vean lo que lees durante sus clases

\- Volveré mañana, estamos de vacaciones por Navidad

Pero Harry no volvió al día siguiente. Ni tampoco el día que le siguió.

Cuando preguntó a Adrián Pucey en el comedor donde podía encontrar información, supo lo que sus padres le escondieron todo este tiempo: su hermano Charles había muerto debido al Avada Kedavra. Neville, un tímido Gryffindor, los había escuchado por casualidad y le aconsejó a Harry no investigar algo tan espantoso.

Sabía que necesitaba del conocimiento de Salazar, pero cada vez que pensaba en el Avada Kedabra sus recuerdos se volvian más y más enloquecedores. Era como sentir que una parte de sí fuera arrancada, como si la muerte de Charles significara su propia muerte.

Y eso era lo más aterrador. La muerte en sus recuerdos no se sentía como ser expulsado del mundo de los vivos, sino la destrucción de todo lo que existía.

No fue hasta que terminaron las vacaciones y el regreso de Hermione que su ambición, su orgullo y su curiosidad pudo superar su miedo.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	9. Convencimiento

**Convencimiento**

La existencia de un retrato mágico era monótona y aburrida. Cada día los intrincados hechizos dentro del lienzo eran circulados por una ligera corriente de magia que refrescaba y reparaba todas las instrucciones con las que fue creado. Y eso significaba que, durante unos minutos al día, un retrato debía entrar en sopor mientras recordaba todo lo que lo hacía existir.

Para Salazar era incluso más engorroso pues su conciencia no solo estaba incorporada en la pared donde estaba anclado, sino que también en los innumerables libros dentro de su estudio.

Toda esa carga de información implicaba un letargo de horas, no diferente del sueño de un humano normal. Y en caso que no tuviera con quien interactuar, una hibernación que podía durar siglos.

Ese era el costo de ser cien veces más de lo que era cualquier otro retrato del mundo.

\- He vuelto

La figura pequeña del niño de hace una semana entró en su campo de visión. Detrás de él, escondida detrás de su espalda pero con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, una niña de cabello castaño caminaba lentamente vistiendo una túnica de… ¡Gryffindor!

Salazar sintió que su mal humor se acrecentaba.

Existía una gran diferencia entre un sangre pura, un mestizo y un sangre sucia. La más evidente era el color de cabello. Los matrimonios selectivos hace mucho que favorecieron la aparición de cabelleras brillantes y de tonalidad intensa, pues estas eran consideradas un eco del talento mágico.

Ese vulgar color marrón era evidencia de una pobreza genética como pocas veces vio en su vida.

\- ¡Eres el niño más irresponsable que he conocido!- la madera de los anaqueles crujió, como apoyando su estallido- ¡¿Por lo menos estudiaste lo que te dije?!

\- Mis compañeros me mantuvieron ocupado, no podía inventar ninguna razón para venir aquí- mintió Harry- Pero sí estudie. Sé sobre las tres maldiciones imperdonables

Salazar se indignó aún más. Estuvo a punto de reprender a Harry por tratar de engañarlo, pero supo ver a último minuto que era sincero en eso último.

\- ¿Tres? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Las seis primigenias son los pilares de la teoría avanzada de maldiciones

* * *

\- Me cuesta creer que hayan caído en el olvido en tan solo mil años- rumió Salazar, intrigado

En su mente las seis primigenias conformaban un todo indivisible cuyas características se equilibraban entre ellas. Era inconcebible que los magos simplemente olvidaran unas y conservaran otras. Cualquier brujo decente dedicado a las artes oscuras debería haber deducido la existencia de las demás.

\- ¿Voldemort no te informó del mundo mágico olvidando estas maldiciones?- preguntó Harry

\- Tom era un niño muy frio. Deseaba la juventud eterna, y el ritual de los primigenios es incompatible con eso. Fuera de lo que le concernía para alcanzar sus metas, pocas veces curioseaba en otras ramas de la magia. Creo que solo abrió el libro plateado una sola vez antes de colocarlo de vuelta en su lugar

Harry miró fijamente a Salazar mientras adivinaba la dura verdad. Las conciencias de los retratos parecían complejas con su habilidad de entablar conversaciones, pero la realidad era que luego de un tiempo tendían a repetirse. Era probable que, luego de un par de años, Voldemort ya no conversara con Salazar.

Hermione, quien había estado por media hora leyendo el libro plateado, intervino por primera vez.

\- Las últimas dos guerras no tuvieron bandos ganadores y perdedores. Fueron más bien movimientos terroristas que acabaron en cuanto murieron sus líderes

Salazar se quedó callado. Tanto el Imperius como el Cruciatus necesitaban de una victoria aplastante para nacer. Un estado donde uno pudiera sentirse con completo derecho de provocar dolor ajeno y de disfrutar de la obediencia de los demás. El Prodigium y el Ordinarius necesitaban de la desesperación y el deseo de venganza provocado por una derrota. Mientras que el Infertilus, el opuesto al Avada Kedavra, requería un anhelo enfermizo por la paz o una fobia a la violencia.

Era posible que no surgieran algunas maldiciones si los perdedores gozaran de impunidad. Pero no podía simplemente darle la razón a una sangre sucia.

\- N i ñ a- alargó la palabra, como si quisiera llamarla de otra forma, pero luchara por contenerse- sabes tanto de las artes oscuras como un castor sabe del océano. Guarda silencio

Salazar se peinó la larga cabellara hacia atrás y arregló sus túnicas mientras se recostaba en su silla.

\- Nada de eso importa. Continuemos donde lo dejamos…- dijo mirando a Hermione, midiendo su aptitud y calculando que tan adecuada sería- puedes quedarte si quieres. Aunque no sé qué tanto puedas aprender, es mucho más rápido aprender ciertos conceptos si hablas parsel

\- Soy capaz de entender algo de parsel- respondió obstinadamente Hermione- pero tengo dificultades en hablarlo

Los ojos de Salazar se abrieron por la sorpresa. Era difícil de creer que su línea de sangre se hubiera apartado de los selectos círculos de sangre pura.

\- ¿Así? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Harry la detuvo en el momento oportuno. Si Hermione decía "Granger" y luego revelaba que sus padres eran dentistas, a Salazar le daría un patatús.

\- Yo le estoy enseñando y ella aprende muy rápido. Hermione es la mejor estudiante de nuestro año

Salazar los miró atentamente en busca de un engaño, pero al final se encogió de hombros como diciendo "si eso es lo que desean".

\- A grandes rasgos el Ritual de los Primigenios permite unificar los núcleos mágicos de varias personas aprovechando el equilibrio y la interdependencia entre los maleficios imperdonables. Para llevarlo a cabo cada mago o bruja deberá permitir que una de las maldiciones se instale dentro de su cuerpo y lo transforme

\- Algo importante a mencionar es que esta unificación de núcleos mágicos no hará que sus hechizos sean más poderosos, pero sí que puedan utilizar las reservas de energía de los otros participantes y durar en batalla mucho más tiempo

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione. Eso aclaraba un poco porqué Salazar no siguió insistiendo en echarla del estudio

\- También se puede aprovechar la conexión para compartir recuerdos. No es particularmente útil para magos adultos que podemos usar pensadores o Legilimancia, pero a niños como ustedes les permitirá acelerar mucho la velocidad de aprendizaje- miró a los ojos de Harry y respondió la pregunta que no hizo- Lo que se traduce en un incremento del talento

\- Sin embargo, su característica principal es que da inmunidad al imperdonable del que se es portador

Salazar sonrió de oreja a oreja, expectante ante la reacción de los niños. Pero, a pesar de esperar varios segundos, nunca vio rastro de emoción en sus semblantes

\- Ah, claro… lo olvidaba, son de primer año. Verán, la principal diferencia entre un ritual y un hechizo es que los rituales son permanentes. Los rituales no solo alteran la realidad y ya, _sino que dejan rastros, consecuencias y justificaciones para su funcionamiento_\- silbó en parsel esto último dándole un matiz extraño a sus ideas. Como si describiera a la magia no como un fenómeno, sino como algo vivo y pensante

\- El ritual no te vuelve inmune de forma inexplicable, sino que transforma tu cuerpo. La inmunidad al Avada Kedavra, por ejemplo, _fortalece de tal forma el corazón y los pulmones_ _que permite resistir _venenos letales, maldiciones mortíferas e incluso la mirada de un basilisco. Cualquier cosa que te pueda matar de forma casi instantánea y tenga un origen mágico, es completamente anulada

Salazar hizo una pausa para permitir que asimilaran las implicaciones. Quería que apreciaran el encanto de la alteración física, tal y como él hizo durante toda su vida.

\- ¿Quieres que me fusione con la maldición asesina?- preguntó Harry. Las pesadillas relacionadas con el día en que murió su hermano habían mermado, pero la aversión por ese maleficio seguía fresca en su mente

\- En circunstancias ideales lo óptimo sería que te fusionaras con el Prodigium. Ese imperdonable nace de la desesperación por alcanzar un poder mayor y liberarse de las cadenas de tus enemigos. Provoca un extraordinario aumento del poder mágico, así como locura y ansias de sangre. Tanto si es aplicado sobre un enemigo o sobre uno mismo, el resultado será la muerte de todos los presentes. Pero con la inmunidad podrías evitar todos los efectos negativos y dejar solo el aumento de poder mágico. Es el maleficio más útil del ritual

\- Lamentablemente estamos muy lejos de estar en un escenario ideal. Las únicas opciones son el Imperius y el Cruciatus. Son los únicos primigenios que ofrecen resistencia a la Legilimancia y evitará que sean descubiertos por sus profesores y encerrados de por vida en Azkaban

\- Por supuesto, no todo son ventajas: Los cambios físicos son incompatibles con la trasformación animaga y los encantamientos de transfiguración humana. Desconozco lo que pasa si eres mordido por un hombre lobo o vampiro… pero no será nada bonito

\- Además, vuestros restos adquirirán propiedades mágicas y podrán ser utilizados como material para varitas y pociones. Si todo sale a la luz, puede que sean cazados como animales

Una vez más Salazar posó sus ojos en la niña. Se preguntó qué estaba impulsando a un Gryffindor a obedecer a un Slytherin. Qué ambiciones o circunstancias la movían. Y si estaría dispuesta a sacrificar a Harry para alcanzar sus metas.

\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada por un adulto. Niños de su edad sí, pero no adultos. Silenciosamente se puso de pie y asintió mientras se retiraba.

\- La asustaste con aquello de transformar los órganos

\- Estoy diseñado para brindar conocimiento a mi heredero, no para mentir ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Le salvé la vida

Salazar abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso modificaba un poco las cosas. La lealtad proveniente de una deuda de vida tenía un valor… no. Quizá para un mago adulto criado toda su vida en el mundo mágico sí significara algo. Pero no para ella.

\- ¿Cuáles son las razones por las que te sigue?

\- Soy su único amigo. Ella tiene pocas habilidades sociales y yo… soy rechazado debido a mi familia. Sin su ayuda no podría haber llegado hasta aquí, así que le prometí que gozaría de los beneficios en la misma medida que yo. Y estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa

El parpado de Salazar tembló de disgusto.

\- Te lo diré de forma concisa. Debes escoger con cuidado a los otros participantes del ritual. Compartir las reservas mágicas significa que un solo traidor puede dejar indefensos a todos los demás en cualquier momento- bajó su tono de voz un poco, volviéndolo un poco persuasivo- Si estás dispuesto, hay formas de hacer que olvide la existencia de esta Cámara

\- Confió en ella

\- Pues ella no confía en ti. Debiste notar su miedo… no está dispuesta a permitir que un imperdonable la manche. Los Gryffindor nunca están abiertos a explorar la magia oscura

\- Entonces ella puede aprender otra cosa. Aquí se guardan cientos de maneras en que…

\- Si bien existen otros rituales igual de eficaces, todos ellos aplican sobre una sola persona. Si deseas que ella esté a tu mismo nivel sin el ritual de los primigenios… entonces derrocharás tiempo y dinero, y ninguno de los dos logrará nada

Tiempo y dinero. Ahora que las técnicas y compendios sobraban, solo el tiempo y el dinero limitaban su crecimiento. Por suerte tenía ahorrados casi cien galeones.

\- Si soy capaz de conseguir la herencia de los Black…

\- Ella no esperará. Nadie es tan fanático como para esperar años por unas cuantas migajas. Es mucho más probable que ella te asesine para quedarse con los tesoros de esta Cámara

\- Es imposible- "ella no haría eso" pensó. Pero sabiendo que Salazar no aceptaría eso como argumento válido, continuó- Ella sabe que tú no dejarías que sacara provecho de este lugar

\- Identifico a mi heredero por el parsel. Cuando me diseñaron, nunca previeron que alguien fuera tan insensato como para enseñárselo a otra persona- levantó la vista para verificar que la niña no escuchara a escondidas y susurró- No es tan difícil deducir mi funcionamiento, si la dejas rondar entre mis libros tarde o temprano lo descubrirá

Harry se quedó callado. Había algo más que se podía distinguir en las palabras de Salazar. El ritual también era una garantía. Hermione no lo mataría, al menos al principio, pues eso significaría eliminar el beneficio de compartir dos núcleos mágicos.

\- Entonces mi única opción es convencerla de participar en esto

\- O alterar su memoria. _Depende de ti- _silbó, dando a sus palabras un peso persuasivo que solo podía ser transmitido por el parsel

Harry dio media vuelta y salió del estudio.

Caminó lentamente por encima del cuerpo durmiente del basilisco. Repasando una y otra vez la mejor manera de convencerla.

Hermione lo esperaba en la Cámara Mayor. Las estatuas de serpiente a los lados no generaban el mejor ambiente, pero era todo lo que tenía. Por lo menos no se había marchado asustada.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo Harry mientras la observaba jugar con su varita. Una pieza poco común hecha de madera de vid y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, evidencia de la extraordinaria bruja en la que seguramente se convertiría

\- Harry… me salvaste la vida y eres mi mejor amigo. Pero permitir que una maldición imperdonable se implante dentro de uno… todo eso es muy oscuro

Harry avanzó lentamente hacia ella mientras él mismo se decidía. La necesitaba. No solo por el tema del ritual, sino también debido a Gerald. Ya no bastaba con crecer y convertirse en un gran mago. Ahora que había renunciado a ganarse la herencia Black de forma pacífica, la necesitaba para sabotear el desarrollo de su hermano.

\- Sabes cuales son mis motivaciones. Deseo heredar la Casa Black, y eso solo lo lograré si lo apuesto todo. Necesito que me devuelvas el favor que te hice aquella noche en que te salvé del Troll

\- …

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Eres la bruja más inteligente de la escuela, de eso no hay dudad. Pero sabes muy bien que fuera de Hogwarts personas como los Malfoy gobiernan el mundo mágico. Enlazar tu magia irá en ambos sentidos, te prometo que tanto si logro o no convertirme en el señor de la Casa Black, nunca dejaré que te pongan un dedo encima

Hermione sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Harry la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

\- No te voy a obligar a nada, _depende de ti_

Harry sintió como ella dudaba. ¿Acaso debía prometerle algo más? Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ella ambicionaba? ¿Qué es lo que podía ofrecerle?

\- Está bien. Lo haré- respondió al fin Hermione

Harry suspiro de alivio. Todo iba bien.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	10. Costes

**Costes**

Resultó ser que a lo que Salazar se refería como un ritual no era una serie de actos ceremoniosos, sino en cambio una inmensa formación rúnica de más de sesenta metros cuadrados. Y eso significaba un enfoque completamente nuevo. Las runas antiguas eran una de las ramas más difíciles de la magia y era prácticamente imposible para ellos comprender la horrorosa complejidad del Ritual de los Primigenios. La única alternativa era simplemente obedecer las instrucciones del libro y no hacer intento alguno de entender lo que hacían.

Así que durante tres días no se dedicaron a otra cosa que no fuera familiarizarse con los instrumentos de dibujo. Extrañas esferas con múltiples agujeros, intrincados prismas de vidrio, pequeños monóculos que te advertían si cometías un error. Todos debían ser alimentados con un hechizo específico para mostrar sus cualidades, y no era sencillo memorizar cual era cual.

\- ¿Es tan sencillo?- preguntó Hermione mientras examinaba uno de los artilugios- ¿Solo fusionas un grupo de personas y obtienes tanto poder sin ningún tipo de trabajo duro?

\- Todo el esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero gastado en desarrollar la teoría detrás del ritual nos tomó a los cuatro fundadores ocho años. Plasmarlo en un diagrama rúnico y diseñarlo para ser utilizable por humanos nos tomó incluso más. Es solo por nuestro sacrificio que ves esto como un regalo caído del cielo… niña

Harry levantó la vista y sonrió, por primera vez le pareció entrañable ver cómo Salazar intentaba ser afable con Hermione. Aunque quizá su buen humor se debiera a que recientemente dejó de sentirse a la deriva, ahora un camino despejado se extendía frente a él.

\- Pueden usar la habitación anterior de la bóveda del basilisco para dibujar el diagrama. Toda la Cámara posee una ley de primera calidad, pero esa es la única habitación lo suficientemente grande

\- ¿A qué te refieres con una ley de primera calidad?

Salazar los miró extrañados. Cómo si hubieran preguntado por qué las plantas eran verdes.

\- La calidad de la ley permite saber la prioridad de una exhibición de magia frente a otra. Un Avada Kedavra, por ejemplo, posee una ley más alta que un Protego y por eso lo atraviesa con facilidad. Diseñé esta Cámara con una ley que pudiera soportar mis rituales precisamente para que pudieran llevarse a cabo aquí. Si dejara que mi heredero los llevara a cabo en la superficie, estaría entregando su cabeza en bandeja de plata

\- ¿Qué hechizos has puesto?- preguntó Hermione

\- Espaciales obviamente. ¿Cómo piensan que escondí esta gigantesca cámara dentro de la escuela? Obviamente el espacio está comprimido, en un factor de cien a uno por cierto. Va aumentando de a poco en los túneles

\- Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- expresó Harry mientras recordaba sus intentos por deducir la posición de la Cámara- Por cierto, ¿existe alguna forma de cambiar la contraseña de entrada? No es por ofender, pero "_abierto_" no es muy seguro que digamos

\- No. La Cámara está abierta para cualquiera que sepa parsel. Pero no debes preocuparte, soy capaz de bloquear la entrada a mi estudio y a la bóveda del basilisco. Tu hermano no logrará obtener nada de este lugar

Harry asintió. Tendría que seguir confiando en sus pequeñas triquiñuelas para confirmar si Gerald llegaba a bajar hasta aquí. Pero se sentía más tranquilo, ahora que la esfera que silbaba en parsel estaba desactivada, ese escenario era mucho menos probable.

\- ¿Qué necesitamos para empezar a dibujar?- preguntó Harry, animado

\- Solo unas pocas cosas. Tenía todos los instrumentos de medición y grabado aquí. Pero los que estuvieron hechos con componentes orgánicos deben haberse descompuesto

Salazar meditó por un minuto completo mientras revisaba en su memoria.

\- Aproximadamente tres litros de sangre de dragón, siete litros de tinta china, un litro de sangre de salamandra, cuatro docenas de cochinillas rojas vivas, cien mililitros de sangre de cada uno de ustedes. Una gran cantidad de agua purificada. De diez a quince mililitros de toxinas vegetales variadas. Polvo de plata. Pinceles de pelo de unicornio, guantes de piel de dragón, un centenar de plumas de cola de zunzuncito de fuego. También necesitarán…- Salazar se empezó a rascar la barba mientras repasaba una lista de más de cincuenta artículos- …y, considerando que cometerán errores durante el proceso, diría que requieren un 20% o 30% más. Todo suma unos sesenta galeones más o menos

Harry sintió que su visión se distorsionaba y todo daba vueltas. Todo eso quizá costara 60 galeones hace mil años, pero la inflación había reducido la moneda a una mísera fracción de su antiguo valor.

Hermione también lo entendió. Cualquier persona que hubiera ido al Callejón Diagon a realizar sus compras entendería.

\- Si hace falta dinero, podemos revender la maqueta que me diste. Es bastante cara, ¿no?

\- No hace falta- dijo gentilmente- ya veré cómo soluciono esto

Aquel regalo fue algo que compró para congraciarse con sus padres muggles. Algo que pudiera recordarles donde estaba su hija y la sintieran más cerca de ellos. Algo que los disuadiera de sacarla de Hogwarts cuando se enteraran del incidente del Troll.

Por eso le pidió a Hermione que la dejara en su casa.

Además, ocho galeones no harían ninguna diferencia.

* * *

Los tres meses que siguieron fueron una auténtica pesadilla en todos los sentidos.

Un cálculo rápido colocaba el coste de toda la operación en más de setecientos galeones. Dinero que estaba muy lejos de lo que un niño rico podía pedir a sus padres.

Los cien galeones que Harry tenía ahorrados se consumieron en apenas dos semanas. Y para cubrir el resto tuvieron que echar mano de todo su ingenio.

Empezaron reemplazando los costosos artefactos que pedía Salazar por simples juguetes que realizaban una función similar, pero que eran mucho más engorrosos y menos precisos en el trabajo. Poco a poco ganaron confianza, hasta que un buen día a Hermione se le ocurrió sustituirlos por sus análogos muggles, mucho más baratos y sencillos de usar.

Así fue como por medio de los padres de Hermione fueron capaces de conseguir un teodolito de segunda mano y agujas hipodérmicas para reemplazar las lujosas plumas del zunzuncito de fuego. Más tarde, a costa de muchas mentiras, incluso consiguieron solicitar un pedido especializado a una fábrica de sellos. Era verdaderamente mágica la velocidad en la que esos pequeños cacharros podían copiar una y otra vez la misma runa.

Pero también hubo ocasiones en que se toparon con pésimos resultados, como cuando construyeron un pequeño motor de vapor que alimentaba un torno. Una idea brillante en el papel, pero que en la realidad vibraba tanto que era imposible de utilizar.

Cada buena idea ahorraba muchos galeones, pero cada mala idea los hacía desperdiciar semanas.

Sin embargo, todo ese frenesí de improvisación no logró disminuir los gastos en la suficiente medida. Con cada día que pasaba era necesario involucrarse más y más en los turbios negocios que acontecían en las sombras de Hogwarts.

Empezaron vendiendo objetos a otros alumnos, piezas pequeñas e inocentes como resúmenes hechos por él o Hermione, copias de sus tareas, y, más tarde, las propias hojas calca.

Luego empezaron a ser cosas más valiosas. Tres chicas de Ravenclaw colaboraron entre sí para ofrecer cuarenta galeones por el atrapa sueños de Harry. La caperuza de Hedwig fue dada en casi sesenta galeones a un Slytherin, solo para que fuera decomisada una semana después cuando el imbécil quiso usarla para espiar las habitaciones de las chicas.

Y una noche, se sorprendieron a sí mismos robando los insumos de Snape y las plantas de Herbología. Harry nunca sabría que la única razón por la que Draco aceptó contrabandear esos materiales y arriesgarse a la expulsión era porque estaba igual o más desesperado que él por financiar sus propios asuntos turbios.

Así fue como, a comienzos de abril, la Cámara se había convertido en un remolino de artefactos mágicos, herramientas muggles, manchas de pintura, libros viejos, sellos y cantidad de fotocopias esparcidas por el suelo.

En cuanto a ellos, el estrés y la falta de sueño no habían mostrado piedad alguna. Harry, que siempre gozó de excelente salud, tenía dolores de cabeza y sentía que su visión empezaba a resentirse. Y Hermione, que nunca fue una niña particularmente hermosa, ahora ostentaba ojeras y una delgadez a punto de ser enfermiza.

\- Ya no puedo más- dijo débilmente- Voy a tomar una siesta

La débil voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Dejó el carboncillo a un lado y levantó la mirada, solo para verla tambaleándose en dirección a la estatua de serpiente que transportaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Que duermas bien- se despidió con una sonrisa cansada y regresó al trabajo. Solo quedaba repasar algunos trazos con tinta china y él también podría ir a descansar

Levantó un pincel delgado y lentamente rellenó el grueso borde de la runa del Imperius con delgadas estrías negras que representaban la corrupción de la mente. Todas en una misma dirección, pues también debían simbolizar la voluntad del controlador.

Finalmente conectó las estrías con las runas del centro. Surgió un destello de viva luz rojiza, que se elevó en el aire. Hizo unos pequeños puntos con la jeringuilla y la luz adquirió un tono algo más opaco mientras la formación se fusionaba con la piedra.

Harry se puso de pie para observar la belleza de su obra. Con este fragmento completado, solo hacía falta conectar la sección periférica y central usando sangre de dragón para que finalmente concluyera esta endiablada empresa.

Guardó sus instrumentos en su estuche y fue hacia el borde de la cámara. Se enjuagó las manos en el agua empozada y luego frotó sus doloridos ojos.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Se había perdido una vez más la cena? ¿O acaso el toque de queda?

¿Importaba?

Caminó encima del cuerpo durmiente del basilisco y entró en el estudio. La tinta, en especial la sangre, debía ser guardada en contenedores especiales para evitar su descomposición.

\- Hoy has terminado muy tarde

Harry miró la alta figura de Salazar Slytherin y respondió con un hosco "sí".

Sesenta metros cuadrados abarrotados completamente por intrincadas runas. Cuando recordaba a Salazar explicando que un mago entrenado podría dibujar toda la formación en tres días, y que ellos probablemente en dos semanas, sentía un fuerte deseo por cubrir la pared con una lona y dejarlo dormir por otro siglo.

\- No te resientas tanto. Verás que los beneficios del ritual borrarán para siempre cualquier queja que tengas. Ya deberían estar cerca de terminar, ¿verdad?

\- Sí- bostezó- En tres días más o menos

Salazar miró fijamente al niño a punto de desplomarse en el piso. Le recordaba a él mismo cuando era obligado por su maestro a pasar toda la noche clasificando las plantas del invernadero, pero también al pequeño Tom luego de las largas veladas en las que practicaba sin cesar sus habilidades de duelo.

\- Te ves terrible. ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas por el Avada Kedavra?

\- No. Ya no

Harry le había contado a Salazar sobre sus perturbadores sueños y la sensación que sentía en ellos sobre el concepto de la muerte.

Fue de las pocas veces que vio a Salazar intrigado. Pero aun así fue capaz de aconsejarlo sabiamente e indicar todos los síntomas que debía fingir frente a Madame Pomfrey para conseguir una pócima de sueños felices.

\- La magia en sus cuerpos debería recuperar su salud en cuanto vuelvan a su rutina de estudiantes normales. Dile eso también a la niña, está en edad de empezar a preocuparse por su apariencia

Harry asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hedwig. Estaba cómodamente acostada en un improvisado nido hecho de trizas de fotocopias.

\- Puedes dejar a tu lechuza dormir aquí esta noche, pero no vuelvas a permitirle entrar a mi estudio. Está enfadada y lo desordena todo

\- Sí. Es porque vendí sus cosas. En cuanto pueda se lo compensaré

Salazar se le quedó mirando con un matiz de sospecha. Esas muestras de compasión por los demás no concordaban con… bueno, no importaba.

Harry se retiró poco después. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama y dormir tres días completos.

\- Quizá pueda saltarme la primera clase si finjo estar enfermo

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


	11. La Noche del Dragón

**La noche del Dragón**

11:42 p. m. Sábado 4 abril, 1992

Una noche de luna nueva, el momento perfecto para una emboscada.

Escondido en la absoluta oscuridad, sentado en el primer escalón de una de las escaleras de caracol de la torre de astronomía, Draco esperaba la llegada de su presa.

Sostenía unos omniculares frente a sus ojos, observando con total claridad el pasillo vacío frente a él. Ojalá el Potter menos odioso no le hubiera mentido. Si resultaba que Gerald no poseía una capa de invisibilidad, entonces habría desperdiciado doce galeones en preparativos inútiles.

Sacó la carta de su bolsillo derecho y la leyó una vez más.

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el Ridgeback noruego,pero no será fácil traerlo aquí.  
__Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene.  
El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal._

_¿Podríais llevar al Ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado?  
Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

_Charlie_

Draco guardó la carta. Doce de la noche. Solo unos pocos minutos más.

Hubo un tintineo delante de él, probablemente un simple grillo. Pero eso no hizo nada por aliviar su piel de gallina.

Giró una de las perillas, enfocando su visión nocturna en cualquier anormalidad. Pero el piso de mármol seguía cubierto uniformemente por una fina capa de harina, una solución vulgar que nunca hubiera tomado si no estuviera tan corto de fondos.

Respiró profundo mientras se tronaba los nudillos. No debía preocuparse, se había preparado bien. Tenía preparada una contramedida para cada eventualidad. No podía fallar.

"Vamos, yo puedo" se repitió una y otra vez.

Pero, estando solo con sus pensamientos, la idea de que Harry le hubiera mentido sonaba mucho más factible.

¿Por qué más le revelaría tal información? ¿Solo para molestar a su hermano?

Durante los meses anteriores, cada vez que uno de ellos tenía algo de valor que ofrecer al otro, se resolvía con una simple transacción monetaria. Su compañero de cuarto parecía desesperado por obtener la mayor cantidad de galeones en el menor tiempo posible. Y, sin embargo, esta vez solo había pedido leer el contenido de la carta.

¡Bah! No importa, nadie podía interrumpir sus planes.

Un ligero movimiento llamó su atención. Pero cuando fijó su vista, vio que solo era polvo flotando en el aire. Solo polvo. Polvo blanco y delgado. Harina suspendida… ¡ahí!

Draco se acurrucó más en la oscuridad y esperó a que estuvieran más cerca. Sacó una bolsa de harina de su túnica lentamente, la abrió y, cuando sus presas estuvieron a menos de tres metros, agitó con fuerza su brazo.

La calmada noche sin viento hizo el resto del trabajo.

Ahora los veía.

* * *

Harry acomodó cinco mantas gruesas, una encima de otra, en una esquina de la sala de las serpientes. A un lado se encontraba un pequeño estuche con dos pociones re abastecedoras de sangre, y un caldero lleno con varias túnicas de repuesto.

Debía ser cerca de la media noche. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, para esta hora Draco y Gerald deberían luchando con uñas y dientes en la torre de astronomía.

Harry suspiró cansadamente. Un par de semanas más tarde, tal lucha podría haber sido una buena noticia.

Pero no ahora.

Según el plan original, Hermione y él deberían haber tomado cuatro días completos para revisar las runas en busca de errores e imperfecciones. Quizá incluso más, solo para estar seguros.

Sin embargo, hace tan solo tres noches, Harry había descubierto a Malfoy leyendo de forma enfermiza una carta destinada a Ronald Weasley. Y eso echó todo el cronograma por el desagüe.

Sencillamente no podían arriesgarse a que, al descubrir a esos dos en medio de una pelea, los profesores tomaran una actitud más estricta y empezaran a revisar los dormitorios luego del toque de queda.

\- Es hermoso- susurró Hermione, ingresando a la sala

Harry bajó la vista y observó junto con ella la intrincada formación hexagonal con una sensación de orgullo en el corazón.

Ocupaba todo el ancho de la habitación, con los extremos pertenecientes al Avada Kedavra y el Infertilus casi tocando el agua estancada. Cada imperdonable gozaba de un estilo de dibujo único, el cual variaba lentamente hasta transformarse en el siguiente.

A Harry le impresionaba mucho los sentimientos de angustia que provocaba mirar el esquema durante demasiado tiempo. Aunque no sabía si era por una razón puramente psicológica o debido a una cualidad intrínseca del ritual.

\- ¿Empezamos?- preguntó Hermione

\- Sí. Ya terminé de preparar todo

Hermione caminó descalza sobre el emblema del Cruciatus, sintiendo cómo pequeñas trazas de tinta manchaban las plantas de sus pies.

Las runas del Cruciatus podían ser las más saturadas y problemáticas del ritual, con todas sus líneas retorciéndose e intersectándose como en un sistema nervioso, pero para ella evocaban calma e intimidad, pues fueron estas runas las que consumieron la mayoría de sus noches en vela.

\- ¿Lista?- preguntó Harry, igualmente descalzo y de pie sobre el emblema del Imperius

Hermione lo miró y asintió con nerviosismo. Estaba tomando una decisión que ataría toda su existencia.

\- Lista- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas

Harry se arrodilló y con su varita se hizo un pequeño piquete en el centro de la palma derecha. Apenas lo justo para que fluyera una única gota de sangre.

Estando tan cerca del final, sus nervios lo hicieron pensar en sus posesiones perdidas y las explicaciones que debía dar cuando volviera a casa. Pero por primera vez, no sintió ni una gota de arrepentimiento.

Ambos envolvieron sus varitas en un pañuelo y las arrojaron con fuerza lo más lejos que pudieron. Ahora mismo cualquier minucia podría marcar la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

Se miraron una última vez a los ojos, simultáneamente bajaron sus manos y golpearon enérgicamente la dura superficie de piedra.

Hubo un breve instante de calma antes de la tormenta, y entonces la formación empezó a drenar sus energías como una sanguijuela.

La magia cortó desde el centro de la palma hasta la punta del dedo medio. La sangre de ambos fluyó de forma antinatural, utilizando las líneas pintadas como si fueran raíles, directo al centro del hexágono.

En muy poco tiempo la formación se tiño de escarlata y el espeso olor a hierro llenó el aire, dejando solo dos cuerpos desfallecidos como únicos espectadores.

* * *

Gerald y Ron subieron por las escaleras de la torre de astronomía tirando a Norberto detrás de ellos.

Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por sus rostros. A pesar de que ambos estaban usando Wingardium Leviosa sobre la jaula, los cincuenta kilos del lagarto no era algo que podía ser arrastrado con facilidad.

Tan concentrados estaban en su tarea que no notaron la delgada capa de harina puesta en el piso de mármol hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Malfoy los esperaba. Sus ojos vigilantes apuntando a las huellas que estaban dejando. Y un segundo después, su disfraz quedaba completamente inutilizado por el más trillado de los métodos.

\- Entonces es cierto- dijo Malfoy, sacudiendo los restos de harina de sus manos- tienes una capa de invisibilidad

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo Ron, avanzando desafiante mientras Gerald arrojaba la nívea capa a un lado para no entorpecer sus movimientos

\- Tan solo que se respeten las reglas de la escuela

Apuntaron sus varitas contra Draco, atentos a cualquier truco que quisiera realizar. Pero este solo levantó las palmas riéndose.

\- Como pueden ver, no traigo mi varita. No la necesito. Crabbe y Goyle se encuentran escondidos, pero son capaces de escucharnos. Si algo me pasa darán una alarma tan fuerte que será escuchada por todo Hogwarts y esta vez- dijo mirando la capa cubierta de blanco- no tendrán forma de ocultar al dragón

\- ¿Crees que dice la verdad?- susurró Ron

\- Déjame comprobarlo. ¡Accio varita!- sorprendentemente nada salió volando de las túnicas de Malfoy. ¡En verdad no la traía consigo!

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Gerald, mucho más calmado

\- La capa a cambio de mi silencio. No creo que sea una decisión difícil: Una simple capa de invisibilidad o la indudable expulsión de la escuela

Draco sintió orgullo por que su voz no revelara su agitación.

Recordó la charla con Harry, cuando este le describió las características de la capa así como las formas tentativas en que podría descubrir su presencia. Y al mismo tiempo, las historias que su madre le contaba, los libros infantiles con los que aprendió a leer y la imposibilidad técnica de una capa invisible que durara más de un año.

Es por esto que dudaba tanto de las palabras de Harry. Podía entender que familias caídas en desgracia como los Weasley carecieran de dinero para una edición antigua de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", pero los Potter no.

Sin embargo, debía intentarlo. Todavía existía una posibilidad de que su inmunda madre sangre sucia no los hubiera criado de forma adecuada.

\- ¿Te atreves a chantajearnos?

\- No Ron. Tiene razón, no es una decisión difícil- dijo mientras inspeccionaba las únicas cuatro habitaciones que estaban a la vista. No eran demasiadas, podía hacerlo

Gerald dibujó un arco con su varita, señalando una por una todas las puertas a la vez que gritaba "¡Alohomora!"

Solo se abrirían las puertas que no tuvieran protección mágica. Las únicas donde podrían estar escondidos los compinches de Draco.

Pero ninguno de las puertas se abrió.

Draco sacó una veintena de hojas de su túnica y las arrojó al aire al mismo tiempo que corría escaleras arriba. Guiadas por un hechizo previo muy sencillo, los papeles se pegaron como estampillas a las paredes y el techo.

Gerald reconoció al instante las runas dibujadas en las hojas. "Incendiarius" e "Ignitus", Malfoy estaba loco al lanzar algo así sobre ellos.

\- ¡Protego!- chilló, y el escudo más fuerte y grande que jamás hizo cubrió a Ron y a él. Norberto tendría que arreglárselas solo

Sin embargo, una vez más Malfoy lo había engañado.

Las hojas se despegaron y cayeron inofensivamente al suelo. La sangre de escarabajo de fuego con la que se debían dibujar, parecía haber sido reemplazada por simple carboncillo.

Gerald bajó el escudo y soltó el aire en sus pulmones en medio de una tos, había agotado buena parte de su energía en un movimiento inútil.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Malfoy bajando por las escaleras. Había vuelto, y esta vez tenía su varita con él.

* * *

Harry despertó en medio de un estallido de dolor penetrante. El tormento iba y venía periódicamente, con cada punzada volviéndose mucho peor respecto a la anterior. Lo único que pedía su cuerpo era quedarse en posición fetal y cerrar con fuerza los ojos hasta volver a quedar inconsciente.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Aprovechó los escasos segundos en que desaparecía el dolor para ponerse a duras penas de pie. Obligó a sus piernas a dar un paso después de otro y notó con sorpresa que la intrincada formación había desaparecido, dejando solo un borrón sanguinolento en el suelo.

A unos siete metros estaba el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Se encontraba boca arriba con sus brazos extendidos a los lados. Al igual que él, la herida en su mano estaba cicatrizada de forma anti estética.

Llegó hasta ella y lentamente la tomó de las muñecas. Solo necesitaba arrastrarla hasta la pila de frazadas.

\- Todo va a estar bien, solo aguanta

Ella no sufría dolor, la inmunidad al Cruciatus la protegía de eso. Sin embargo, el Imperdonable estaba tallando su esencia en cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo y eso la dejaba paralizada, solo capaz de mover sus ojos, respirar y sufrir los mareos por la pérdida de sangre.

Salazar había insistido en que hablara con ella. La carencia de sentidos podía desencadenar fácilmente el pánico, y el pánico desencadenar horribles alucinaciones.

Sintió un intenso dolor subiendo por su columna hasta la nuca. Tropezó hacia atrás soltando a Hermione y empezó a tener unos escalofríos terribles.

\- Estoy bien… estoy bien- dijo al cabo de unos minutos

Con lágrimas en los ojos consiguió ponerse a gatas y jalarla hacia las mantas.

Cubrió a ambos lo mejor que pudo y se preparó para los espasmos que debían atacarlo en unos instantes. Pronto el Imperius terminaría su trabajo en la columna y atacaría el cerebro con todo su poder. Entonces se convertiría en la primera persona en sentir cómo algo invadía y cambiaba el funcionamiento de sus neuronas.

Dentro de poco.

Dentro de poco.

Dentro de…

"¡Ahhhhhh!" gritó en su mente. Pues había perdido el conocimiento antes de que su garganta pudiera emitir algún sonido.

* * *

Gerald jadeó por un poco de aire. Sentía que su límite se volvía más y más cercano.

En el pasado, siempre que su magia hubiera bajado del treinta por ciento, sus maestros detenían el entrenamiento y le permitían tomar un descanso.

"El mejor momento para que un alumno aprenda es cuando se encuentra en sus mejores condiciones" habían dicho mientras se sentaban en el césped y comentaban sus errores y las posibles formas de mejorar.

Pero Draco no era uno de sus maestros.

Esa maldita serpiente Slytherin debió estar entrenando desde su último duelo. A pesar que sus maleficios eran muy sencillos, del tipo "Piernas Unidas", "Ceguera Temporal" o "Petrificus Totalus", atacaba encadenando siete de ellos en rápida sucesión.

El primer hechizo siempre era muy débil, más débil incluso de lo que Draco podría lanzar típicamente, pero la potencia de los siguientes parecía crecer en un 20% respecto al anterior.

Tal anormalidad lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, y ese descuido le costó la ayuda de Ron, que ahora permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

\- Protego- dijo Gerald, levantando otro escudo

En las estrechas escaleras de la torre de astronomía no siempre era capaz de esquivar. No estando tan agotado por cargar la jaula de Norberto hasta aquí.

Y entonces vino el séptimo hechizo de esta serie.

Prácticamente duplicaba el poder que debería tener un hechizo de ese tipo. Su débil escudo se dispersó, pero por lo menos desvió el ataque hacia un lado.

Draco respiró agitadamente, sus ojos delataban su angustia mientras revisaba que ningún profesor se acercara atraído por el escándalo. Había pensado que sería una victoria fácil.

\- Vamos Potter. Solo dame la capa, esto no tiene por qué terminar mal. Estás jugándote no solo tu expulsión, sino la del mugroso guardabosque

\- Eres basura Malfoy- dijo Gerald lanzando otro hechizo

Pero Malfoy verdaderamente se estaba desesperando. Su plan inicial le había parecido infalible. Si Gerald se rendía, entonces ganaba una capa de invisibilidad que Potter no podría recuperar sin confesar el asunto del dragón.

Y si por el contrario Gerald demostraba ser mucho mejor que él, entonces daría la alarma y escaparía hacia arriba por las escaleras. Su hermosa escoba lo estaba esperando al lado de una de las ventanas.

Pero no había esperado que la situación se estancara. Gerald parecía furioso por su amigo caído y no parecía tener intención alguna de dejarlo escapar. Ahora mismo darle la espalda y huir era un suicidio.

Draco ejecutó otra vez "Los Siete Pasos de Ziretal" y dirigió los primeros tres a Gerald, quien los esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Los siguientes cuatro, sin embargo, apuntaron al cuerpo de Ron.

Lo que lanzaba era un simple hechizo de "golpe físico". Lo máximo que causaría sería unos moretones, pero tenía planeado amenazar a Gerald con hacerlo una y otra vez si no se rendía.

Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver a Gerald desperdiciar tontamente su magia y saltar sobre el cuerpo de su amigo para protegerlo con el último escudo que pudo exprimir de sus reservas mágicas.

Draco disparó una última cadena de hechizos. Una vez que este escudo se derrumbara, él no solo obtendría la capa, sino que podría dar la alarma y lograr que lo expulsaran.

El "Protego" resistió excepcionalmente bien, desviando todos los golpes a un lado. Casi pudo significar el inicio de un contraataque, pero cuando todo terminó, la mano temblorosa de Gerald dejó caer su varita.

Draco sonrió. Suya era la victoria. Y, sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco.

Casualidad entre casualidades. Los últimos cuatro hechizos que rebotaron en el escudo habían golpeado la cerradura de la jaula. Ahora Norberto, asustado y libre, los miraba atentamente culpándolos por todo el bullicio que causaron.

Cuando Draco vio las primeras llamas formándose en las mandíbulas del dragón, renunció a cualquier idea de ganancias y pérdidas.

Sacó una carta color rojo de sus bolsillos y la rompió con los dedos.

En solo unos segundos todo el castillo escuchó los gritos que emitía el vociferador.

* * *

**P.D. : Se agradecen los reviews. Y obedezcan la cuarentena**


	12. Europa

**Europa**

Hermione despertó sintiéndose renovada, poderosa… y extrañamente invulnerable. Sin ningún tipo de molestia, ni siquiera la más mínima. A pesar de haber dormido toda la noche en una túnica manchada de su propia sangre.

Alargó el brazo y tomó un frasco color rojo oscuro. Sacó el corcho y bebió todo el contenido de un trago, sin inmutarse por el horrible sabor de la poción. Incluso el asco había sido suprimido por el Cruciatus.

Se levantó tambaleándose y empezó a caminar en dirección a su varita. La cual, por suerte, había arrojado a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba ahora. Necesitaba revisar los efectos del ritual sobre su cuerpo.

Pero cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos e inyectó un poco de magia, esa idea desapareció de su mente.

Una emoción, que hasta ese momento crecía disimuladamente, saturó sus sentidos y le hizo retener el aire en sus pulmones. Por primera vez comprendió lo peligrosa que podía ser una varita, que no solo era una herramienta, sino también un arma.

Y a la vez la invadió la irrefrenable necesidad de torturar a alguien, de disfrutar del dolor que podría causarle a su víctima. Como si estuviera sosteniendo un látigo en sus manos y viera a cientos de personas arrodilladas frente a ella.

Apuntó hacia el corcho y lo transfiguró en un escarabajo.

Luego, guiada por un conocimiento tallado en su sistema nervioso, disparó un finísimo hilo de color cobre de la punta de su varita y vio cómo el pobre bicho se retorcía de dolor durante los tres segundos en que la magia le permitió mantener su forma de insecto.

Una felicidad inmensa palpitó en su pecho.

El Cruciatus era parte de ella, y eso le permitía "ver" con una claridad impresionante su funcionamiento. La forma en que atravesaba la piel y estrangulaba los nervios, provocando un dolor puro. Tan puro que podía ser palpitante, abrasivo, agudo o gozar de una naturaleza única para cada persona. Todo dependiendo de lo que a la víctima más atormentara.

En comparación con la mente primitiva del insecto, el tormento de un humano debía ser muy superior tanto cuantitativa como cualitativamente.

Por fin entendía lo que era descrito en el Libro Plateado. La razón por la que el Cruciatus estaba asociado a una victoria aplastante luego de una guerra. A poseer la completa capacidad de hacer lo que deseara con el lado perdedor, incluso torturarlos hasta la locura.

Resistiendo la emoción que la recorría, caminó hacia el borde de la sala y se sumergió en el agua fría. Salazar había advertido lo fácil que era intoxicarse con el poder de los primigenios.

\- ¿Harry?- Con la mente más clara, y luego de cambiarse la túnica, Hermione procedió a acercarse con un caldero lleno de agua

Siendo el Cruciatus y el Imperius imperdonables de igual ley, y sabiendo que ambos ofrecían protección contra la Legilimancia, Hermione esperaba no verse afectada de ninguna manera por el aura del Imperius.

Pero cuando Harry abrió sus ojos, Hermione supo que el Cruciatus no presentaba defensa alguna contra el miedo.

Harry la miraba con el desprecio con el que un humano miraría al más bajo de los animales. Sintió deseos de huir y de rendirse a partes iguales, cómo el humo de un incendio que aterroriza y duerme al mismo tiempo.

Su rostro poseía el mismo semblante de determinación obsesiva que había visto cuando se quedaban sin fondos. Y a pesar de estar sentado, su postura ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante evocaba la imagen de un animal acechando a su presa.

Entonces los ojos de Harry se desviaron nerviosamente en busca de su varita. Apenas por un instante, pero fue suficiente para reaccionar y darse cuenta que ella no era la única en estado de alerta.

Luego un baldazo de agua fría lo baño de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Una débil luz violeta iluminó el estudio de Salazar mientras este los inspeccionaba a detalle, observando con incredulidad los cambios físicos ocurridos durante la noche.

La niña tenía un sistema nervioso completamente extraño. Era doble. Con las fibras dedicadas a la movilidad completamente separadas de las sensoriales. Ambas funcionando a la vez, pero de forma radicalmente diferente. Todas ellas protegidas por algo que parecía metal y a la vez materia orgánica.

Y el diseño… era fantástico. En especial en su piel. Trabajado a una escala extremadamente pequeña, imposible de manipular incluso con magia.

Si hace mil años uno de sus alumnos le hubiera presentado una muestra de ese tejido, lo habría expulsado inmediatamente por intentar jugarle una broma.

Salazar suspiró e hizo unos pocos comentarios vagos. Incluso con todo su conocimiento, solo podía adivinar:

\- Deberías ser capaz de sentir dolor físico… pero solo hasta cierto punto. Más allá de eso tu cuerpo lo interpretará como un simple malestar. En cuanto al dolor producto de un hechizo, no deberías sentir nada

Harry, por otro lado, era mucho más difícil de leer.

Los cambios en la médula espinal eran poco notables. Enfocados tan solo en la protección física más básica. Pero los cambios en el cerebro eran cientos de veces más abundantes y sutiles. Apenas era capaz de entender unos cuantos, y esos ya eran sumamente impactantes.

\- Solo estoy suponiendo. Pero creo que en tu interior alberga mínimamente una veintena de personalidades. Todas idénticas. Creándose y destruyéndose constantemente. Cualquier intento de invadir tu mente simplemente se diluye- habló, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras- realmente es muy difícil analizarlos a detalle sin las herramientas adecuadas

La habitación regresó a su iluminación normal. Quizá un poco más oscura debido a que Salazar deseaba esconder su propia ignorancia acerca de los resultados.

Pues a pesar de que, durante el desarrollo del ritual, los cuatro fundadores realizaron muchos ensayos con ratas, esta era la primera vez que veía un producto exitoso en humanos.

En cierta forma, Harry y Hermione también fueron un experimento más. Aunque, por supuesto, esto era algo que nunca les diría.

\- Me sorprende que estén indemnes. Imaginé que tendrían una pequeña lucha cuando despertaran- dijo cambiando de tema

\- Entonces quizá debiste advertirnos con más intensidad- refunfuñó Harry, secándose el cabello con una toalla

Salazar se encogió de hombros. Una parte de él había sentido curiosidad por saber quién se impondría sobre el otro.

Pero, justo cuando estuvo a punto de responderle a Harry, arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia arriba. Hacia los límites de lo que podía captar su conciencia.

\- Hay demasiado ajetreo en la superficie. Incluso para un domingo. Será mejor que tomen una salida alejada del castillo

Tomaron eso como una despedida. Asintieron y caminaron en dirección a la puerta.

\- Una cosa más- dijo Salazar

Ambos niños se voltearon.

\- Estoy orgulloso de lo que han logrado

* * *

El Sol del mediodía calentaba débilmente a través de las copas de los árboles.

En comparación a los terrenos cercanos al castillo, el bosque prohibido era un área repleta de peligros. Algo que habían descubierto por la fuerza cuando intentaron solventar algunos gastos recolectando hierbas y cazando bichos mágicos. Sobra decir que, al final de aquella noche, acordaron por unanimidad robarle a Snape.

\- Imperio- dijo Harry, señalando un desafortunado cuervo que picoteaba algo en el suelo. Luego realizó un gesto con la mano, y el ave obedeció volando hasta su brazo

\- Eso parece ser más útil que el Cruciatus- dijo Hermione

\- No creas. El Imperius tiene un alcance de unos dos metros como máximo. Y no es posible dar instrucciones que el receptor no pueda comprender

Harry le dio mentalmente algunas órdenes al cuervo, y este voló en dirección al castillo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Hermione- Toda nuestra atención estuvo en completar este proyecto y nunca nos pusimos a pensar qué haríamos después

Harry pateo unas cuantas hojas caídas, disfrutando el único paseo sin preocupaciones que tenía desde hace meses.

\- No dispongo de recursos suficientes para volver a dibujar el diagrama, ni tampoco de un candidato que goce de nuestra confianza. Por ahora lo mejor será recuperar nuestra salud y dedicarnos a las clases normales

\- En realidad me gustaría que retomáramos las clases de parsel. Con la conexión mental debería ser más fácil… ¡Oh! Olvidamos preguntarle a Salazar cómo usar conexión mental

Harry sostuvo su cabeza. Si alguna vez hubiera probado el wiski de su padre entonces reconocería este malestar como resaca. Uno de los efectos secundarios del ritual.

\- Decidiremos que hacer el lunes. No puedo pensar en nada con este dolor

Hermione lo miró confundida.

\- Yo no siento nada

\- Lo que significa que la inmunidad al Cruciatus está funcionando- sonrió a duras penas- el lunes Hermione, por favor. Ahora mismo solo quiero dormir

Salieron del bosque y vieron a lo lejos solo tres o cuatro grupos de alumnos fuera del castillo. Algo muy extraño para un domingo de primavera.

Fue en ese momento en que el cuervo volvió para presentar su informe.

\- «rrok-rrok»- crascitó, posándose confianzudamente en la cabeza de Hermione

\- Ya veo- dijo Harry

\- «rrok-rrok» «rrok-rrok» «KRAA»

\- Con que eso ha pasado

\- «rrok-rrok»

\- Es una terrible noticia

Tres minutos después. Y luego de docenas de esos intercambios, Harry liberó al ave y la dejó volver a su nido.

\- ¡¿Puedes entender a los animales?!

\- No, para nada. Solo me respondía "sí o no" a las preguntas que hacía- dijo Harry, angustiado

\- Ah, vale. Y entonces… ¿qué pasó? ¿Descubrieron al dragón? ¿Han endurecido las reglas de la escuela?

\- Algo mucho peor. Algo que nunca imaginé que podría suceder

Una gota de sudor frio resbaló por su frente al recordar todas las actividades ilegales en las que estaba involucrado.

\- Dime… ¿sabes quién es Rita Skeeter?

* * *

\- Un desastre. Un verdadero desastre es lo que pones en mis manos- se quejaba Cornelius Fudge, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de celebrar- pero es posible solucionarlo. Sí. Con una poca de diplomacia, casi todo se puede solucionar

Dumbledore se mantuvo callado e inexpresivo. A veces era más rápido dejar a Fudge divagar, en lugar de intentar preguntar directamente.

\- El asunto del dragón es imposible de ocultar. Los rumores ya se han esparcido… y Rita Skeeter ha conseguido un buen número de declaraciones de los alumnos. Aunque quizá pueda hacer algo para minimizar el tema. ¿Te he dicho que conozco al editor de "El Profeta"? Buen tipo, me apoyó en mi campaña

\- Sí, lo conozco

\- Pero el asunto del Troll es diferente. Debiste decírmelo Albus, solo por si acaso. Si bien solo dos personas llegaron a verlo y te deshiciste del cuerpo rápidamente, sabes que Rita puede sonsacarle información hasta a las paredes

\- Reconozco que fue un error encargarle la tarea del entierro a los elfos domésticos

Atravesaron una gran puerta, ingresando al departamento de seguridad mágica.

\- Lucius está enojado. Su hijo está en San Mungo y me ha dicho que no descansará hasta que convenza al consejo escolar de destituirte. ¿Te he dicho que conozco al Sanador en jefe? Buen tipo, su hermana trabaja en…

\- Sí, también la conozco. Pero volviendo al tema: si me has llamado aquí, supongo que no es para decirme que no puedes hacer nada

\- Oh, por supuesto que puedo. Observa, ya llegamos

Cornelius saludó a los guardias custodiando la puerta y a una secretaria bastante atractiva (a la cual saludó mucho más efusivamente). Luego abrió la puerta y entraron a una gran sala llena de casilleros.

\- Normalmente las pertenencias de los heridos son mantenidas en el hospital. Pero la naturaleza de estos objetos requería un protocolo diferente

Cornelius abrió uno de los casilleros y retiró con sumo cuidado dos objetos.

\- Por un lado tenemos una carta que incrimina de forma incuestionable al joven llamado Ronald Weasley y a Gerald Potter- dijo entregándole el papel a Dumbledore

\- Pero por otro lado…- dijo abriendo una pequeña bolsita de seda- Tenemos diez galeones, tres de ellos color gris. Falsos, por supuesto. Nuestros aurores encubiertos los usan para rastrear la cadena de contrabando en el Callejón Knockturn

Recibió de vuelta la carta de Dumbledore y volvió a guardar todo con sumo cuidado.

\- Encontramos todo esto dentro de las túnicas del pequeño Draco Malfoy. Recuerdo que me comentaste que habían estado desapareciendo insumos alquímicos

\- Sí- respondió Dumbledore pensativo- No puedo creer que haya sido un alumno. Tenía otro sospechoso en mente… pero supongo que me equivoqué

\- Esta información por ahora es confidencial. Pero hay una posibilidad de que pueda convencer a Lucius de abandonar sus intentos de destituirte si le prometo que no habrá acciones contra su hijo. Ni de parte tuya ni mía… después de todo, un niño puede cometer errores, y no es justo que su educación sea interrumpida por algunos hierbajos robados

Dumbledore miró al ministro directo a los ojos. Sospechaba que esta propuesta le fue hecha a Lucius mucho antes que a él.

Salieron por la puerta y tomaron rumbo al comedor del Ministerio de Magia. Considerando que ya era más del medio día, era probable que ninguno de los dos tuviera oportunidad de almorzar si no aprovechaban ese momento.

\- Yo conservo mi cargo como director. Draco y Gerald no son expulsados ni investigados. Los Malfoy escapan de un escándalo… todos obtenemos lo que deseamos. Sin embargo, todas las pruebas siguen en tus manos. ¿Qué deseas tú, Cornelius?- preguntó Dumbledore luego que unos empleados humanos trajeran la comida. Los elfos domésticos no se usaban por motivos de seguridad

\- Lo haces sonar como si te pidiera que hicieras algo ilegal. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo quiero que me ayudes a mejorar las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país. Te lo he pedido varias veces desde el inicio del año

"Y yo siempre te he dicho que tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme" pensó Dumbledore.

Fudge continuó hablando:

\- Ya conoces a los ministros de Bulgaria. Han sido educados en Durmstrang, y respetan mucho más el poder mágico que el político. Sería de gran ayuda si pudieras convencerlos de… ceder en algunos de sus términos

Dumbledore revisó en su memoria. No había escuchado de algún suceso reciente que requiriera su intervención.

Estaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el cual él mismo impulsó para fortalecer la cooperación internacional… y ser capaz de pedir ayuda en caso de que lo de Voldemort se saliera de las manos. Pero faltaba tres años, y era poco probable que Fudge hablara de eso.

\- ¿Cuáles serían los motivos? No será por el torneo de los tres magos, ¿verdad?

\- No… Bueno, en cierta forma sí. Veras, hay un matrimonio de conveniencia llevándose a cabo en las altas esferas de los países del este. Y Karkaroff está involucrado

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. Los matrimonios arreglados estaban muy mal vistos actualmente. A día de hoy solo ocurrían cuando una familia noble en decadencia vendía a su hija para pagar los derroches de tiempos pasados.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es la pobre muchacha? Tal vez pueda intercambiar algunas palabras con Karkaroff y convencerlo de no pasarse de la raya

Fudge miró a Dumbledore sin captar el significado de sus palabras. Luego, iluminado por la comprensión, estalló en risas.

\- Jajaja, Albus. Me has hecho reír. Con solo imaginar a Karkaroff como el "galante novio", no puedo… Jajaja

Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que el ministro se calmara.

\- No. No. Es Krum quien está forzado a casarse. Y con una joven muy bonita además… así que no creo que se encuentre hundido en la desdicha

Tomó un sorbo de su copa, ahogando las últimas carcajadas que amenazaban con escapar.

\- Todo lo que te voy son rumores. Pero de buena fuente sé que son ciertos. La joven ha nacido con una mutación extraordinaria. Algo que no se había visto nunca. Uno de esos cuerpos con una magia intrínseca que… Bueno, no necesito explicártelo, supongo que tú sabes más que yo sobre esas cosas

\- Viktor, por su lado, también posee una mutación. Una que encajaría a la perfección con la de ella. Y podría llevar a que sus hijos sean mucho más "dotados" mágicamente- continuó Fudge

\- No veo cómo eso tenga algo que ver con Inglaterra - interrumpió Dumbledore

\- El problema es que la chica es de Rusia… y las otras familias nobles de su país no desean que una muchacha tan destacable se case con un extranjero. Mucho menos con un plebeyo. Para saltear ese obstáculo, Viktor necesita de la "gloria eterna" otorgada por el Cáliz de Fuego

Fudge suspiró cansadamente.

\- Karkaroff ha estado presionando para que el torneo se adelante y ha convencido a los ministros de Bulgaria para que lo apoyen. Han amenazado con no participar si no hacemos caso a sus demandas. No entienden los gastos para nuestro país que supondría hacer eso. Ni tampoco que también necesitaríamos convencer a Francia

Dumbledore se llevó un trozo de ternera asada a la boca mientras meditaba. Si Karkaroff y los ministros insistían tanto, entonces debían estar seguros de la victoria de Viktor Krum.

Quizá una mutación única fuera suficiente para convencer a una familia noble de casar a su hija. Pero no era suficiente para que el gobierno de un país creyera que un muchacho de quince años pudiera superar fácilmente a lo mejor que podía ofrecer Hogwarts y Beauxbatons. Había algo muy extraño en todo esto.

Al parecer había cometido el error de distanciarse del escenario internacional. Algo imperdonable. Necesitaba estar al tanto de los futuros magos formándose en Europa, tanto ortodoxos como oscuros. Y tratar con políticos extranjeros le daría toda esa información.

\- Me has convencido Cornelius. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para persuadir a los ministros de reconsiderar la fecha del torneo

\- Fantástico. Jejeje, sabía que estarías de acuerdo

Además, si pudiera lograr que algunos representantes de Rusia asistieran al torneo, podría conseguir un apoyo mucho mayor contra Voldemort del que obtendría de Francia y Bulgaria juntas.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen los reviews**


	13. Semejantes

**Semejantes**

Gerald miró a sus alrededores, confirmando que ninguna de las enfermeras se encontraba en la habitación y a continuación se irguió un poco hasta adquirir una postura recostada. Se encontraba en una de las camas de hospital en San Mungo, en uno de los cuartos privados que podían permitirse las familias pudientes.

El procedimiento para eliminar las quemaduras había consistido en cubrir todo su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de pasta medicinal. Un procedimiento eficiente y rápido, pero el cual necesitó que los curanderos indujeran un estado de coma durante tres días.

Apenas desde esta madrugada estaba consiente, pero desearía no estarlo. No considerando todo lo que pasó durante esos días.

Levantó uno de los periódicos amontonados en su mesita de noche. Era de los pocos medios de entretenimiento en el mundo mágico y no se le negaba a nadie, ni siquiera en el hospital.

_En la escuela Hogwarts, algo está pasando. Escribe Rita Skeeter, desde el lugar de los hechos. El escándalo sin precedentes ocurrido el pasado sábado sigue ocasionando problemas para el actual director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Ayer, a primera hora de la mañana, se vio obligado a solicitar al Consejo Escolar un permiso para ausentarse de sus labores por un periodo de veinte días no consecutivos. Según declara el director: «El Ministerio ha solicitado mis servicios para llevar a cabo labores de naturaleza plenamente política»._

_Sin embargo, a la fecha de esta publicación, no ha especificado los servicios estaría llevando a cabo, por lo que es lógico preguntarse: ¿Acaso el Ministerio estará intentando alejar a Albus Dumbledore mientras nuestros calificados aurores realizan las pericias necesarias? O más importante aún: __¿Qué otros peligros potenciales encontrarán en los terrenos escolares?_

_Cuando se le preguntó sobre los rumores de dragones ilegales siendo criados con fines económicos, la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall pareció sumamente perturbada y, en opinión de esta reportera, asustada ante la posibilidad de perder su empleo si hablaba de forma negativa del director._

_Por otra parte, durante una conversación con el guardabosque del colegio, accidentalmente nos reveló…_

Gerald arrojó el periódico a un lado. Podía imaginarse la horrible entrevista que debió hacerle a Hagrid. La forma en la que él intentaría defender a Dumbledore argumentando lo encantadores que eran los dragones, solo para que Rita Skeeter lo personificara en su artículo como un semi gigante violento y sin sentido común.

Golpeó con su puño la cama, imaginando que se trataba del rostro de Draco. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba la forma sucia en la que lo venció. Odiaba cómo fue obligado a pelear de forma defensiva, sin oportunidad de responder. Odiaba a Draco, lo odiaba…

Gerald suspiró con desánimo.

No odiaba a Draco. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Durante mucho tiempo quiso demostrarle al mundo que él era más que solo "el niño que vivió", pero ahora la realidad lo había golpeado. Él solo era un título vacío.

Había sido derrotado antes, por supuesto que sí. Pero siempre por adultos o jóvenes mucho mayores que él. E incluso en esas situaciones podía concebir en su mente un nuevo enfoque con el que obtener su revancha.

Esta vez era diferente. Cada vez que se imaginaba en aquel oscuro pasillo de la torre de astronomía, con su varita en su mano y al enjaulado Norberto detrás de él; siempre era derrotado, sin importar las decisiones que tomara.

\- Hola hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

James Potter entró por la puerta, sosteniendo la varita de Gerald entre sus dedos

\- Pude conseguir que los doctores me la entregaran, pensé que querrías tenerla lo más pronto posible

\- Gracias papá. Estoy bien- respondió Gerald, cogiendo su varita y logrando conjurar unas pocas chispas plateadas

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- No del todo, pero me voy haciendo una buena idea- dijo apuntando a los periódicos- debes estar decepcionado de mi

\- Para nada. Hagrid fue a hablar con el director y sabemos los motivos que debiste tener. Ni tu madre ni yo estamos enojados- soltó una pequeña risa indiscreta- Si supieras todo lo que yo hice a tu edad

Gerald solo asintió.

\- ¿Realmente estás bien? Pareces pensativo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

\- Sí, lo sé… Es solo que…- dudó en decirle la verdad- No es nada.

James conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para creerle. Y por esa misma razón supo que era mala idea enfrentarlo. A veces era mejor… algo más directo.

\- Quizá sea más fácil si no me lo dices con palabras- James sacó su propia varita. Veintiocho centímetros y medio, hecha de caoba y excelente para transformaciones. Aunque quizá no tan buena para lo que estaba a punto de hacer- ¿Puedo?

Gerald asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¡Legilimancia!

Y de pronto todos los sucesos concernientes al duelo aparecieron en la mente de James. Así como la angustia, la adrenalina, el cansancio… y los sentimientos de derrota.

\- Ya lo viste. Eso no fue una simple derrota, no pude ni siquiera responder

James sacudió la cabeza en negativa

\- Él tenía demasiadas ventajas. Te obligó a gastar magia de forma inútil, no podías retirarte ni avanzar, estabas en un espacio estrecho, él podía cubrirse en todo momento en las escaleras de caracol. Y lo más importante, desconocías por completo sus técnicas de…

\- ¡Eso no cambia el hecho que me mandó a San Mungo!

James colocó una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo.

\- No hijo, no fue Draco el que te lastimó de esa manera. Si fuera así no me hubieran importado las palabras de Dumbledore, no descansaría hasta que lo expulsaran de la escuela

\- ¿No fue él?- Gerald volvió a revisar sus memorias. Lo último que recordaba era estar arrodillado, sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo su varita. Luego una luz brillante lo envolvió todo- ¿El dragón?

James sonrió gentilmente, pero volvió a negar.

\- No. Fue la harina. Es algo que ocurre cuando hay polvo suspendido en el aire y se prende una chispa. Las partículas diminutas se encienden y provocan una explosión. De hecho, fue una suerte que el principal lesionado fue el dragón

\- ¡Eso significa que la capa…!- Exclamó sorprendido

\- Está a salvo. La tengo conmigo

Gerald sonrió. Feliz de no haber perdido una herencia familiar, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de que eso no cambiaba en nada su derrota.

\- No reconocí la técnica que usó Draco- dijo Gerald, queriendo cambiar de tema y viendo como su padre parecía volver a preocuparse

\- Sí. No es algo que ninguno de nosotros pensó en enseñarte. Aquello era "Los Siete Pasos de Ziretal". Fue algo muy popular hace cien años. Bastante sencillo de aprender y muy eficiente en duelos. Se enseñaba durante el segundo año, pero debido a su peligrosidad se movió al quinto año. Sin embargo, para muchachos de 15 o 16, disparar siete veces seguidas en rápida sucesión era algo que podían lograr sin necesidad de aprender esa técnica. Así quedó en desuso

\- ¿Tiene puntos flacos?

\- Todo tiene sus pros y sus contras. Según recuerdo, esta técnica permite disparar siete hechizos en rápida sucesión, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior en un 20%. Pero una vez el usuario ha empezado a ejecutarla, no puede detenerse hasta disparar siete veces. Tampoco es capaz de cambiar el tipo de hechizo que está lanzando ni moverse mientras dispara.  
No debes sentirte mal, hijo. Una derrota la tenemos todos. Ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore: "Un mago mediocre se hunde en su derrota, un buen mago la supera, y uno excelente aprende de ella"- dijo mientras sonreía con complicidad y hacía un gesto con el mentón, indicándole que volviera a intentarlo

Gerald entendió el mensaje. Cogió su varita y cerró los ojos. Volvió una vez más a la torre de astronomía, Draco frente a él, Norberto tras de sí y Ron inconsciente a un lado.

Pero esta vez no intentó ganar en un choque directo.

Se vio a sí mismo retrocediendo hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de la jaula, amenazando a Draco con liberar a Norberto, usando Accio para poner a salvo a Ron, recuperando poco a poco el aliento y arrastrando la pelea… Entonces, luego de varios minutos, aprovechaba que Draco no podía moverse, para levantar un fuerte escudo y correr directo hacia él.

Cerró la distancia. Draco a solo un par de metros, sin posibilidad de escapar y dejando inútil los siete pasos de quien sabe quién.

Abrió los ojos, emocionado. Quería contarle a su padre sus ideas y preguntarle su opinión, pero en la silla solo se encontraba una pequeña caja no más grande que una cesta de mimbre. Dentro, sin daño ni mancha, se hallaba su capa de invisibilidad.

Gerald sonrió. No había perdido la confianza de su padre.

Colocó la capa de vuelta en la caja y la puso en su mesita de noche. Libre de su aflicción y con la mente mucho más centrada, volvió a coger el periódico y continuó leyendo.

_Por otra parte, durante una conversación con el guardabosque del colegio, accidentalmente nos reveló el descubrimiento de múltiples cadáveres de unicornio desangrados en las profundidades del bosque prohibido. Sus intentos de atrapar al animal atacante no han dado ningún fruto y…_

Mientras leía ese párrafo, en aquellos breves instantes en que pasaba de la molestia por el sensacionalismo a la extrañez por las palabras de Hagrid, dentro de su mente pequeños fragmentos de información se vieron iluminados por la luz de la verdad.

De pronto las piezas encajaron. Y todo se volvió simultáneamente más claro a la vez que más sombrío.

La falta de rastros en las trampas de Hagrid. La extraña forma de moverse de Snape. Su pasado como mortífago. Sus motivos para robar la piedra filosofal. El elixir de la vida eterna. La sangre de unicornio…

…Voldemort.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry ajustó el nivel de inclinación de uno de los sillones de su sala común y procedió a sentarse. Sacó una copia de la Guía de Transformaciones para Principiantes, retomando la página donde se quedó el día anterior.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el escándalo del dragón, y de vez en cuando todavía se escuchaba a uno que otro alumno añadiendo nueva información a los rumores.

En contra de lo que supuso, la situación dentro del colegio no cambió demasiado. A pesar que los profesores vigilaban con mayor esmero luego del toque de queda, los castigos no se habían vuelto más graves. Probablemente para disimular la muestra de favoritismo hacia Gerald, el cual no fue castigado de ninguna forma.

\- No te desconcentres- reprendió la voz de Hermione dentro de su cabeza

Harry volvió a fijar su vista apresuradamente en las Leyes de Gamp. La conexión mental era mucho más impresionante de lo que estimó. No solo era capaz de enviar y recibir mensajes como si se tratara de una lechuza, sino que también permitía compartir información en tiempo real.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor leyendo exactamente las mismas líneas que él. Lo que provocaba no solo una continua sensación de deja vu, sino también un aumento descomunal en la velocidad de lectura y aprendizaje.

Algo muy útil considerando lo mucho que se retrasaron en sus estudios regulares y la terminante negativa de Hermione a pasarle las respuestas.

\- Te sigues distrayendo- dijo Hermione, bajando el libro un poco exasperada

\- Lo siento, lo siento

\- Los exámenes finales son en diez semanas y apenas estamos empezando. Si no nos esforzamos podríamos repetir el año y…

La conexión pareció interrumpirse por unos segundos.

\- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… sí, no te preocupes. Te llamo después

Harry cerró el libro mientras sonreía. Era gracioso como Hermione trataba la conexión como una llamada telefónica.

Sin nada que hacer, buscó su varita dentro de su túnica e hizo algunos movimientos con ella. Casi de inmediato un grupo de siete carpas imperiadas desde hace mucho respondieron a su llamado y nadaron en complicados patrones al otro lado del ventanal subacuático.

Con una práctica estricta, se había vuelto mucho más sencillo controlar los animales. Tan sencillo que a veces Harry se permitía soñar con los grandes beneficios que obtendría si usara el Imperius sobre sus compañeros. Con lo acaudalados que eran los Slytherin, solo bastarían unos pocos movimientos de varita para reunir fondos e iniciar un nuevo proyecto.

Era un buen sueño, pero lamentablemente imposible de llevarlo a la realidad.

Teóricamente el Imperius era indetectable, pero en la práctica los magos habían inventado decenas de formas de detectarlo. Los aurores, por ejemplo, acostumbraban aislar al sospechoso, entregarle una poción alucinatoria e indicarle que se la bebiera.

Una persona normal no tendría dificultades para obedecer, pero una persona imperiada se resistiría con uñas y dientes, pues sabría que sería incapaz de llevar a cabo su misión sufriendo alucinaciones.

El procedimiento dentro de las familias nobles era mucho más directo (e ilegal): si sospechaban que alguien estaba imperiado, lanzaban otro Imperio y detectaban el inevitable conflicto entre ambas maldiciones.

Aunque, por otra parte, nadie vigilaba a adultos "capaces de defenderse solos".

\- ¡Harry! ¡Responde, es urgente!

Harry se incorporó de un salto, ganando la atención indeseada de otros Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó angustiado, preparándose para correr en su ayuda

\- Es tú hermano. Acaba de pedir mi cooperación para encantar un instrumento musical. ¡Estoy bastante segura de que piensa usarlo para dormir al perro de tres cabezas!

El cuerpo de Harry se relajó de inmediato. Sabía que todavía se encontraba por detrás de Gerald, y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentare a él. Pero el Imperius era una carta tan absoluta que, en comparación, las travesuras de su hermano resultaban irrelevantes.

\- Bueno. No creo que debamos preocuparnos. Ha estado interesado en eso desde hace meses y nunca…

\- ¡Esta vez es diferente! Parecía desesperado por atravesar la trampilla a cualquier costo. Se ofreció a incluirme en su grupo de amigos a cambio de mi ayuda. Tu hermano ha averiguado algo que antes no sabía. Créeme, hay algo muy valioso ahí abajo… puede al mismo nivel que la Cámara Secreta

\- Salazar nos dijo que no hay nada en ese lugar

\- Hace mil años quizá, pero quien sabe lo que los directores posteriores escondieron en el castillo

Harry indicó a los peces que se dispersaran y empezó a marchar fuera de las mazmorras.

Sí. Era posible. Más de veinte directores habían dirigido Hogwarts, todos ellos sobresalientes (y por lo tanto un poco locos) en un aspecto u otro de la magia. Contando a estudiantes brillantes que volvieran como maestros, padres o simplemente como visitantes, era extraño que a ninguno se le ocurriera dejar alguna recompensa para las futuras generaciones.

De hecho, era posible que otros fundadores aparte de Salazar también dejaran herencias.

Los trabajos que llevaron en colaboración se encontraban en la Cámara. Pero investigaciones exclusivas, hallazgos que hicieran por su propia cuenta y sin compartir con nadie, bien podrían haberse escondido en otro lugar del castillo. En espera de su respectivo heredero.

\- Está bien. Me estas convenciendo. ¿Qué tan ansioso parecía cuando solicitó tu ayuda?

Hermione se mordió las uñas mientras trataba de recordar su conversación. Desde el principio Gerald había tomado la iniciativa, dirigiendo el rumbo de la conversación con una forma de hablar sincera y encantadora.

Había obligado a Ron Weasley a disculparse como una forma de iniciar una conversación, a pesar de la obvia vergüenza de su amigo. Y luego continuado proponiéndole una "excelente oportunidad de ganar nuevos amigos", colocando las cosas que siempre quiso al alcance de la mano… si no fuera porque Harry le había contado historias y prometido cosas mucho más valiosas (cosas que de verdad podía cumplir), hubiera aceptado de inmediato.

Por fin comprendía porque Harry se sentía tan amenazado por su hermano: No solo su magia, sino también su postura, vestimenta, personalidad, forma de hablar… Gerald era impecable en absolutamente todo.

Excepto por sus ojos. Ella conocía esos ojos. Tan llenos de determinación casi obsesiva y tan sumamente extraños de ver en un niño.

\- Tenía la misma mirada que tú- respondió Hermione

Harry se agarró el puente de la nariz mientras su mente corría a través de muchos escenarios. ¿De verdad existía algo a la altura del Ritual de los Primigenios? ¿O acaso era una excusa para intentar apartar a Hermione de él? ¿Era posible que Draco hubiera mencionado su nombre durante su duelo? ¿Gerald tenía sospechas? ¿Cuál de las esas alternativas resultaba más peligrosa? ¿Valía la pena arriesgar a Hermione para averiguarlo?

\- A parte de ti, ¿ha pedido ayuda a otras personas?

\- No lo sé. Quizá a sus amigos- hizo una pausa larga- Ahora mismo está sentado en una mesa con sus compañeros de cuarto, Susan Bones y creo que una de las gemelas Patil. Pero lo he visto reunirse seguido con estudiantes de tercero… de hecho es muy cercano a Cedric Diggory

Harry se detuvo en seco.

Si existía alguien en Hogwarts que superara en popularidad a Gerald, ese sería "Diggory el Hermoso". Ese chico también había recibido instrucción directa de Dumbledore, incluso lo había visto un par de veces durante las fiestas en la mansión Potter. Algo muy extraño para alguien ajeno a la nobleza.

\- Bien- refunfuñó Harry, regañándose por su exceso de confianza. Si su hermano había aprovechado su fama para ganarse unos talentosos seguidores, eso significaba que no tenía ninguna ventaja- por ahora necesito que te reúnas con ellos y averigües el nombre de los involucrados, sus planes, sus motivos, todo lo que puedas

\- Sí. Está bien

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la mesa principal de su sala común, mientras los otros Gryffindor detenían sus cuchicheos y sonreían, dándole una calurosa bienvenida.

\- Una cosa más- dijo Harry, a través de la conexión

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mientras dura esto, será mejor que no te vean interactuar conmigo. Todas nuestras conversaciones serán mentalmente o en la Cámara. Ten cuidado, si sospechan que me estás pasando información podrían tomar represalias

\- No te preocupes- respondió Hermione, notando como su compañera de cuarto desde hace medio año tenía dificultades para recordar su nombre- Me aseguraré que sus esfuerzos no lleguen a nada

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen los reviews**


	14. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Ocurre un fenómeno extraño relacionado con gemelos.

Cuando son criados por separado (por haber sido dados en adopción o por cualquier otro motivo) llegan a presentar muchas más semejanzas uno del otro de las que hubieran desarrollado si hubieran sido criados juntos. Se cree que es debido al afán de forjarse una identidad única. Un gran ejemplo de ello eran las gemelas Patil, las cuales llegaron a desarrollar personalidades suficientemente distintas como para ser clasificadas en Casas diferentes.

Pero también puede ocurrir lo contrario. Dos gemelos criados juntos, pero que encuentren en esa relación una forma de diferenciarse de sus otros hermanos, pueden llegar a amplificar conscientemente sus similitudes. Tomemos a los gemelos Weasley como ejemplo de ello.

Harry y Gerald fueron un caso intermedio. Sabían de la existencia del otro, pero al no haber convivido de forma cercana se había enfocado en diferenciarse de la idea que tenían de su hermano, y no en diferenciarse de cómo era realmente el otro.

Debido a eso, si bien un vistazo superficial podría distinguir dos comportamientos marcadamente opuestos: Uno paciente y el otro impetuoso; uno callado y el otro extravertido; uno ambicioso y el otro desprendido. Todas esas diferencias eran provocadas por "lo que se esperaba de ellos" y no por ser características intrínsecas de sus personas.

Para Hermione ese razonamiento fue perturbadoramente evidente desde el primer momento.

A lo largo de los días había veces en que no podía evitar mirar de forma disimulada a Gerald, reconociendo sus características "valientes y decididas" por lo que en verdad eran: los mismos rasgos ambiciosos y obsesivos de Harry.

Gerald giró la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

De inmediato ella bajó la cabeza, fingiendo concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Estaban llenos de unos acertijos lógicos de gran complejidad, pero superables si se abordaban con calma. Su trabajo no era resolverlos (eso hubiera sido sencillo), sino en cambio diseñar un método por el cual solucionar cualquier adivinanza de ese tipo.

Sobra decir que esos métodos ya existían y se encontraban impresos en millones de libros alrededor del mundo, uno de ellos en la mismísima biblioteca familiar de los Granger. Pero Hermione escondió ese saber, dando largas y falsos avances en su afán de retrasar el progreso de Gerald.

En base a los recuerdos de Salazar de la arquitectura del castillo, a Gerald solo le faltaba un obstáculo para llegar a la última habitación. Lo que significaba que solo ella lo privaba de alcanzar su meta.

\- Diez de la noche, a partir de ahora está terminantemente prohibido salir por esta puerta. Les sugiero que vayan a dormir temprano- manifestó McGonagall en tono bajo, de pie bajo el arco de la entrada

Todos guardaron silencio. Preguntándose internamente desde cuando había estado ahí.

McGonagall peinó la habitación con sus ojos felinos. Por unos instantes se detuvo en ella y le regaló una de sus escasas sonrisas, probablemente por superar su timidez y haber encontrado amigos.

Finalmente dio el visto bueno, y se retiró a continuar su patrullaje.

La mayoría empezó a recoger sus cosas, ya acostumbrados a la mayor rigidez en las reglas. Parvati y Lavender se acercaron a ella, incluyéndola en una charla sobre banalidades. Muy a su pesar, ese tipo de parloteo resultaba agradable luego de un largo día de escuela y rápidamente se encontró relajándose en su compañía.

\- Disculpen. Necesito hablar con Hermione- dijo Gerald, dispersando casi de forma mágica a las dos chicas

Vale. Al parecer el día no había terminado.

\- Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Sí. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, en especial con el aumento de deberes y los exámenes acercándose, pero me preguntaba si habías avanzado con el favor que te pedí

Hermione asintió. Abrió su mochila y sacó un folder delgado con los progresos de la semana. Lo más engorroso había sido complicar las soluciones, mezclar métodos que debían ser aplicados a otro tipo de problemas para darles una apariencia correcta.

\- Mi método consta de dos partes. Esta es la primera, casi todo basándose en prueba y error. Creo que podré terminar la segunda parte en unos cinco de días, pero si me esperaras un par de semanas podría encantar algo para que todo fuera automático

\- Vaya… eres fantástica. Yo no sabría ni cómo empezar a abordar el problema

Hermione no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. La mayor parte del tiempo lograba dominarse frente a los cumplidos, pues era una rutina clásica en la forma de hablar de Gerald, pero había veces en que la atrapaba con la guardia baja.

\- Hay buenas noticias, necesito hablar contigo en privado

\- Estamos hablando ahora mismo, ¿no?- respondió Hermione

Pero cuando levantó la vista se topó con la mirada confundida de Gerald. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que era Harry quien la llamaba.

\- Lo siento. No he dormido muy bien últimamente, me pareció escuchar algo. Toma, aquí está lo poco que avancé de la segunda parte- dijo entregando el resto de los papeles y huyendo a su habitación

* * *

\- Ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas. Si lo miras por separado parece que solo trata de ayudar, pero si lo analizas con cuidado verás que resulta muy sospechoso- dijo Ron, mientras subían por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos

Gerald sacudió la cabeza, desestimando los temores de su amigo.

\- He conversado con ella varias veces. Es curiosa, quizá un poco entrometida, pero no nos está espiando

\- Piénsalo bien. Durante el tiempo que estuvo siguiendo a tu hermano debe haber conocido a otros Slytherin. ¿Qué te asegura que no siga relacionándose con ellos?

\- Ron, confía en mí. Hermione es inofensiva. Yo también tuve el mismo recelo al principio y por eso mandé a Parvati a que la vigilara. No descubrió nada. Aparte de las clases, pasa el resto de su tiempo estudiando

Ron suspiró ofuscado. Estaba siendo irracional, lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso en presencia de esa niña. Algo simplemente estaba mal con ella, y no podía averiguar qué.

\- Además- dijo Gerald, entregándole un manojo de hojas- intenta leerlo. ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros podría suplantarla?

Ron ojeó los papeles. Cuadriculas llenas de datos, referencias a otras hojas, símbolos que no era números ni letras, tablas de leyenda…

\- No entiendo nada de esto

\- Y por eso la necesito. Los acertijos cambian cada día, y esto no es algo que se enseñe en la escuela. Lo único que se le parece es la Aritmancia, y solo de forma lejana

Gerald miró la expresión de Ron, esperanzado en que sus palabras lo hubieran convencido de dejarla en paz.

Existía otra razón para fiarse de ella: De vez en cuando la había descubierto mirándolo en secreto. Una mirada atenta y escudriñadora, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Un tipo de mirada con la que tenía experiencias anteriores, de niñas (y no tan niñas) que se sentían atraídas por su fama. Pero no se lo podía mencionar a Ron, pues este solo lo tomaría como una muestra de vanidad.

Entraron a los dormitorios y encontraron a Neville sentado en su cama, jugando con un pequeño cubo verde de no más de cinco centímetro de altura.

\- Estamos solos- dijo nerviosamente- Dean y Seamus volvieron a retrasarse en una tarea y probablemente no suban hasta después de media noche

\- Eso es bueno. Mientras menos personas sepan, mejor - respondió Gerald- ¿Eso es…?

\- Sí. Un "regulador". No es potente, pero es debe ser suficiente para una habitación mediana

Gerald recibió el regulador de las manos de Neville y lo inspeccionó con cuidado. Era impresionante lo que uno podía comprar en Hogsmeade con suficientes galeones.

Ajustó un par de perillas hasta los números correctos y luego lo tocó con la punta de su varita, inyectando un poco de magia.

Al principio no pareció haber ningún cambio, apenas una ligera molestia en el rostro. Solo cuando quiso frotarse los ojos se dio cuenta de porqué le dolían. El aire de la habitación se estaba secando.

\- Se usan para ajustar la temperatura y humedad de un invernadero, así que no están enfocados en ser super rápidos. Tardará unos cinco minutos en atontar al lazo del diablo

Gerald sonrió. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Es más que perfecto. Tu ayuda ha sido esencial, si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos podido avanzar más allá de la segunda prueba

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa mientras Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda.

\- No todo lo hice yo. Hermione me ayudó a reunir información. Yo solo tuve que averiguar cuáles eran las condiciones atmosféricas que la inhabilitan sin volverla más violenta

Ron miró a Gerald, haciendo un gesto de "te lo dije". Pero este negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no insistiera con sus teorías.

Con otro golpe de su varita apagó el regulador y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, rozando sin querer la llave de la tercera prueba con la punta de sus dedos.

No era la llave original, por supuesto, sino una copia hecha por un cerrajero en base a un molde de arcilla. Una idea sencilla y evidente, pero que no había considerado hasta que lo discutió con Hermione. Era bueno que la niña pareciera tener un extraño pasatiempo relacionado con candados, sellos y tornos.

\- Hay algo que deben saber- dijo Gerald mientras se sentaba en su cama y sacaba una carta de debajo del colchón- recibí un mensaje de Cedric. Él, Dumbledore y el primer ministro salieron de urgencia a Londres al medio día. Surgieron algunos problemas y al parecer estarán fuera hasta mañana

\- ¿Para qué necesita el Ministerio a Cedric?

\- Eso no tiene importancia. El punto es que la piedra estará desprotegida durante toda la noche

Ron se removió incómodo en su asiento. Sabía que no podían pedir ayuda, ninguno de ellos gozaba de suficiente confianza por parte de los profesores. No después de todos los problemas que causaron a la escuela.

Si abrían la boca lo único que lograrían sería provocar la ira de McGonagall por estar involucrándose en asuntos que no les concernían.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- No he resuelto todos los obstáculos tan bien como quisiera- dijo pensando en el algoritmo de Hermione- pero tendrá que suficiente. Iré esta misma noche…- y viendo cómo sus dos amigos se levantaban demostrando su voluntad de ayudarlo, alzó una mano para interrumpirlos- pero iré solo.

\- ¡¿Solo?! ¡¿Qué harás si te topas con Snape o con "ya sabes quién"?!- exclamó Ron

Gerald puso la mano encima de su hombro. Existían muy pocas personas que estarían dispuestos a jugarse la vida por un amigo, y era una gran suerte poder encontrar alguien así tan temprano en su vida.

No tenía forma de saberlo, pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

Durante el duelo contra Draco, a pesar que Ron fue derribado casi desde el principio, su amigo no lo abandonó y en cambio intentó protegerlo hasta quemar su último gramo de magia.

\- Ya he considerado todo eso- dijo Gerald- No piensen que he decido ir en solitario por no confiar en ustedes. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues son las únicas dos personas a quienes les he contado mis sospechas sobre Voldemort- Ron y Neville se crisparon al escuchar ese nombre- Pero las salas son estrechas, con peligro acechando cada pocos pasos y soy el único que ha estudiado la ruta precisa para no dejar ningún rastro

"Además, si todo falla, soy el único de los tres que es capaz de escapar con vida", pensó para sí.

\- Quizá podríamos ser útiles en algo. Si pudiéramos…

\- Todos han hecho más que suficiente. Ahora me toca a mí. No discutamos más, tengo que prepararme, saldré en unas pocas horas

* * *

Hermione entró corriendo a la Sala de las Serpientes. Inhaló profundamente debido a su agitación, percibiendo el débil olor a hierro que aún quedaba del ritual. Así como el tenue borrón rojizo en el piso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó desde la entrada

\- Lo he verificado varias veces- respondió Harry, señalando un grupo de búhos posados en una viga alta- El director no ha estado en su despacho desde el mediodía. Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando

Durante todo el tiempo que Hermione estuvo jugando a ser espía, Harry no se había dormido en los laureles. Más de doscientos animales entre aves, peces, roedores, reptiles e insectos le servían fielmente, permitiéndole mantener vigilado a Dumbledore día y noche.

Los más útiles habían sido las lechuzas salvajes, que podían posarse en el alfeizar de las ventanas y pasar desapercibidas como la inquieta mascota de algún alumno.

Pero de entre todos sus sirvientes, sin duda el más importante fue un joven reportero con el que logró concertar una "entrevista" en el bosque prohibido.

Gracias a él no solo sabía que el director fue visto en Londres, sino que la distancia entre Hogwarts y el Ministerio lo mantendría alejado hasta el día de mañana.

\- Todavía no he descubierto de qué tratan dos de las salas. ¿Crees que lo lograremos?

\- Completamente- Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras cargaba en una vieja mochila diversos artículos que los ayudarían a superar las pruebas- Después de todo, tenemos el "apoyo" del niño que vivió

Hermione también sonrió, contagiándose de su buen humor. Era cierto, estaban listos. Habían logrado desentrañar el misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos, heredado un conocimiento inestimable y completado un ritual antiquísimo. En comparación, cosas como una bestia enorme o una planta constrictora no eran algo a tomar en consideración.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, ayudándolo a preparar las cosas mientras esperaban que lentamente el castillo se vaciara de profesores y prefectos.

Por fin, exactamente a las dos de la madrugada, salieron de la Cámara con las varitas en alto y el corazón en un puño.

Procedieron con precaución, enviando pequeños roedores para verificar que los pasillos estuvieran efectivamente desiertos. Pero en cuanto estuvieron seguros, se lanzaron a toda velocidad en dirección al tercer piso.

Cuando llegaron frente a la vieja puerta de madera, Hermione levantó su varita, dispuesta a destrabar la cerradura con un simple hechizo. Pero Harry fue más rápido. A la voz de "Alohomora" realizó un rápido movimiento de manos y arrojó una caja musical dentro de la habitación.

Luego, con la misma suavidad, cerró la puerta y esperaron.

La melodía era infantil y repetitiva. La caja había sido diseñada en plástico y de forma industrial con el objetivo de dormir a un bebé de escasos meses. Y al parecer también a bestias guardianas, pues al cabo de solo un minuto empezaron a escuchar unos imponentes ronquidos.

\- Bien, sigamos

Mientras lo veía avanzar de forma determinada, Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos por última vez esa noche. Una vez más vislumbró aquella personalidad básica que compartían, así como los pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban.

Los dos tenían esa tendencia a buscar retos, afrontarlos y nunca rendirse. Pero mientras Gerald fue alentado a persistir, probar, innovar, y triunfar. La casa Slytherin obligó a Harry a acechar, ocultarse, ser paciente y atacar de forma decisiva en el momento preciso.

Si tan solo hubieran sido educados de la misma forma tal vez la escuela tuviera a dos futuros mounstros creciendo entre los magos y brujas normales. Gozando de ser el centro de atención, rodeados de personas dispuestas a seguirlos, avanzando sin complicaciones hacia un futuro brillante…

Y sin interés alguno en una niña solitaria.

\- Hermione, apresúrate. Solo le di cuerda para un minuto

\- Sí. Lo siento

Tan distraída había estado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el débil crujido de una varilla de incienso rompiéndose en las bisagras de la puerta. Ni mucho menos cómo sus pedazos caían a suelo mientras adquirían colores distintivos.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


	15. Entorno Controlado

**Entorno Controlado**

Hermione conocía de memoria el plan de irrupción, tanto las responsabilidades de ella como las de Harry. Y ese conocimiento le permitió superar el inicial asombro de ver semejante bestia tumbada de lado, con cada cabeza respirando en una octava diferente, como queriendo embellecer las delicadas notas de la caja musical.

Harry apartó la pata del animal y abrió la trampilla de madera. Juntos miraron la negrura progresiva de la siguiente sala. Notaron también la fría humedad del aire y la amenaza que esta representaría si no tuvieran de su parte el brillo de la magia.

\- ¡Lacarnum inflamarae!- exclamó Hermione

Una fina columna de fuego azul se extendió desde arriba hasta tocar las enredaderas del lazo del diablo. La alta temperatura sacó a la planta de su letargo y empezó a enrollarse sobre sí misma, a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su vegetal cuerpo. La cual no era mucha.

Hermione saltó primera, seguida casi de forma inmediata por Harry, que se demoró un poco en recuperar la caja musical.

Si bien nada les impidia el paso, de todas maneras decidieron usar "Lumos" para ver donde pisaban. El fuego había ahuyentado a la mayoría, pero no sabían si todas las lianas pertenecían a un único ser o a muchos individuos entrelazados.

\- Fue más fácil de lo que creí- dijo Harry luego de dejar atrás al Lazo del Diablo

\- Sí. A partir de aquí es donde comienzan los verdaderos problemas

Se toparon con una gran puerta de madera bloqueando el camino. Completamente lisa, sin ninguna cerradura o manija. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. La información que recolectó era correspondiente a las tareas que Gerald encargaba a los demás, y no concernía a los obstáculos intermedios.

Harry palpó la superficie, buscando algún tipo de relieve o reacción mágica. De inmediato la puerta cedió, desplazándose hacia un lado hasta insertarse totalmente en la pared. Frente a ellos se extendió una amplia sala brillantemente iluminada. Allí, en lo más alto, revoloteaban cientos de llaves de cuyos dorsos crecían dos pares de alas insectiles.

Detrás de ellos, de forma silenciosa, la puerta regresó a su posición original y bloqueó la ruta de salida. Solo que de este lado sí existía una cerradura y no cedería tan fácilmente.

\- Bueno- comentó Harry- no me dijiste que volaban

\- No lo sabía- respondió Hermione mientras revisaba la habitación. Notó entonces tres escobas apoyadas contra un pilar y caminó hacia ellas- Gerald no necesitaba de mi ayuda para capturar la llave correcta

En comparación al lazo del diablo, la sala de las llaves voladoras fue una auténtica pesadilla.

La conexión mental había compensado las debilidades de uno con las fortalezas del otro, pero no ayudaba en nada cuando ambos eran pésimos en clase de vuelo.

Diez minutos después, Harry se aferró a la tosca mango de la escoba y realizó un arriesgado giro mientras perseguía la maldita llave de plata que volaba a escasos centímetros delante de él. No era ni de lejos su mejor intento, lo que significaba que la llave podía volar más rápido y solo se estaba burlando de él.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó Harry y la niña voló desde abajo obligando a la llave a ocultarse detrás de las gruesas vigas del techo, donde sabía que ninguno de los dos poseía habilidad para perseguirla

Pero, jadeantes y con las manos adoloridas, hace mucho que habían perdido la paciencia.

Harry descendió a toda velocidad hacia el suelo y sujetó con fuerza el mango de la tercera escoba. Al principio había intentado imitar a su hermano, rezando para que su talento como buscador despertara en el momento crítico, pero evidentemente no estaba funcionando.

En el segundo preciso en que la llave abandonó su escondite, Harry y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre ella. La llave viró hacia la derecha de forma elegante, rozando con sus alas la punta de los dedos de Hermione con el objetivo de darle falsas esperanzas, para luego dirigirse de forma saltarina en la dirección general de Harry.

Si este hubiera intentado atraparla con la mano, la llave habría escapado sin problemas. Lamentablemente para ella, sus cazadores no eran propensos a seguir las reglas.

Un cepillo de escoba la golpeó con fuerza torciendo una de sus alas. Se desplomó varios metros, solo esquivando otro golpe de escoba gracias a que él niño chocó contra el enjambre formado por las otras llaves. Pero ahora volaba con mucha más dificultad y ya no tenía la capacidad de seguir burlándose.

\- ¡Primer golpe!- gritó Harry, llamando a Hermione para reanudar la persecución

A partir de ahí todo fue más sencillo. Siendo dañada una y otra vez, la pobre llave volaba cada vez más bajo y más lento hasta que por fin, luego de quince largos minutos de iniciada la prueba, lograron adueñarse del endemoniado trozo de metal encantado.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en colocar las escobas de regreso en su sitio, tan solo las dejaron en el suelo y avanzaron hacia la puerta de metal que bloqueaba el paso a la siguiente sala.

\- Qué horrible- suspiró Harry mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente e introducía la llave en el ojo de la cerradura

\- Sí. Uno hubiera creído que los profesores…

Hermione se detuvo en seco. La prueba había sido difícil para ellos, pero la habilidad de Gerald como buscador era bien conocida por toda la escuela. Para él no debía ser nada complicado. Si eso era así…

¿Por qué había pedido su ayuda para superar esta prueba? ¿Por qué mandó a hacer un duplicado? ¿Por qué no mencionó que las llaves volaban? ¿Había algo mal con utilizar la llave original?

Un mal presentimiento nació en su estómago.

\- ¡ESPERA!- gritó, pero Harry ya había girado la llave

Hermione esperó con los cabellos de punta el inevitable resultado de su negligencia. Esperó un segundo, luego cinco, diez, veinte, treinta… y nada pasó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry

Ella le contó sus temores, despertando también la inquietud de él. Pero como nada pasaba, lentamente sintieron volver la confianza.

\- Hay tres escobas. Es posible que la prueba esté diseñada para atravesarse en grupo- Harry buscó sin éxito cualquier cosa que luciera sospechosa- Quizá solo quisiera ahorrar tiempo

\- Eso suena… probable- manifestó Hermione, todavía con dudas

\- No podemos hacer nada. Solo queda avanzar

Hermione asintió y lo siguió a través del umbral.

* * *

En el jardín de una de las zonas geográficamente más bellas del Londres mágico se desarrollaba la fiesta más lujosa de la última década. Algo sorprendente ya que el dueño de esas tierras, Trevor Van Vate, no resaltaba en la aristocracia por poseer un excesivo patrimonio.

\- Lamento las molestias que te estoy causando- se disculpó Dumbledore- sé que no te agrada involucrarte en el mundillo de los nobles

La respuesta de Trevor Van Vate fue una fuerte carcajada.

\- No, soy yo el que debe disculparse. Me siento muy avergonzado de no haber podido devolverte el favor que me hiciste hace tantos años- tomó un trago de su copa mientras observaba las finísimas esculturas de musas griegas- Además, si el Ministerio desea remodelar mi jardín, ¿quién soy yo para despreciar sus obsequios?

La señora Van Vate los interrumpió en ese momento, notificando a su esposo de la asistencia de los invitados de honor.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la entrada del jardín, donde los sirvientes habían empezado a tomar los abrigos de los funcionarios de Bulgaria.

\- Son Iván Toshev y Galina Boyanov- indicó Dumbledore a su amigo- jefes de los departamentos de…

\- ¿Vienen solos?- interrumpió Trevor

\- Parece que se adelantaron al resto de la delegación, sí. Eso es bueno, son los más accesibles de todos ellos

\- Solo iré a recibirlos como anfitrión Albus. Tendré que dejarte la charla diplomática a ti, soy solo un empresario, no un embajador

\- Lo sé. Ya has hecho suficiente

A medio camino Dumbledore sintió que el anillo en su índice derecho se apretaba por segunda vez en la noche. Con disimulo lo revisó, notando el color azul pálido en el ópalo.

Sonrió con complacencia mientras su conciencia volaba de regreso a Hogwarts. Fue solo durante unos segundos, pues debía ocuparse de sus deberes para con el Ministerio, pero fue capaz de vislumbrar dos borrosas siluetas de escaso tamaño que acababan de superar la sala de las llaves voladoras.

La distancia de más de trescientos kilómetros y la propia curvatura de la Tierra no permitían tener una imagen clara. De hecho, hace un cuarto de hora, cuando sus runas detectaron el uso de fuego, no pudo distinguir nada por culpa de la brillantes de los Lumos. Pero ahora logró confirmar que se trataba del pequeño Gerald, quien por fin había decidido ir a por todo y proteger la Piedra Filosofal él mismo.

Eso estaba bien, el objetivo de Hogwarts era que empezara a mostrar iniciativa fuera de su área de confort, pero todavía en un entorno controlado.

La mejor parte era que uno de sus amigos lo acompañaba. Eso era muy bueno, pues era señal de estar dominando uno de sus pocos defectos: la poca confianza que tenía en los demás. Gerald debía aprender que los demás también podían ser útiles en primera línea, y no solo como apoyo logístico.

Después de todo, no importa lo poderoso que se volviera en el futuro, era imposible que un solo mago ganara la guerra.

Le encantaba cuando un plan salía bien.

* * *

Doblemente protegido por su capa de invisibilidad y la penumbra de la noche, Gerald atravesaba un pasillo tras otro con la habilidad de un gato.

Se había preparado durante semanas, pensando y repensando su estrategia incontables veces. Llevaba puesto seis pares de calcetines para reducir el ruido de sus pasos y, en caso de emergencia, la varita de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix estaba desenvainada y lista para usarse.

Al mango de la varita estaba atada una fina cuerda de hilos de acromántula que conectaba con su muñeca. Si algo aprendías el primer día del adiestramiento en combate de Remus Lupin, era nunca ser derrotado estúpidamente por un simple hechizo de desarme. De hecho, si no fuera porque no quería ser tachado de paranoico, estaría feliz de usarlo en todo momento.

El regalo de navidad de su padre, una bolsa de tela gris, colgaba a la derecha de su cinturón. A pesar de la nimiedad de su tamaño, el espacio dentro de ella era de más de seis metros cúbicos y era una pieza fundamental de su plan.

Incluso la propia capa de invisibilidad había sido modificada para llevar a cabo su misión de la mejor manera. Por mucho que lamentara perforarla, una aguja y un hilo habían hecho maravillas en dejar sus manos libres para otros propósitos.

Sí. Definitivamente se había preparado bien.

Gerald palpó las bisagras de la puerta, rastreando en la oscuridad los sutilísimos rastros mágicos de los palillos de incienso. Dos de ellos estaban intactos, pero el tercero… el tercero yacía roto en el suelo.

Hagrid, quien alimentaba a Fluffy cada tres días, no era capaz de entrar a menos que abriera la puerta de par en par, lo que rompía los tres palillos de una vez. Que solo uno estuviera hecho trizas significaba que alguien tuvo sumo cuidado en abrir delicadamente la puerta.

\- Lumos- susurró debajo de la capa

Revisó entonces los pedazos, asignando a cada color el número correspondiente y leyó la información que necesitaba: Dieciséis minutos desde que fue roto, dieciséis minutos desde que Snape había invadido las cámaras subterráneas.

Gerald asintió. Estaba dentro del margen de error aceptable.

Sacó de la bolsa la flauta que Hagrid había tallado para él y sopló una única vez, activando con esa simple acción el encantamiento que puso en ella. A continuación abrió la puerta y entró de forma confiada mientras una canción suave y tranquila llenaba el espacio.

Había hecho esto tantas veces que ni siquiera necesitó confirmar que el gigantesco perro estuviera durmiendo. Simplemente haló de la argolla de la trampilla y saltó sin dudar.

El Lazo del Diablo se movió debajo de él, se onduló como si vacilara, se movió un poco más, y finalmente se calmó. Al no sentir el latido del pulso a través de tantos pares de calcetines determinó que no era un ser vivo y no intentó atraparlo.

Gerald exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, pero volvió a contener la respiración un segundo después. Algo estaba mal. ¡El aire seguía húmedo! ¿Cómo demonios Snape había atravesado esta sala?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en captar las firmas mágicas de sus alrededores. Sorprendentemente todas estaban intactas.

Tres en cada pared, cinco en el techo y siete debajo del lazo del diablo. Todas provenientes de runas antiguas cuyas funciones nunca llegó a descubrir.

Lo único que había conseguido, y solo luego de considerables esfuerzos, era deducir los requisitos de activación: Luz y calor. Es decir, lo primero que a uno se le ocurriría al verse atrapado por el lazo del diablo.

Meditó un minuto completo, considerando varias hipótesis. Era posible que Snape logrará encontrar un método alternativo y no necesitara de un regulador, pero la idea no terminaba de cuajar.

Todavía incómodo, pero sin manera alguna de solucionar el misterio, decidió continuar su propio camino.

Guardó la flauta en su bolsa y sacó el pequeño regulador. Ya se encontraba graduado, así que solo bastó con activar el mecanismo y arrojarlo a una esquina. En base al tamaño del lugar, el nivel de saturación del aire y la película de agua líquida cubriendo las enredaderas, calculó que el aire se secaría en veinte minutos, sino más.

Lamentablemente, él no podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

Controló su respiración y avanzó un paso al que luego siguió otro, siempre con suma suavidad. Recorrer los pocos metros hasta la puerta de la sala de llaves normalmente demoraría diez minutos. Pero estaba bien, el tablero de ajedrez impediría que Snape consiguiera la piedra en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	16. Planes Imperfectos

**Planes Imperfectos**

Sala del Ajedrez Gigante

Hermione observó cómo, casi inmediatamente luego de entrar, la habitación era bañada con una luz nítida y blanca que provenía desde lo más alto en el techo.

Por un momento le pareció encontrarse en un cementerio con altas esculturas que representaban a grandes magos de la historia, pero entonces notó los caballos en dos patas, las torres de piedra y la cuadrícula blanquinegra.

Genial. Otra prueba más en la que ambos eran pésimos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que debemos jugar para pasar?- protestó Hermione, todavía irritada por culpa de la llaves voladoras

El rey negro se giró de forma brusca, asustándolos, y asintió con aire solemne. Luego levantó dos dedos, señaló a Harry y Hermione, y finalmente a las demás piezas negras.

\- Sí. Y parece que debemos suplantar a dos de sus piezas- dijo Harry mentalmente, no quería que las piezas escucharan

\- ¿En qué estaban pensando los profesores? ¿Qué clase de persona creían que iba venir aquí? ¡El ajedrez mágico ni siquiera está en la malla estudiantil! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a superar esto?

\- Tranquila- dijo Harry, dándole palmadas en la espalda- Creo que no necesitamos ganar para pasar

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero ambos niños pasaron tres minutos mirándose las caras unos a otros, por momentos haciendo muecas de aprobación o gesticulando con sus manos. Pero como sus únicos espectadores eran treinta y dos piezas encantadas, bien podrían haber empezado a bailar y ellas ni se hubieran inmutado.

Finalmente parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Harry ocupó el lugar de la torre izquierda y Hermione el del alfil derecho. Y a continuación se jugó una de las partidas más extrañas que se puedan imaginar.

Su plan consistió en sacrificar las fichas sin ninguna misericordia: Un caballo negro por un caballo blanco, cinco de sus peones por una cantidad igual del enemigo, e incluso la reina fue sacrificada para eliminar la reina enemiga desde muy temprano en la partida. Todo con el objetivo de simplificar lo máximo posible el juego.

Lo lograron. La estrategia fue tan suicida que los complejos encantamientos dentro del tablero no tuvieron oportunidad de ejecutar las estrategias programadas. Y conforme más y más piezas eran destruidas, y el juego se iba volviendo predecible incluso para un novato.

Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que entre los dos apenas sumaban una docena de horas de juego, y esa era una deficiencia imposible de pasar por alto. Al cabo de varios minutos las blancas tenían una ligera ventaja de un caballo y dos peones; mientras que del lado de Harry y Hermione, apenas quedaba un puñado de piezas.

Era momento de ejecutar su jugada maestra.

Explotando la gran capacidad de movimiento de la torre y el alfil, abandonaron al resto del ejército y se posicionaron de forma "disimulada" en el otro extremo del tablero.

Las piezas blancas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y empezaron a rodear al rey negro, cercándolo hasta privar todos sus movimientos.

Entonces, justo cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando el caballo enemigo estaban a solo un movimiento de ejecutar un elegante jaque mate, ambos niños saltaron del tablero y corrieron los siete metros faltantes hacia la siguiente sala.

* * *

\- El resto de la delegación ha decidido presentarse un poco tarde, ya sabe, para guardar las apariencias. Pero Galina y yo creímos que mejor convenía alcanzar la buena comida- rio Iván mientras palmeaba su estómago

Galina Boyanov, la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de Bulgaria, solo asintió de forma respetuosa ante el comentario de su colega. Era una mujer ya entrada en sus cuarentas y, a diferencia de Iván Toshev, pertenecía a la nobleza de su país.

Sin embargo, a su propio modo ambos eran gente con la que era fácil entenderse y entrar en confianza. Una de las razones por las que sus carreras políticas prosperaron en poco tiempo.

\- Lo cierto es que nos pareció descortés llegar tarde a la fiesta de despedida organizada por su Primer Ministro. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Dumbledore tosió e intentó cambiar de tema. No podía decirles que Cornelius también había decidido aparecerse a mitad de la fiesta para darse aires de importancia.

\- Seguramente lo encontraremos pronto. Entonces, ¿regresan a su país en unas cuantas de horas?

\- Así es. Por el cambio de horario, deberíamos llegar ahí aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana y comunicarle las buenas noticias al Primer Ministro

\- Me encantaría acompañarlos y conocer en persona al joven Viktor Krum. Por lo que me han contado debe ser un muchacho impresionante. Lamentablemente, tengo deberes que cumplir en Inglaterra. Además, cada escuela reserva celosamente su derecho de entrada, dudo que el profesor Karkaroff me permita ingresar sin un buen motivo

\- En realidad…- intervino Iván- El año pasado otorgué una cuantiosa donación para ampliar el coliseo de duelo de Durmstrang, estoy seguro que Karkaroff me concedería un pequeño favor

\- Oh. Lo espero con ansias

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Nos has dado tu total apoyo en convencer a tu Primer Ministro de adelantar el torneo

\- Sí. No puedo creer que pensara organizarlo tan cercano al mundial de quidditch. ¿Cómo pensaba que la población extranjera podría permitirse asistir a ambos eventos?- comentó Galina

A diferencia del mundo muggle, en la mayor parte de la Europa mágica la ley permitía que los altos cargos públicos pudieran seguir dirigiendo empresas privadas a pesar del evidente conflicto de intereses.

Iván Toshev, por ejemplo, era propietario de un pequeño, pero muy rentable negocio en Bulgaria dedicado a la adquisición, replica y comercialización de recuerdos para todas aquellas personas que quisieran disfrutar de un partido de quidditch, un duelo de nivel competitivo o una obra de teatro desde la comodidad de su casa.

En su país los recuerdos referentes el torneo de los tres magos, en especial los que obtendría haciendo uso de su posición, podrían llegar a valer lo mismo que toda su fortuna actual. Puede que incluso más si Viktor Krum resultaba vencedor.

Por otra parte, la familia de Galina Boyanov dirigía el monopolio del transporte internacional mediante trasladores en toda Europa y parte de Asia. Si lograban convencer a las personas de viajar y ver el torneo con sus propios ojos, obtendrían grandes márgenes de ganancias en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Además, corrían rumores de que había apostado buena parte de sus acciones en la victoria del joven Krum.

Esas eran las verdaderas razones por las qué estaban tan interesados en que el torneo se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible. Y al mismo tiempo, también eran las razones por las que sería tan difícil persuadirlos de dar marcha atrás.

\- Oh, ¡Cedric!- exclamó Dumbledore- Ven un momento muchacho, quiero presentarte a unos amigos

Cedric, que en ese momento se encontraba conversando animadamente con la hija mayor de Trevor Van Vate, el propietario de la mansión, se disculpó con su cita y caminó hacia ellos.

\- Ministros, me gustaría presentarles a Cedric Diggory. Es uno de los más talentosos alumnos de Hogwarts, su aptitud le permite estar en el top junto a los mejores estudiantes de séptimo. Y probablemente sea quien compita contra Krum el próximo año

Dumbledore guardó silencio, dejando que sus ambiguas palabras dieran a entender que Cedric cursaba su penúltimo año. La ligera dosis de poción de envejecimiento y las túnicas formales también ayudaron a ese propósito.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo Cedric de forma protocolar- es un honor poder conocer a tan distinguidas personas en esta noche de encuentro, diálogo y confraternidad

Iván Toshev rio de buena gana.

\- No seas tan educado muchacho. Déjate ser libre. Si el propio Albus Dumbledore te ha elogiado sin duda te convertirás en un mago destacable, no necesitas adornar tus palabras

\- Gra… gracias señor ministro- respondió Cedric, mientras la musculosa mano de Iván caía amistosamente su hombro, casi haciéndolo tropezar

\- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué rama de la magia destacas?

\- En transfiguración. Aunque yo no diría que destaco, tan solo he dedicado más tiempo al aspecto práctico que mis compañeros

\- Jajaja. Así se hace, los magos mejores y más adiestrados aprenden con su varita, y no con los libros. Tal vez puedas hacernos una pequeña demostración

Galina Boyanov, que estaba mucho más interesada en aclarar los pormenores económicos del torneo que en ver a tres magos discutir por quien tenía más grande… la varita, echó un vistazo a los alrededores e interrumpió en la conversación.

\- Seguramente sería algo impresionante de ver- miró a Cedric mientras una sonrisa divertida se le dibujaba en el rostro- Pero sospecho que debemos dejar que vuelvas con su cita. Sospecho que es lo más conveniente para todos nosotros

Se inclinó hacia adelante, bajó el volumen de su voz y señaló detrás de él:

\- No parece muy contenta de que la hayas abandonado

Efectivamente, detrás de él la pobre muchacha pisoteaba rítmica e impacientemente el suelo, esperando que la única otra persona de su edad volviera a prestarle atención.

Todos rieron al ver esa escena. Bueno, Cedric no tanto. Pero el buen humor se mantuvo sin cambios y, para Dumbledore, eso no podía ser más perfecto.

\- Aunque quizá una demostración no sea mala idea- opinó Dumbledore, señalando con su mentón las estatuas de piedra en el jardín- Una pequeña muestra de habilidad en el momento oportuno tiene la capacidad de cambiar por completo la opinión de una persona

\- Tomaré su consejo profesor- dijo Cedric mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a una de las estatuas

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaron ambos ministros.

Una de las esculturas comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la suave música de la fiesta. Primero con delicados movimientos, como si el joven mago se estuviera acostumbrando al peso y resistencia de la piedra, para luego ganar más confianza y realizar gradualmente pasos más y más elaborados.

Poco a poco varios asistentes se acercaron a ver el espectáculo. La mayoría sin poder creer que todo fuera hecho por una sola persona.

Y justo cuando pensaban que el acto no podría ser más bello, una segunda musa saltó al escenario en medio de un complicado giro. Pasó tan peligrosamente cerca de la primera que muchas mujeres soltaron un grito por miedo a que chocaran.

Entonces vino una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta… un total de siete estatuas bailaban de forma tan exquisita que ni siquiera los trescientos kilos de peso llegaban a dañar el césped que pisaban.

Galina no pudo suprimir por más tiempo sus sospechas, de forma disimulada sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Dumbledore. Esperaba detectar algún flujo mágico, algún tipo de señal acerca de cómo lograba realizar semejante acto a tanta distancia, sin varita y sin mover los labios. Pero el viejo no emitía ni la más mínima vibración mágica.

"No. No puede ser", pensó.

Lo intentó varias veces, hasta que por fin comenzó a aceptar la ridícula idea de que quizá, solo quizá, el muchacho llamado Cedric Diggory efectivamente era el artífice de una hazaña de la que ella misma era incapaz.

Dando por perdido el disimulo, fijó toda su atención sobre él jovenzuelo.

Los dedos con los que Cedric sujetaba la varita lucían pálidos y rígidos, casi doloridos, como si luchara contra su propia varita. Pero su otra mano era completamente diferente, rozaba los tallados ornamentales de su superficie de forma tierna, más parecido al toque de un flautista que al de un mago.

El resultado era un cuidado a los detalles que daba miedo, por momentos llegaba a lograr que la piedra imitara a la perfección la tela, el cabello… ¡E incluso las expresiones faciales!

Cedric, preparándose para finalizar su demostración, pellizcó con sus uñas uno de las protuberancias en el mango y describió un círculo sobre la rugosa superficie. Brotaron tres docenas de claveles rojos por encima de la hierba. Sus uñas retrocedieron de forma lenta y una de las musas hizo un doble giro sobre sus puntillas mientras se agachaba y recogía las flores de un tirón.

Ni uno solo de los tallos se rompió ante el poderoso agarre, dando como resultado un gran y hermoso ramo que fue entregado con suma delicadeza a las manos de la sonrojada muchacha.

La multitud empezó a aplaudir.

Dumbledore también lo hizo. La varita de sauco podía multiplicar en gran medida el caudal mágico, pero la habilidad y el sentido de belleza era algo perteneciente al propio Cedric.

Le había enseñado bien.

Si no fuera por la profecía, tal vez hubiera puesto todas sus esperanzas en él.

De pronto el anillo en su dedo volvió a apretarse, solo que esta vez no había adquirido un color azul, sino gris claro.

"Vaya", pensó con sorpresa. "Se suponía que el ajedrez sería una prueba sencilla para Gerald. Nunca esperé que lo atravesara por la fuerza"

Oh bueno, nadie podía ser perfecto en todo. Ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort lo fue. Por eso había diseñado las pruebas de esa forma, para que todas ellas tuvieran soluciones ajenas a él y sus partidarios.

\- ¡Dumbledore!- exclamó Iván, obligándose a mantener una sonrisa rígida- no pensé que tendrías semejante talento en tu escuela

\- Sí. No entiendo cómo no hemos escuchado hablar de tan destacable muchacho hasta ahora. ¿Sería demasiada molestia preguntar por sus antecedentes?- se acercó Galina, disimulando su inquietud mucho mejor que su compañero

Dumbledore se sintió sumamente satisfecho con los resultados de su ardid. La duda ya había entrado en sus corazones, y ahora solo era necesario un último empujón para que dieran marcha atrás en sus planes.

* * *

Harry y Hermione entraron a la siguiente habitación, la Sala del Troll de Montaña, y se vieron rodeados de un olor ácido y mohoso que hacía lagrimear los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes algo de esta sala?

\- No- respondió Hermione, señalando al frente- Pero algo me dice que se trata de otra bestia guardiana

Pudieron divisar un esqueleto de casi dos metros de largo, probablemente un toro, amontonado contra uno de los pilares. Como niños, nunca habían visto el proceso de sacrificar un animal por su carne y no estaban acostumbrados a ver trozos de músculo y grasa colgando de los huesos, así que no es extraño que tan grotesco espectáculo capturara su atención casi de inmediato.

El cuerpo mostraba inicios de descomposición y, a pesar que sus miembros se encontraban separados del torso, se podía deducir que los profesores habían resuelto la alimentación de la bestia guardiana de la forma más simple posible: dándole el cuerpo completo de una res. Ahí estaba la cabeza, los cuernos, las dieciocho costillas, tres patas y…

"¿Dónde está la pierna que falta?" se preguntó Hermione.

La respuesta llegó volando un instante después. Solo unos rápidos reflejos, que ni siquiera sabía que existían, le permitieron arrojarse al piso justo a tiempo para esquivar la muerte.

El fémur se estrelló en la pared detrás de ella, esparciendo numerosas astillas por el suelo y manchando su túnica con restos de tuétano.

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- chilló, aún tumbada en el piso

Harry no le contestó. Un gigantesco Troll se abalanzaba sobre ellos a toda velocidad.

Sabía que debía retirarse, pero, lamentablemente, la inmunidad otorgada por el ritual no menguaba en nada el miedo paralizante. Y ese miedo ahondaba en su corazón junto al horrible recuerdo del Troll de montaña que estuvo a punto de acabar con sus vidas no hace muchos meses.

Harry levantó su varita, convocando uno tras otro los pocos hechizos ofensivos que había aprendido. Pero, excepto por las llamas que por simple casualidad golpearon el área alrededor de los ojos, la irracional criatura ni siquiera era ralentizada.

Casi al borde de un colapso nervioso, consiguió disparar una última llamarada, atinando por pura suerte no al Troll, sino a su maza, que ardió lentamente gracias a toda la manteca y suciedad que lo cubría.

El Troll se detuvo. Completamente distraído por el fulgurar del fuego y el delicioso aroma de la grasa hirviendo. Fueron unos valiosos segundos que Harry aprovechó para recuperar un mínimo de valor y correr hacia Hermione.

\- Vamos, levántate- imploró, medio arrastrándola hasta detrás de un pilar- Necesito que te concentres y uses el Cruciatus

\- ¿Eh? Claro. Sí. Eso puede detenerlo- Hermione sostuvo su varita con su mano temblorosa- ¡Crucio!

Consiguió que la maldición conectara en el pecho del Troll, aunque ello se debió más a la suerte que a la decisión consiente de apuntar. El Cruciatus había respondido casi por instinto, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento racional de por medio, y fue atraído hacia la primera forma de vida en el camino.

Sin embargo, luego de un breve momento de alivio, el Troll empezó a levantarse. De forma temblorosa, sí, pero eso no quitaba que su gruesa capa de piel diluyera la mayor parte de la energía mágica y muy poco de la maldición llegara hasta los nervios.

Hermione hizo lo que cualquiera joven mago haría en esa situación: se asustó e infundió todo el poder que pudo en su varita.

Funcionó. El Troll se desplomó una vez más, retorciéndose de dolor mientras su maza de madera se le escapaba de las manos y rodaba lejos de él.

Sin embargo, debido a la naturaleza torturadora del Cruciatus, Hermione no había practicado con seres vivos tanto como sí lo había hecho Harry con el Imperius. Cuando sintió que su magia se agotaba con demasiada rapidez, se asustó, intentó regular de forma consiente su consumo mágico y todo empezó a salirse de control.

Por momentos bajaba a casi nada su consumo de magia, casi dispersando totalmente la maldición, entonces se desesperaba aún más, volvía a subir la potencia, sentía otra vez su magia consumirse y vuelta a empezar.

Era como ver a una novata intentar estabilizar un avión sacudiendo bruscamente la palanca de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Pero no necesitaba gritar. Harry había forzado su propio miedo al fondo de su mente y corría en dirección al Troll.

\- ¡Imperio!- gritó, con la punta de la varita presionándose contra la cabeza de la criatura

Los músculos de todos en la sala se relajaron. Incluyendo al Troll.

No intercambiaron palabras, pero era obvio que necesitaban un breve descanso antes de proceder a la siguiente sala. Hermione se sentó en el frio piso de piedra y Harry, con el corazón palpitando como loco y la adrenalina a flor de piel, no pudo estarse quieto y decidió echar una ojeada a los remanentes de la batalla.

Estaban los restos del hueso que arrojó contra Hermione, el mazo que seguía quemándose lentamente, el lugar donde casi murieron…

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la dura verdad: la forma en que lucharon fue patética.

Lo que en sus recuerdos eran veloces hechizos lanzados uno después de otro, realmente fue un desperdicio necio de energía. Sí, quizá un Troll de tres metros fuera un reto incluso para un mago adulto, pero quedarse quieto y lanzar maleficios sin hacer ningún ademán de bloquear, esquivar o ampliar la distancia del enemigo no era ni de chiste la forma correcta de enfrentar una amenaza.

¡Maldición, necesitaban urgentemente practicar tácticas de duelo!

\- ¿Cómo estás? Es una locura las cosas que meten a la escuela, ¿verdad?- bromeó Harry, acercándose a Hermione

\- Estoy bien- respondió mientras era ayudada a ponerse de pie- Sigamos, la próxima sala no es tan peligrosa

A pesar de sus palabras, y al hecho de que ya habían atravesado las dos pruebas desconocidas (El ajedrez y el Troll), decidieron que era mejor llevar un acompañante extra y no correr riesgos.

Así fue cómo, en contra de todos los pronósticos de Dumbledore, el Troll no había sido ni exterminado ni incapacitado, tan solo controlado. Y por lo tanto, Harry y Hermione atravesaron la prueba sin activar la alarma principal.

Abrieron la siguiente puerta y caminaron a través del umbral. El Troll siempre delante de ellos, solo por si acaso.

Aunque la habitación era oscura, no lo era hasta el punto de no poder distinguir el color de las cosas. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una gran mesa, y encima de ella siete pequeñas botellas ordenadas según la posición de su color en el arcoíris. De izquierda a derecha eran: púrpura, azul, celeste, verde, amarillo, naranja y rojo.

Un fuego púrpura estallo detrás de ellos. Luego otra llama aún más violenta, esta vez negra, cerró el paso a la siguiente sala.

Con las salidas bloqueadas, Hermione se acercó y leyó el pergamino colocado a la derecha de los frascos:

_Tus más grandes deseos yacen frente a ti,  
mientras una seguridad pasajera se encuentra detrás,  
una de nosotras siete te dejará adentrarte más profundo,  
otra te permitirá retirarte en una pieza,  
tres contenemos sólo vino de ortiga,  
dos somos los venenos más letales del mundo.  
Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,  
para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cinco claves:_

_Primera: como claramente ves, todas disfrutamos de un color único. Pero aquellas entre nosotras que posean un color primario, ninguna guarda el mismo contenido._

_Segunda: por más que quieran ocultar sus identidades, el veneno y el vino somos buenos amigos. Siempre encontrarás uno al lado del otro._

_Tercera: si pierdes toda esperanza de superarnos, tan solo combina el amarillo con el verde y podrás regresar por dónde has venido._

_Cuarta: nuestra tonalidad nos identifica, pero también nos diferencia. Ninguna de las que poseemos una coloración clara poseemos el mismo contenido._

_Quinta: si bebes la mezcla del púrpura con el naranja, obtendrás el mismo resultado que ingiriendo el contenido de la botella azul._

Harry terminó de leer las pistas por sobre el hombro de su amiga y solo atinó a decir:

\- Bueno Hermione, todo tuyo

Ella sacó papel y pluma de la mochila, y empezó a dibujar una tabla de doble entrada. Pero no mucho tiempo después, pareció estancarse.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Las pistas son demasiado ambiguas- levantó la poción verde y la miró a contraluz- ¿El verde cuenta como color claro u oscuro? ¿Y qué hay del naranja? ¿Qué modelo usa para los colores primarios?

Arrugó la hoja, sacó una nueva y volvió a empezar.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen por los reviews.**  
**P.D.2: Vaya, sí que es difícil escribir varios sucesos ocurriendo simultáneamente y ordenarlos para que tengan sentido. Ya tenía escrito casi la mitad del capítulo tratando de Gerald cuando me di cuenta que debía contar primero la parte de Harry y Hermione. Jajaja**


	17. Desastre Total

**Desastre Total**

Sala de las Llaves Voladoras

En el preciso instante en que Harry y Hermione entraban a la sala del Troll, Gerald Potter ingresaba a la sala de las llaves voladoras.

Notó las escobas tiradas en el piso. Una de ellas maltrecha, con las cerdas torcidas y el mango plagado de arañazos. Era muy extraño, había pensado que Snape tendría un mejor plan que volar a través del enjambre mientras resistía los golpes. Pero supuso que necesitaría conocer de cerca las dimensiones de la llave para transfigurar su propio duplicado.

Caminó sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo en admirar el diseño de la prueba. Era una estupenda muestra de ingenio. Un mago precavido quizá pudiera descubrir las runas de alarma en la sala anterior, pero jamás podría detectar algo aquí. No importara cuántas veces lo intentara ni que tan meticuloso fuera.

Porque no existían.

Al menos no de forma completa.

Las runas estaban divididas en dos partes, una en la puerta y otra en la llave voladora. Si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a las bromas y al extraño sentido del humor de su tío, jamás hubiera sospechado que este tipo de trampas existían.

Gerald introdujo el duplicado en la cerradura, giró la llave y avanzó una vez más. Fue un poco decepcionante que todo el esfuerzo puesto en los encantamientos de vuelo y de ocultación fuera superado de forma tan simplona, pero bueno, es lo que tenía venir bien preparado.

Se adentró en la sala del ajedrez gigante, avanzó con firmeza sin esperar a que la habitación se iluminara del todo y pidió ocupar el lugar del rey.

Mientras esperaba que la pieza bajara de su sitio, meditó un poco acerca de esta prueba.

Siendo uno de los pocos juegos que podían nutrirse tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico, el ajedrez siempre gozó de gran popularidad. De hecho, durante el siglo pasado las obras de arte, arbustos ornamentales y gigantescos tableros de ajedrez fueron símbolos de superioridad social y económica en los que la nobleza desperdiciaba dinero. Incluso a día de hoy algunos jardines todavía conservaban estos peculiares adornos, incluido el de la mansión Potter.

Debido a ello no fue complicado para Gerald (y probablemente tampoco para un mortífago de sangre pura) deducir cómo superar esta prueba sin ser detectado.

Metió todo el brazo en su bolsa y sacó un pequeño tablero hecho de caoba. Una edición especial del último modelo Heliodoro Nigel 55, "solo para práctica profesional" según la publicidad. Ajustó la dificultad al nivel Gran Maestro y escogió las blancas.

El juego comenzó. Los dos tableros se enfrentaron. Ambos contenían un alto nivel de detalle y exquisitos encantamientos, pero mientras uno había sido diseñado por el mejor jugador de Inglaterra con el único objetivo de ganar; los hechizos del otro también necesitaban que las piezas pudieran batallar armados con espadas y lanzas.

No fue difícil predecir el resultado. Apenas cuatro minutos después, Gerald supo que tenía la partida asegurada.

Entonces, a solo una par de movimientos de conseguir la victoria, guardó el pequeño tablero y empezó a jugar por su cuenta. Sabía muy bien que tanto perder, empatar o ganar provocarían el mismo resultado: delatar su presencia.

Abandonó la persecución del rey blanco y en su lugar se enfocó en avanzar sus peones. Lentamente, sin dejar ninguno atrás, hasta que finalmente pudo exclamar:

\- ¡Peón b2 a b1! ¡Promociono el peón negro a caballo blanco!

El reglamento del ajedrez era muy diferente e impreciso hace cien años. Las reglas solo impedían que un peón fuera promocionado a un rey u otro peón, pero no prohibían convertirlo en una pieza enemiga.

Sonó un horrible rechinido desde lo más alto del techo, como de piedra arañando sobre piedra. Unos segundos después descendió el caballo pedido, pero cuando ocupó su lugar lo hizo cojeando y de forma desalineada con su casilla. Numerosas manchas parduzcas se podían ver en su superficie de mármol, evidencia de que no se había terminado de pintar.

En su siguiente turno Gerald coronó otro de sus peones de la misma manera. Y luego otro más.

Cada vez el chirrido era más y más intenso, por momentos pareciendo que algo estaba a punto de quebrarse. Al final el desdichado tablero no pudo soportarlo más, simplemente se bloqueó. Una parte de sus encantamientos creían que había iniciado un nuevo juego, otra parte esperaba a que terminara el actual.

Gerald caminó tranquilamente por entre las inmóviles piezas blancas. Había avanzado una vez más sin levantar ninguna alarma. Su rostro, sin embargo, no mostró ninguna alegría por ese logro. La siguiente sala era peligrosa y sería un error distraerse por una pequeñez como esa.

Verificó dos veces que todos sus preparativos estuvieran listos. La capa, los seis pares de calcetines, la varita de acebo sujetada entre sus dedos de forma óptima… No podía permitirse cometer errores después de llegar tan lejos. Reunió todo su valor y corrió a máxima velocidad. Los Trolls no destacaban por su inteligencia y no atacarían a algo que no pudieran ver ni escuchar.

Sin embargo, no hubo el más mínimo movimiento. La sala se encontraba completamente vacía. No solo el Troll furioso brillaba por su ausencia, sino que tampoco podía encontrar ni su cadáver ni su maza. Solo unas pocas señales de lucha y un asqueroso olor a quemado eran evidencia de que Snape había estado aquí.

¿Cómo había logrado desaparecer por completo el enorme cuerpo del Troll? ¿Uso solamente fuego?

Gerald sufrió un repelús. Usar fuego para borrar por completo un cuerpo era sumamente difícil, incluso las altas temperaturas del Fiendfyre todavía dejarían un cúmulo de cenizas.

Entonces una llama púrpura estalló en el pasadizo que conducía a la siguiente sala.

\- Oh, joder- exclamó petrificado

Había tenido suerte. Mucha suerte. Si tan solo hubiera superado al ajedrez unos pocos segundos más rápido, ahora mismo estaría muerto. Acababa de esquivar a Snape gracias al tiempo que demoró en verificar sus preparativos.

Sintió miedo. Por supuesto que sintió miedo, al fin y al cabo era solo un niño. Pero también era el niño que vivió, así que se palmeó las mejillas y se obligó a recomponerse.

Nada de esto cambiaba lo que debía hacer.

Esperó inmóvil hasta que las llamas desaparecieran por completo. Entonces empezó a asomarse lentamente por el pasillo, sin terminar de entrar del todo en la sala de las pociones. Divisó las siete botellitas, la gran mesa y el pergamino. Asintió satisfecho, la prueba se había terminado de restaurar.

Sacó de su bolsa unos omniculares y leyó desde una distancia segura el pergamino al lado de las botellas. La suerte seguía acompañándolo, el acertijo trataba sobre colores.

Hurgó una vez más en su bolsa, sacando el puñado de papeles con las tablas hechas por Hermione. A pesar de que no las comprendía del todo, había considerado intentarlo de todas formas. Lamentablemente ya no era posible.

Bueno. No había razón para lamentarse. Ya decía el viejo dicho: "ningún plan sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo".

Sacó entonces un puñado de esferas negras del tamaño de canicas y las tendió cuidadosamente en el umbral de la puerta. Luego dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino a la superficie.

Ahora empezaba la fiesta.

Todas las pruebas se debían superar tanto de ida como de vuelta. Eso era lo más terrorífico en la forma de pensar de Dumbledore. Cualquier mortífago que quisiera llegar hasta la piedra filosofal tendría que avanzar a través de las salas sin saber cuántos desafíos tendría que superar.

Con cada nueva sala a la que entrara sus dudas empezarían a aumentar: ¿De verdad estaría la piedra al final de todo? ¿Había activado sin querer alguna alarma silenciosa? Cada vez que avanzaba, ¿acaso no estaba complicando su huida?

El factor psicológico era inmenso. Y conforme más nervioso se pusiera, más probable es que cometiera un error y fuera detectado.

Palmeó con confianza su bolsa. Dentro se hallaba un pequeño paquete lleno de pimienta de fuego brasileña, ahora inútil sin Troll al cual enfurecer. Pero tenía muchos otros trucos con los cuales encerrar para siempre a Snape.

\- Que no tenga la capacidad de derrotarte no significa que puedas marcharte de aquí

* * *

Dumbledore observaba desde uno de los balcones de la mansión cómo la delegación completa de Bulgaria discutían acaloradamente en una de las zonas exteriores del jardín. Iván estaba siendo acosado con preguntas escépticas por parte de sus colegas, con solo Galina apoyando parcialmente su testimonio.

El punto de quiebre ocurrió cuando Iván estuvo dispuesto a compartir sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido, algo sumamente incómodo para cualquier político ya que corría el riesgo de revelar información delicada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, demostraba sinceridad y logró callar casi de inmediato las protestas de sus colegas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los otros ministros se terminaran de convencer. Algunos de ellos incluso empezaron a considerar la postergación del torneo durante un par de años, lo suficiente como para que Cedric se graduara y Krum ya no tuviera competencia. Y, para satisfacción de Dumbledore, la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

\- Disculpe profesor

Dumbledore se giró mientras se frotaba cansadamente los ojos. Incluso con el encantamiento de visión telescópica era complicado leer los labios a tanta distancia.

\- Oh, Cedric. Eres tú

\- Sí. Pude escabullirme de la fiesta unos minutos- sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo color ámbar y se lo entregó a Dumbledore- le regreso la varita que me prestó

\- No era necesario que me la devolvieras tan pronto. Lamentaría mucho que tu encantadora cita volviera a pensar que la abandonaste

\- ¡Por favor profesor!- se quejó avergonzado- ella está al tanto de mi verdadera edad

Dumbledore rio de buena gana.

\- Lo sé. Esa niña es una actriz nata, una cualidad que la libró de muchos problemas durante su tiempo en Hogwarts

Mientras cogía la varita de sauco de las manos de Cedric, no pudo evitar notar que el joven soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No… bueno, sí. No se ofenda director, pero esa varita… es inquietante. Sentí que competía conmigo por quien ejecutaba los encantamientos primero. Como si intentara impresionarme

\- Es completamente normal. Ha sido mi varita desde que tengo memoria y no solo ha desarrollado una fuerte lealtad hacia mí, sino que también cierta personalidad. Es algo vanidosa si me lo preguntas- bajó el tono de su voz y susurró como si fuera un secreto- pero no le digas que dije eso

Cedric asintió, acostumbrado a los comentarios algo locos del director, y procedió a retirarse.

Dumbledore se volvió a quedar solo con sus pensamientos. Hace muchas décadas, aquel día en que le triunfó sobre Grindelwald, él también conoció esa sensación. Cuando la varita de sauco conocía a un mago talentoso, intentaba impresionarlo con su poder, despertar en el usuario la ambición de poseerla.

Agitó la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos desagradables de su mente y volvió a espiar a los ministros extranjeros.

Todos ellos volverían a su país en unas pocas horas. Siempre que no hubiera imprevistos, las noticias referentes a Cedric lograrían esparcirse por el ministerio de Bulgaria antes de que pudieran averiguar que el "joven prodigio" todavía cursaba su tercer año.

Miró a los otros asistentes de la fiesta.

Si la delegación decidía mantener esto en secreto, lo lamentaría mucho por Cedric y su privacidad, pero tendría que convencer a Fudge de esparcir las noticias por medio de "El Profeta".

Necesitaba sí o sí que el torneo se retrasara. Algo muy gordo se estaba cociendo en Durmstrang y, a pesar de su considerable influencia, le había sido imposible averiguar con precisión lo qué era. El secretismo de Karkaroff era absoluto, llegando incluso a permitir que la familia de Krum viviera dentro de los terrenos de su escuela para evitar que saliera del castillo durante las vacaciones.

Era improbable. Pero si Karkaroff estaba cometiendo la estupidez de cultivar un nuevo señor oscuro…

Una vez más el anillo se apretó alrededor de su dedo, cortando de tajo sus pensamientos y dejándolo desconcertado por unos segundos. Había algo mal con esta alarma: ¡Gerald había superado la sala de las pociones!

Espera… ¿qué?

Presionó con la yema de sus dedos el ópalo negro y revisó su sistema de seguridad. Quizá las runas que informaban de forma remota a su anillo tenían algún error… no, todo parecía perfecto.

Comprobó a más detalle el acertijo de la sala de las pociones. En efecto habían superado la adivinanza de Snape, de una forma muy ingeniosa y rápida además. Y eso que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con uno de los más difíciles.

Dumbledore se rascó la barba de forma pensativa. Si no fue un falso positivo, entonces… ¿Cómo demonios habían superado al Troll sin levantar la alarma?

Redirigió entonces su atención al historial mágico de la sala del Troll. Esos eran datos que no había programado para ser accesibles a distancia, así que demoró un par de minutos en que el informe llegara desde Hogwarts. Bajó lentamente por la larga lista de hechizos, la mayoría eran inútiles, pero algunos de ellos producían fuego y con algo de ingenio podrían haber funcionado para...

De pronto el ópalo se tiñó de un enfermizo color rojo sangre.

La mente de Dumbledore cayó en caos. Sus runas habían detectado al Cruciatus.

\- ¡Imposible!- exclamó. Acaso… ¿acaso Voldemort enviaría niños para atravesar sus pruebas?

Deslizó con fuerza su dedo sobre la pulida piedra, desapareciendo la tonalidad escarlata, sin embargo, fue sustituida casi de inmediato por un lechoso color rosado. Sus runas habían detectado otro imperdonable. Esta vez un Imperius.

¡Voldemort había imperiado a dos de sus estudiantes!

Dumbledore no esperó más. Se intentó aparecer directamente en Hogsmeade, pero su intento de deformar el espacio fue respondido por una sensación de pesadez. El Ministerio, que siempre demostraba eficiencia en los momentos más inadecuados, había colocado medidas anti aparición por motivos de seguridad.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido exasperado, pero incluso esa pequeña liberación le fue negada. El anillo una vez más se ciñó alrededor de su dedo, exponiendo el completo fracaso de su plan. Alguien había conseguido la piedra filosofal.

A paso rápido, pero cuidando que ninguno de los otros invitados viera su nerviosismo, se encaminó hacia la salida. Su dedo en ningún momento dejó de frotar el ópalo, necesitaba saber la identidad del niño al que confundió con Gerald.

Su conciencia voló una vez más al castillo. Era cuestión de un instante, a lo mucho una décima de segundo, básicamente lo mismo que le demoraría a la luz recorrer los trescientos kilómetros hacia Hogwarts.

Pero fue una décima de segundo demasiado tarde. Solo pudo captar un borrón grisáceo y luego… nada. Total y absoluta nada.

Las runas en el espejo de Oesed acababan de ser destruidas.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


	18. El Cuarto Jugador

**El Cuarto Jugador**

A pesar del gran espejo ocupando el centro de la sala, mirar su propio reflejo fue lo último a lo que Harry le prestó interés. El gran marco de oro, en cambio, captó su atención por el fino trabajo que había hecho el forjador. Una pieza tan bella como esta podría venderse a un precio que duplicaría fácilmente al coste de los materiales.

Aunque, por supuesto, aquello seguía sin justificar las elaboradas pruebas que lo resguardaban.

\- ¿Esto es todo?- preguntó en voz alta mientras veía cómo su reflejo lucía igual de decepcionado a como él se sentía

\- Debe de haber algo más- dijo Hermione, señalando con su varita la inscripción grabada en la parte superior- Quizá sea otro desafío

Harry no tenía demasiada fe a esa teoría. Sin más puertas o salas, tampoco existía necesidad de superar otra prueba. Esta era la recompensa que habían ganado por arriesgar sus vidas, y a pesar de sentirse defraudado, no lo estaba al punto de rechazar un buen puñado de galeones.

Se volvió para dar la orden de cargar con el botín, y entonces notó cómo el Troll miraba embobado hacia el frente.

\- Oye Hermione. Algo extraño le está pasando al…

No terminó su frase, pues cuando volteó, Hermione también parecía igual de fascinada por ver su propio rostro. Necesitó agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla un par de veces para sacarla de su estupor.

\- ¡Es increíble!- alabó emocionada- Hay que llevarlo con nosotros, podríamos ponerlo en la biblioteca de Salazar y… Oh. Lo siento. ¿Dijiste algo?, no estaba prestando atención

\- ¿Puedes ver algo aparte de tu reflejo?

Hermione abrió los ojos como diciendo: "¿Tú no puedes verlo?" y luego giró la cabeza para dar otro vistazo a la hermosa y apacible escena ocurriendo del otro lado.

Ahí una joven mujer se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Vestía de forma muy sencilla, con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga corta; pero era evidente que se trataba de una bruja totalmente desarrollada y de gran riqueza. Lo denotaba su postura, los extraños libros en sus manos y las joyas desperdigas a sus pies.

\- Sí- dijo mientras señalaba al grabado en la parte superior- No es ningún idioma extranjero, solo está al revés. Los imperdonables deben haber estado protegiendo nuestra mente, solo debes relajarte y podrás hacerlo igual que yo

Harry frunció el ceño y alzó la vista con intención de examinar el mensaje, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a leer la tercera palabra cuando el término "Oesed" hizo click dentro de su cabeza.

Recordó las historias que hablaban de este objeto. Cómo es que un estafador lo había diseñado para llevar a cabo sus crímenes, cómo es que podía almacenar la información de sus víctimas para construir cada vez mejor sus ilusiones, y también la capacidad de identificar a quien sea que lo usara.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No sigas viendo! Todo esto no es más que una vil trampa para…

No, espera.

No podía ser una trampa. No tenía sentido proteger una trampa detrás de tantos obstáculos. Quizá… quizá de verdad esta fuera una prueba más.

\- ¿Qué viste Hermione? ¿Hay algo que esté mal con el resto de la escena?

Hermione se sintió extrañada por su brusco cambio de humor, pero ante el emocionado Harry, no tuvo más opción que inspeccionar con sumo detalle su visión.

Podía ver cumplido su deseo de una vida en donde su lado muggle y mágico coexistieran sin impedimentos, con tiempo y libertad para dedicarse a estudiar todo aquello que despertara su interés. Lo único que desentonaba eran las joyas. Nunca se había considerado una persona materialista y, a pesar que sabía que necesitaba dinero para llevar sus sueños a la realidad, le costaba creer que tales pensamientos se escondieran en su subconsciente.

\- Hay diamantes esparcidos por el suelo- dijo señalándolos- También oro, esmeraldas, zafiros. ¡Oh!, acabo de agarrar una extraña piedra del tamaño de mi puño, parece un rubí en bruto…

De pronto, en la mano con la que señalaba, se materializó de la nada una piedra rojo sangre y cayó al piso. Fue tal la sorpresa que ninguno hizo el ademán de recogerla.

\- ¿Es la que veías en tu visión?

\- Sí

\- ¿Puedes sacar otras cosas?

\- Debería poder, solo necesito desear tenerlo en mis manos para…- dejó de hablar en ese momento, sorprendida por lo que ahora mostraba el espejo- ¡Vaya! Todas las joyas han desaparecido

Harry tronó sus dedos y el Troll avanzó con intención de levantar la piedra.

Ambos esperaban que sucediera algo. Una última protección, una maldición, una prueba extra; pero nada pasó. El Troll sostuvo la piedra entre sus dedos y la entregó sin contratiempos.

Habían ganado.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que obtuvimos?- preguntó Hermione

\- Ni idea

Harry miró atentamente el espejo y, luego de comentarle a Hermione su verdadera naturaleza, consideró destruirlo. No quería dejar pruebas de su presencia.

\- ¡Espera, espera!- intentó persuadirlo Hermione- Podríamos conservarlo. Ya sabes, Salazar podría saber alguna manera de lograr que el espejo cambie de maestro. Imagínate todo la información que podría estar almacenada dentro. ¿O acaso no deseas echar un vistazo a tus más profundos deseos?

Harry dudó. Resultaba tentador tener sus metas siempre claras. Y, junto a ese pensamiento, empezó a formarse un extraño panorama dentro del cristal. Fue algo muy fugaz, pues el Imperius ofrecía una resistencia mental mucho mayor comparado con el Cruciatus, pero al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de bajar sus defensas lo suficiente como para distinguir una visión.

Se vio a sí mismo venciendo a su hermano en un duelo. Debía tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, y el lugar de la batalla era los terrenos de la mismísima mansión Potter. Su padre estaba desconcertado por el desenlace de la batalla, al igual que el resto de la multitud que lo rodeaba.

Solo Hermione lucía feliz por su victoria, la misma que ahora corría emocionada en su dirección y ostentando una sonrisa más orgullosa incluso que la suya. Pero ella ya no era una niña, los años la habían convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa.

Harry tosió para ocultar su incomodidad. Este era el tipo de información que podrían matar a alguien de vergüenza.

\- Lo siento. Podría entorpecer nuestra huida, es demasiado riesgoso- alzó un brazo y dio la orden lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Destruye el espejo!

El Troll obedeció. Su brazo salió disparado a tal velocidad que solo era posible ver un borrón grisáceo. Casi una tonelada de fuerza deformó el marco de oro e hizo estallar el cristal, atrofiando por completo las runas integradas en el espejo; tanto las originales como las incorporadas por Dumbledore.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello no fue suficiente para el Troll. Continuó pisoteando los restos hasta que, de lo que alguna vez fue una magnífica reliquia de incalculable valor, solo quedaron diminutas esquirlas de vidrio y trozos amorfos de metal.

Harry se agachó, recogió uno de los trozos del marco y lo cargó en la mochila junto con la piedra.

\- Ya sabes, para que no puedan repararlo. Hay que salir de aquí

Hermione lo miró con ojos ofendidos. Pero Harry fingió no notarlo y caminó sin mirar atrás hacia la sala de las pociones.

* * *

Sala de las Llaves Voladoras

Gerald ingresó a la sala mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. La sorpresita que le había dejado a Snape en la sala del ajedrez gigante era única. Francamente no podía imaginar cómo era posible siquiera jugar, y mucho menos aprovechar los errores de diseño.

Se golpeó las mejillas para enfocarse. Todavía no era momento de festejar.

Abrió su bolsa y sacó una caja de madera negra. Había invertido mucho esfuerzo en este paso, no tanto por la complejidad de la transfiguración, sino por la gran cantidad de magia que consumía mantener los cambios por tanto tiempo.

Quitó las correas de seguridad y más de treinta llaves de plata forzaron su camino uniéndose a sus hermanas de otro padre en lo alto de la sala. Revolotearon en círculos, rozando sus alas unas con otras, cómo si se estuvieran conociendo.

Gerald guardó la caja negra en su bolsa. No tenía tiempo que perder, preparar el obstáculo para la siguiente sala requeriría mucho más trabajo que este.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar ni un paso antes de que se viera obligado a arrojarse a una esquina y encogerse bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Alguien acababa de abrir la puerta.

Desde su posición apenas logró distinguir una silueta difusa, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo apreciar un olor ácido y picante llenando el aire, luego una túnica púrpura, un rostro pálido… y un turbante.

Quirrell entró a la sala luciendo ansioso, pero no de la forma acostumbrada. No parecía estar en constante estado de miedo, sino en cambio sufriendo una extraña mezcla de urgencia y preocupación.

Tal radical cambio de comportamiento despertó la desconfianza de Gerald. Y esa desconfianza se vio alimentada cuando vio a Quirrell atrofiar la puerta para evitar que se cerrara tras de él.

El profesor avanzó a través de la cámara sin mostrar ninguna intención de montar una escoba. Alzó su varita y disparó hacia el techo. Dos llaves, una plateada y otra de hierro, fueron alcanzadas por el rayo de luz y describieron una parábola invertida mientras caían directo hacia su mano. Procedió entonces a modificar la llave de hierro para adoptar la forma de la de plata.

Realizó un trabajo impecable, logrando copiar incluso los arañazos en el mango. Sin embargo, cuando intentó abrir la puerta la cerradura crujió de forma áspera, como si hubiera intentado usar una llave incorrecta.

Confundido, empezó a inspeccionar la llave de plata. Demoró solo unos segundos, pues Gerald se había enfocado en la duración y no en la ocultación.

\- ¡Finite Incantatem!- gritó furioso

Los encantamientos fueron destruidos y la llave de plata en su mano empezó a recuperar su forma original. En un par de segundos se hinchó como un globo, con la única diferencia de que no era aire lo que contenía, sino hierro.

Una bludger a medio metro de distancia salió disparada en línea recta hacia la única persona visible en la habitación.

Se oyó un sonido similar a la tela desgarrada, seguido de inmediato por el crujido de un hueso. La pelota había atravesado el Protego a medio crearse conservando buena parte de su energía, y luego procedió a fracturar el brazo izquierdo que uso para proteger su rostro.

\- ¡Aaaaaah!- chilló de dolor

Sin embargo, justo cuando la pelota planeaba arremeter por segunda vez, Quirrell logró reducirla a un montón de limaduras metálicas con un hechizo apresurado.

Sus ojos, llenos de furia y dolor, recorrieron las docenas de llaves plateadas volando por encima de él. Rápidamente adivinó el oscuro destino que le hubiera esperado en caso de haber utilizado "Finite Incantatem" en toda la habitación.

Quirrell sacó un pequeño objeto de sus túnicas y lo frotó con la punta de su varita mientras murmuraba un largo y complicado encantamiento. Lentamente las llaves plateadas empezaron a emitir un brillo azulado. Todas menos una, la que precisamente era la original.

Gerald se sintió extrañado por cómo logró identificar de forma tan sencilla las falsificaciones. Giró un poco su cabeza, provocando que se formaran arrugas en la capa y que el aire del exterior se introdujera bajo la tela. Alcanzó entonces a ver lo que Quirrell sostenía entre sus dedos, era uno de sus palillos de incienso.

\- Un niño… aquí. Percibo su olor- susurró una aguda voz

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, rezando que no lo descubrieran. Y con ese encogimiento, la capa volvió a cubrirlo por completo.

Quirrell exclamó:

\- ¡Homenum Revelio!

Quizá solo fuera algo psicológico, pero Gerald juraría sentir una extraña fuerza irradiando desde la varita de Quirrell, dirigiéndose hacia él y presionando la capa contra su cuerpo.

\- No hay nadie aquí, Maestro. Debe encontrarse más adelante

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y el "Maestro" no contestó. Quirrell disparó contra la llave de plata original y, como si se burlara de los esfuerzos de Gerald, usó su propia varilla de incienso como material base para transfigurar una llave duplicada y avanzó a la siguiente sala.

Pasó un minuto completo antes de que Gerald se atreviera a levantar la cabeza y comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba solo.

Únicamente entonces pudo obligarse a recuperar parte de su valentía. Se incorporó de un salto y corrió a toda prisa hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Introdujo su propio duplicado y, con un movimiento brusco de su varita, derritió la llave de bronce dentro de la cerradura.

\- Jaja- dejó escapar el aire en una risa que no era risa, sino un extraño jadeo mezcla de nerviosismo y auto desprecio

Las bludgers transfiguradas fueron algo que le tomó tres días completos de planeamiento y fabricación. Y aun así, Quirrell había logrado superar el obstáculo en pocos segundos. Esa era la abismal diferencia entre un niño con talento y un adulto experimentado.

Sin mencionar al "Maestro" que parecía habitar dentro de su cuerpo.

Giró en redondo y se escabulló hacia la sala del lazo del diablo.

* * *

**PD: Se agradecen las reviews**


	19. Fuego de Infierno

**Fuego de Infierno**

Sala de las Pociones

Harry había guardado cierta esperanza de poder escapar sin contratiempos. Aun así, tampoco se sorprendió demasiado cuando las dos salidas fueron bloqueadas por el fuego.

Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue escuchar pequeñas explosiones, como si cientos de minúsculos petardos pirotécnicos estallaran dentro de la llama purpura. En pocos segundos múltiples bolas de luz empezaron a formarse, a resplandecer con una intensidad muy por encima de la del fuego y cambiar de color vertiginosamente.

\- ¿Las pruebas son diferentes?

\- Sí. Como en un videojuego- respondió Hermione mientras alzaba el pergamino y lo leía con cuidado- Hasta que no eliminemos las luces no podremos aprovechar las pistas. No sabemos si el color que vemos es real o si está siendo influenciado por la iluminación

\- ¿Qué es un videojuego?

Hermione, intrigada por el enigma frente a ella, ignoró su pregunta y disparó un hechizo contra las luces, pero el fuego púrpura parecía quemar su magia mucho antes de que las alcanzara. Incluso el cruciatus, al no chocar con nada vivo, solo seguía su camino sin provocar ningún efecto.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora lo entiendo. Se debe deducir el verdadero color en base a la combinación que resulta de la mezcla de todas las luces en un momento dado. Solo debo calcular el periodo que toma…

Harry la vio sacar un papel y apuntar apresuradamente una larga lista de datos. Confiaba en su inteligencia, y sabía que encontraría la respuesta tarde o temprano. Pero también supo que iba a consumir mucho más tiempo del que disponían, así que se volteó y empezó a olfatear el contenido de las botellas, buscando el olor característico del vino de ortiga.

\- ¿Qué estaba pensando el profesor Snape? Esto es imposible… - refunfuñaba Hermione detrás de él- A no ser que quiera que nosotros… Oh, claro…

Harry la miró con una sonrisa compasiva. No era común verla hablando mal de un profesor.

\- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado? ¿Dónde crees que está la poción correcta?

Hermione bajó la mirada y revisó una de sus tablas garabateadas.

\- La tercera contando desde la derecha o en uno de los extremos. Déjame revisar otra vez las pistas

Pero Harry no esperó. La tercera botella era vino de ortiga, de eso no tenía dudas. Al lado derecho se encontraba una probeta larga y llena, mientras que en el otro extremo estaba una diminuta botella de base semi redondeada. Siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, el Troll bebió de la probeta solo para caer muerto un instante después.

\- Ahora sabemos que esa no es

Harry agarró la botella pequeña y bebió la mitad antes de ofrecerla a Hermione. Ella bebió el resto y lo acompañó a través de las llamas.

\- Lo mataste- ella le recriminó

Por un instante Harry no pudo ocultar su confusión. Para él desde el principio había sido evidente que tendrían que sacrificarlo. No podían dejar que el director averiguara sus identidades hurgando en los recuerdos del Troll, y era ridículo pensar en mantenerlo como a una mascota.

\- Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero necesitamos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Ha dado su vida para salvarnos, no podemos despreciar su…

Un ruido amortiguado e incesante cortó a la mitad su conversación.

Sonaba como cientos de mechas siendo consumidas, pero también como el rumor de una cascada rompiendo contra las piedras. Sin embargo, de entre los dos, solo Harry fue capaz de distinguir el iracundo bufido de una víbora. Podía percibir su furia, sus deseos de destrucción; pero también detectaba cierta torpeza en sus pensamientos, como si sufriera para hablar correctamente el parsel. Por un momento incluso llegó a pensar que no era una serpiente real.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- preguntó Hermione a través de la conexión mental

Harry no respondió. Era obvio que alguien se encontraba enfrascado en una batalla realmente intensa. Y estaba seguro que Hermione también lo sabía, solo no quería aceptarlo.

Un estallido hizo temblar el suelo, como confirmando su hipótesis. Seguido pocos segundos después por una explosión aún más fuerte. El único consuelo, si podía ser llamado así, era que los estallidos parecían ser cada vez más lejanos.

Cada vez más lejanos. Como si el causante de todo esto estuviera marchándose en vez de forzar su entrada.

Se miraron mutuamente, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado por alto algo muy importante.

Las bolas de luz detrás de ellos resplandecían cada vez menos, pero todavía brillaban. ¡Brillaban a pesar de que la sala de las pociones estuviera vacía! ¡Brillaban a pesar de que la prueba se había reiniciado!

Una idea se propagó a través de la conexión mental, tan aprisa que pareció haber nacido simultáneamente en ambos:

«Las luces no son parte de la prueba»

\- Saca tu varita y ponte detrás de mí- ordenó Harry- Si ves algo moverse, no importa lo que sea, usa el Cruciatus

* * *

Sala del Ajedrez Gigante, dos minutos antes.

Quirrell sacó una petaca de sus túnicas y bebió un sorbo de unos pocos mililitros. La sangre de unicornio bajó por su garganta, dándole la gélida sensación de beber granizo picado. Siempre era desagradable, no por el sabor, pues era insípida; sino por su textura espesa similar al yogurt podrido.

Una sensación de peligro recorrió su espalda.

"No. No es desagradable. Debo recuperar fuerzas, lo hago por el maestro"

Pinchó con su varita su brazo fracturado. El hueso roto regresó a su posición original y ambos trozos lentamente empezaron a fusionarse. En ningún momento detuvo su caminar. Soportó el agudo dolor con una determinación sacada del fanatismo y el miedo. Sabía que su maestro no toleraría ninguna demora.

La sala se iluminó delante de él. Y Quirrell fue testigo de un blanco tan puro que lastimaba los ojos solo verlo. Treinta y dos piezas blancas estaban de pie frente a él, encima de un tablero blanco, en una habitación igualmente blanca.

La primera suposición que tuvo fue el encantamiento de cambio de color, un hechizo fácil de eliminar con "Finite Incantatem". Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la bludger seguía fresca en su mente y no era tan estúpido como para volver a cometer el mismo error.

Miró el tablero con cuidado, reflexionando sobre la mejor manera de proceder. Para esquivar las alarmas era necesario manipular el mecanismo central en lo más alto de la habitación. Lamentablemente, la única forma de llegar hasta ahí era dominando las cuatro casillas centrales durante más de cinco turnos y volar de forma completamente vertical. Algo sumamente tedioso en situaciones normales, y mucho más ahora que ni siquiera podía ver la cuadrícula.

Cogió un pequeño trozo de piedra del suelo. Probablemente perteneciente a una pieza en una partida anterior y con cuidado dijo "Finite Incantatem".

La piedra no lo atacó ni activó algún otro encantamiento. La capa blancuzca se disolvió y goteó en el suelo.

"Esto no es el encantamiento de cambio de color, es solo pintura"

\- ¡Finite!

Todo el blanco desapareció como telarañas siendo arrancadas de las paredes. Pero lo que obtuvo no fueron piezas blancas y negras, sino el color pardo del mármol. El niño había utilizado la misma pintura mágica que debió usar McGonagall, y el Finite había deshecho ambas capas sin distinción.

Quirrell rechinó los dientes con frustración y, rindiéndose, levantó su varita para empezar a colorear por sí mismo el tablero.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Maestro, el niño ha intentado entorpecer nuestro avance. Pero no se preocupe, acabaré en un minuto y podremos…

\- No me refiero a eso, Quirinus. Piensa por una vez en tu vida. ¿Cómo pensaba el niño salir de aquí luego de dificultar las pruebas?

Quirrell se paralizó. Varios escenarios se aglutinaron dentro de su cabeza, mezclándose con el miedo por fallar a su maestro. Era imposible que…

Harto de su silencio, el Señor Oscuro volvió a hablar.

\- El niño no ha colocado estas pruebas mientras avanzaba, sino mientras retrocedía. Sabía que había sentido el olor de un niño. ¡Ahora mismo escapa con la piedra mientras tú pierdes el tiempo!

Quirrell retrocedió corriendo. A pesar de lo que su maestro gritaba, no podía imaginar cómo pudo evadirlos.

Sí, había advertido el gran talento del niño, trabajó nueve meses como su profesor después de todo. Conocía la rapidez con la que captaba conceptos nuevos, y también su facilidad para aplicarlos de formas innovadoras. Pero la idea de que dominara la desilusión y supiera cómo contrarrestar el Homenum Revelio a una edad tan temprana era ridícula.

Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de duda desapareció en cuanto llegó a la puerta.

\- Maestro, la puerta ha sido trabada

Hubo un silencio mortal.

Quirrell sintió cómo la piel de su cabeza era estirada hacia atrás mientras el rostro de Lord Voldemort se deformaba por la rabia.

\- Reza por que el muchacho haya conseguido la piedra Quirinus. Porque si no es así, entonces ya no me eres necesario

Quirrell tragó saliva. Supo que ya no existía posibilidad de un escape discreto, cualquier camino llevaría a ser detectado por Dumbledore.

Sacó la petaca y bebió trago tras trago hasta vaciar el contenido. Sintió la sangre de unicornio bajando por su garganta, espesa y helada, pero mil veces preferible a la ira de su amo. Su brazo fracturado se curó en un instante y el poder llenó una vez más su cuerpo. Incluso percibió parte de la fuerza del señor oscuro corriendo por sus venas, dotando temporalmente a sus artes oscuras de mayor fluidez.

No obstante, sabía que tal estado no duraría mucho y que cada gramo de magia usado ahora sería cobrado con intereses en el futuro.

Apuntó su varita hacia su pecho y ejecutó el encantamiento super sensorial. Algo esencial si no quería ser obstruido por el infierno que estaba a punto de estallar.

Murmuró unas pocas palabras en latín y un flujo constante de fuego empezó a manar de su varita, corriendo de un lado a otro en raudales casi líquidos. En pocos segundos empezaron a chocar contra las paredes y arremolinarse alrededor de los guerreros de piedra que se abalanzaban con lanzas y espadas en mano.

La lucha, al menos al principio, fue igualada. Por un lado el Fiendfyre que quemaba el mármol y lo descomponía a simple cal; mientras que del otro lado los complejos mecanismos mágicos arrojaban frenéticamente decenas de soldados, caballeros y alfiles contra Quirrell.

Sin embargo, tal estancamiento no duró mucho. La caída de una reina marcó el surgimiento de una serpiente de fuego de enormes proporciones, tan colosal que al erguirse alcanzó fácilmente el techo y derritió los complicados encantamientos integrados en él.

Quirrell se aferró a su varita y apuñaló hacia abajo violentamente, acabando con la "vida" de la serpiente y reciclando su cuerpo de vuelta a las flamas.

La razón por la que había decidido utilizar el Fiendfyre por encima de otras maldiciones mucho más fáciles de controlar era por su cualidad de "alimentarse" de objetos mágicos, y no solo de la magia del lanzador. Además, su daño en área sería igualmente útil contra las llaves de bronce, enredaderas y bestias de tres cabezas.

Blandió con fuerza su varita y comprimió la totalidad del fuego en una pequeña esfera tan blanca como el Sol. Entonces, sincronizando un brusco movimiento de su brazo con un delicado giro de muñeca, la arrojó en dirección a la sala de las llaves voladoras.

La puerta no resistió ni tres segundos. En vez de ponerse al rojo vivo o ennegrecerse, estalló por el brusco cambio de temperatura y abrió un boquete por el que fácilmente podría caber un carruaje.

Las llaves abandonaron su comportamiento travieso y salieron disparadas como proyectiles; dispuestas a romper, desgarrar y mutilar. Pero no pudieron hacer nada, sus alas se chamuscaron mucho antes de que las fauces de un león de fuego siquiera las rozara.

\- ¡Ahhhrg! ¡Maldición!- rugió mientras aplastaba a la fiera que amenazaban con arrebatarle el control del Fiendfyre

Miró hacia el frente, hacia la puerta que llevaba a la siguiente sala. Seguía abierta, atrofiada por él mismo no hace más de diez minutos, pero presentía algo diferente, aunque no pudo especificar qué.

Quirrell bufó. No iba a correr riesgos. Con lo retorcido que podía ser el engendro Potter, tal vez el aire seco fuera algo más que las derivaciones de su progreso.

No iba a volver a subestimarlo solo por ser un niño, era mejor reducir sus trampas a cenizas y ahorrarse problemas innecesarios. Saltó a través del boquete, apartó el fuego debajo de él de un pisotón y envió un racimo de llamas a la sala del lazo del diablo.

Justo en ese instante sus agudos sentidos captaron un fugaz aroma en el aire. Un olor inofensivo, ligero y… apetitoso.

"¿Harina?", se preguntó confundido, justo antes de que una fuerza invisible lo golpeara.

* * *

**P.D.: Como siempre, se agradecen las reviews. También debo decir que la demora de este capitulo se debe al inicio de mis clases universitarias, sin embargo, trataré de seguir escribiendo lo máximo posible. Quedan pocos capítulos faltantes y quiero darle un buen final al primer libro de este fanfic.**


	20. Desaparecido

**Desaparecido**

Quirrell se recostó sobre los restos carbonizados del lazo del diablo, guiando su magia a sellar sus hemorragias internas y aliviar las ampollas en su piel.

La onda de choque había sacudido su cuerpo desde dentro hacia afuera. Había experimentado la horrible sensación de tener a sus órganos golpeándose unos con otros, de quedarse sordo y ciego simultáneamente, y de estar a un pelo de perder la conciencia en medio de un mar de llamas fuera de control.

Solo el dolor provocado al morderse la lengua lo había mantenido lo bastante despierto como para aferrarse a su varita y luchar contra el enloquecido Fiendfyre. Y solo la suerte había querido que el lazo del diablo muriera por deshidratación pocos minutos antes de que la harina se encendiera, logrando así que la magia contenida en sus lianas se dispersara y no sirviera de alimento para las nuevas bestias de fuego.

A duras penas había alcanzado a extinguir el Fiendfyre. Y aún más difícil había resultado gatear hasta esta sala, impulsado no por la devoción a su amo, sino por el simple deseo de un bocado de aire frio.

Aquí había encontrado una sala destrozada. Golpeada no solo por la explosión de polvo, sino también por la consecuente liberación de la presión del vapor de agua contenido en el regulador. La trampilla en lo alto ya no existía, permitiendo escuchar con total claridad los agudos lloriqueos de tres perros. La onda de choque debió destruir los tímpanos del animal, y a diferencia de él, este no tenía forma de curar sus oídos dañados.

Sin embargo, a la larga el cerbero tendría un mejor destino.

Su consumo mágico ya había excedido por mucho lo permitido por la sangre de unicornio. Una vez que el contragolpe viniera, moriría en el acto. Siendo optimistas, le quedaban tres horas de vida como máximo.

Lo único que lograban sus esfuerzos curativos era que sus últimos momentos fueran menos agónicos.

\- Lo siento mucho maestro. Le he fallado

Su amo le respondió con silencio. Un silencio frio que no provenía de su personalidad distante, sino de un estado de concentración extrema. Quirrell ni siquiera intentó adivinar qué clase de planes eran trazados y desechados a cada segundo, hace mucho que llegó a aceptar que los pensamientos en la mente de su maestro serian siempre un enigma.

\- No, no me has fallado. Me serviste con todo tu corazón, mente y cuerpo. No debes avergonzarte. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, es posible que hubiera cometido los mismos errores

Quirrell bajó la mirada y vio lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo. A diferencia de las ampollas producto del calor ambiental, las quemaduras directas no podían ser curadas y el dolor apenas era opacado. Esa era la naturaleza de la magia oscura.

\- Sus palabras me llenan de consuelo

\- Sin embargo, no todo está perdido Quirinus. Todavía disponemos de algo de tiempo. Conozco una ruta secreta que nos llevará directamente a las profundidades del bosque prohibido. Si nos damos prisa, podemos usar la cobertura de la noche para dar caza a un unicornio

\- Pero maestro…- Quirrell tosió un poco de sangre y tardó en continuar- corre el peligro de ser aprisionado dentro de mi maltrecho cuerpo. Lo mejor será que escape en su forma espectral, no puede permitir que lo capturen

\- ¡Lord Voldemort jamás abandona a quien lo haya servido fielmente! No seré yo quien aproveche la sangre de unicornio, sino tú. Créeme, este no es el final de tu camino. Y cuando llegue el día en que me revele una vez más al mundo mágico, tendrás el honor de ocupar el asiento a la derecha de mi trono

\- ¿Lo dice en serio maestro? ¿Podremos sobrevivir?

\- Estoy completamente seguro. Sin embargo, necesitaré que realices un último esfuerzo

\- Lo que sea maestro. ¡Lo que sea!

\- Primero debes recuperar la movilidad de tu cuerpo. Hazlo lo más pronto posible, usa tanta magia como sea preciso. Luego deberás llevarme a un lugar oculto en las profundidades de Hogwarts, yo te guiaré

Quirrell apretó los párpados con fuerza. Si algo destacaba en él, era su devoción más que fanática. En su afán de apresurar el cumplimiento de sus órdenes, llegó al punto renunciar por completo a su brazo izquierdo para no desperdiciar ni una sola onza de magia.

Voldemort también cerró los ojos, ralentizando sus funciones vitales y dejando que las energías de Quirrell se usaran íntegramente en remendar sus huesos y carne. Sintió como el tiempo de vida de su sirviente disminuía drásticamente, de las tres horas originales a poco menos de cincuenta minutos.

Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Un simple niño lo había burlado, había caído múltiples veces en sus trampas infantiles y la piedra filosofal se le había escapado de entre los dedos. Como consecuencia, ahora incluso su patética condición como parásito corría peligro.

Pero nada de eso lo detendría, muy pronto encauzaría los acontecimientos devuelta al camino correcto.

Los obstáculos puestos en Hogsmeade no demorarían a Dumbledore por mucho más. Aferrarse a Quirrell y huir a través del bosque prohibido era solo una esperanza vacía, más aún si desperdiciaban su precioso tiempo en la persecución de un unicornio. Quizá poseer a un estudiante mejoraba un poco sus posibilidades, pero si el maldito viejo confinaba los terrenos del colegio y peinaba cada centímetro cuadrado en su búsqueda (como seguramente haría), sería descubierto tarde o temprano.

Quirrell ya no era utilizable, eso era evidente. Necesitaba desecharlo y encontrar urgentemente un nuevo cuerpo donde habitar. Un cuerpo compatible, capaz de esconderse dentro del castillo y soportar la presencia de Lord Voldemort durante meses.

Necesitaba el cuerpo de un basilisco.

* * *

Una espesa nube de polvo descendía por la ladera de una montaña, arrastrando con ella una gran cantidad de graba, tierra y hierba en dirección al pequeño poblado de Hogsmeade. A su paso, la vida nocturna de todo el ecosistema local era perturbada como no lo había sido desde hace siglos. Los zorros se encogían en sus madrigueras, las aves huían despavoridas en todas direcciones, e incluso los robustos pinos de más de cien años se sacudían como si se encontraran en una furiosa tormenta.

Las pocas personas presentes en la plaza del pueblo no podían ver tantos detalles. La escasa luz de la Luna, la distancia y la falta de puntos de referencia no permitía ni siquiera estimar el verdadero tamaño del desastre. Para ellos lucía simplemente como una ola de oscuridad que se volvía cada vez más cercana.

Sin embargo, si fuera solo eso, ninguno de ellos habría sentido tanto miedo. Hace mucho que el pueblo había preparado contramedidas contra avalanchas y fenómenos similares, y si bien sus casas serian perjudicadas, habían transcurrido décadas desde la última víctima mortal.

Era el minúsculo punto de luz en la cresta de la ola, apenas más brillante que una estrella, lo que había sembrado terror en sus corazones. Pues ese minúsculo punto era la prueba irrefutable de que sus muertes vendrían por la mano del hombre y no de la naturaleza.

\- Tal vez deberíamos retirarnos. Podríamos tener una oportunidad de salvarnos si nos dirigimos hacia la quebrada del este…

\- ¡Silencio! Si quieres irte, vete- interrumpió un hombre de larga barba ubicado al frente del grupo- Nadie te retiene aquí. Ni a ti, ni a nadie

De pronto, sin previo aviso, retumbaron múltiples estallidos a unos doscientos metros de los límites del pueblo, y durante unos momentos les pareció como si escucharan al mar romper contra un acantilado.

Para cuando se animaron a abrir los ojos, el implacable avance de polvo y tierra se había frenado en seco de forma milagrosa. Ahora solo el punto de luz continuaba acercándose, aunque a mucha menor velocidad, avanzando por la avenida principal directamente hacia el centro de la plaza.

En poco tiempo pudieron distinguir una débil, pero familiar silueta envuelta en un capullo de luz tenue. Y tan solo unos segundos después todos los presentes soltaron suspiros de alivio al confirmar su identidad.

Era Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó, deteniéndose y dejando caer el capullo protector- ¿Por qué están aquí reunidos? ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de la gente?

\- ¡Señor director! ¡Señor director!- el joven avanzó hacia el frente a punta de codazos- No creerá lo que ha pasado. No funcionan las redes flu, tampoco nos podemos aparecer. Y no solo el pueblo ha sido incomunicado, las montañas y los bosques cercanos también. Cuando lo vimos acercarse a lo lejos, creímos que algunos magos perversos habían provocado un deslizamiento y venían a atacarnos…

Dumbledore asintió con calma ante las atropelladas palabras del joven. Alcanzaba a imaginarse lo aterrador que debió ser para ellos verlo descender por la montaña a la velocidad del sonido.

Hace diez minutos, y luego de docenas de intentos infructuosos, había conseguido aparecerse a más de cuarenta kilómetros de distancia en una parada de camioneros abandonada. Una vez ahí, se orientó con las estrellas y viajó de la única forma que podía: corriendo. En su prisa por llegar a Hogwarts, había olvidado los traumas que podría despertar en aquellos que experimentaron de primera mano el horror de la primera guerra mágica.

Las personas frente a él eran escasas, apenas quince del total de doscientas que vivían aquí permanentemente. Si recordaba bien, un gran porcentaje de los habitantes de Hogsmeade se habían mudado aquí luego de perder sus hogares. No era extraño que eligieran huir ante el recuerdo de los mortífagos, de todas aquellas veces en que una pequeña villa era aislada y quemada en busca de "traidores".

Miró detrás del hombre. A lo lejos una multitud de puntos negros escapaban a la seguridad ofrecida por Hogwarts mientras que unos pocos individuos habían decidido probar suerte dispersándose en direcciones aleatorias. Magos fuertes y adultos, capaces de dar pelea, pero que habían escogido dar la espalda al enemigo en vez de defender sus hogares.

La guerra no solo había arrebatado innumerables vidas al mundo mágico, sino también gran parte de su valentía.

\- Escúchenme con atención. No deben preocuparse, les garantizo que no corren peligro alguno. Requiero que guarden la calma, y que por favor reúnan a las personas que están huyendo. El departamento de aurores ya ha sido contactado y en pocos minutos vendrán a eliminar cualquier desperfecto en los servicios de transporte. Yo por mi parte debo cumplir con mi deber y regresar al colegio para retomar mis funciones como director. Agradezco por la compresión que…

Los hombres frente a él, de forma predecible, empezaron a protestar. No deseaban que su única garantía de seguridad desapareciera sin más. Pero entonces el mismo hombre barbudo de antes dio un paso adelante, acalló el alboroto y comenzó a organizar las batidas.

Dumbledore asintió en dirección a su hermano y alzó su puño hacia la Luna.

Frente a docenas de ojos, un borrón dorado descendió desde lo más alto cielo y estalló en unas llamas ardientes que quemaron hasta el mismísimo espacio. Una décima de segundo después, Fawkes y Dumbledore surgieron directamente en la oficina del director.

\- ¡Exemplum!- exclamó, y un pequeño trasto en su escritorio se derrumbó en un montoncito de piezas de plata, solo para reestructurarse de inmediato en un modelo a escala de Hogwarts

\- ¡Claudere!- profirió su segunda orden mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de su despacho. A lo lejos, en todas partes del castillo, podía escuchar el sonido de las puertas y ventanas exteriores sellándose de forma remota

Su varita se movió de un lado para otro, disparando un fénix hecho de luz en cada bifurcación que llevaba a su destino.

\- ¡Den alarma a todos los profesores! ¡Que ningún estudiante salga de sus dormitorios! ¡Bloqueen las puertas y que Minerva y Severus vengan aquí de inmediato!- ordenaba una y otra vez a sus patronus

Por fin dio un giro cerrado en una esquina y llegó al pasillo del tercer piso.

Ni todos sus años de vida podrían haberlo preparado para lo que encontró ahí. Fluffy, un enorme perro de tres cabezas, se hallaba llorando contra la pared de su sala. Una rápido revisión de su estado reveló datos espeluznantes: Primero, casi todas sus heridas eran internas; y segundo, y también lo más impactante, era que todos los encantamientos colocados sobre su cuerpo se encontraban intactos.

¡Estas eran lesiones provocadas por una onda expansiva! ¡Solo un loco usaría explosiones en un espacio cerrado!

Se inclinó hacia humeante boquete que antes era una trampilla y echó una mirada para verificar la situación. Un asqueroso olor a vegetal quemado provenía desde abajo, pero Dumbledore no le tomó interés. En comparación a los rastros de sangre humana en el borde del agujero, carecían de importancia.

\- Albus, ¿nos has llamado?- McGonagall venía corriendo acompañada de Snape- ¡¿Pero qué acaba de suceder aquí?!

Dumbledore agitó su varita y limpió el aire viciado.

\- Llama a Hagrid para que se ocupe de Fluffy- dijo mientras encogía al pobre animal hasta tomar el tamaño de un conejo- ¿Todos los profesores han respondido al llamado?

McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino amarillento y revisó el estado de todo el personal.

\- Casi todos. El profesor Quirinus Quirrell está desaparecido

Dumbledore apretó con fuerza los puños.

\- Revisa a todos los estudiantes. Quiero saber los nombres de todos los que no estén en sus dormitorios- recordó las pequeñas siluetas que había divisado por medio de su anillo- En especial los de primer y segundo año

McGonagall asintió y se retiró a toda prisa.

Dumbledore volvió la vista hacia Snape.

\- Me dijiste que montarías guardia desde la sala de profesores ¿No escuchaste el sonido de las explosiones?

\- Fui drogado. Un vapor incoloro e inoloro fue introducido dentro la habitación, si no fuera por tu patronus, hubiera dormido por una semana

Dumbledore frotó la sangre entre sus dedos, analizando si pertenecía a un hombre adulto o a un niño.

\- Fue Quirrell, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, fue él

\- Te lo dije- dijo Snape

\- Lo hiciste Severus. Creí que lo tenía bajo control- Suspiró cansadamente. Una parte de él siempre se había negado a aceptar que su viejo amigo hubiera caído antes las tentaciones de Voldemort- Ahora necesito que revises el bosque prohibido, puede que intente escapar por ahí

* * *

**P.D.: Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews**

**P.D.2: Creo que a partir es bastante evidente que he tenido que buffear el poder de los personajes. Esto es lo hago para que se note mejor la gran diferencia de poder que existe.**

**P.D.3: La explosión dañó a Fluffy más que a Quirrell debido a su gran tamaño. Las ondas expansivas hacen daño al contraer fuertemente los músculos y el gas contenido en el cuerpo. Fluffy tenía mucho más gas contenido en su cuerpo en comparación a un humano. Además, estaba acostado sobre el piso, y todos sabemos que las ondas viajan mejor en solidos que en el aire. Creo que los cazadores de mitos hicieron un experimento sobre eso.**


	21. Con Uñas y Dientes

**Con Uñas y Dientes**

Harry y Hermione compartieron un suspiro de profundo alivio al entrar a la Sala del Lazo del Diablo. Bajaron de un tirón sus improvisados tapabocas e inhalaron el primer bocado de aire "limpio" desde lo que se sintió como horas.

La destrucción aquí era mucho menor al de la sala del ajedrez. Ahí el mármol al rojo vivo y el aire asfixiantemente seco había sido insoportable; aquí en cambio aún se podía sentir la sutil presencia de humedad y la cantidad de oxigeno era suficientemente alta como para permitir respirar sin problemas.

De hecho, la ventilación era tan buena que permitía a algunas pequeñas llamas arder suavemente en las esquinas de la habitación.

\- Escucho voces viniendo de arriba- indicó mentalmente Hermione

Harry afinó su oído y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Casi estaba seguro de captar el timbre estricto de la profesora McGonagall y el tono hastiado de Snape, y se preguntó por qué no habían bajado a investigar el origen de las explosiones.

\- Maldición- exclamó Harry de improviso, justo antes de tirar de Hermione y esconderse detrás de los restos carbonizados del lazo del diablo- Creo que esa fue la voz de Dumbledore

\- Eso es imposible ¿No iba a estar fuera hasta mañana?

\- Lo deben de haber llamado de urgencia

Aguardaron pacientemente, con los ojos fijos en el juego de sombras y luz que bajaba de la trampilla. Era difícil adivinar el hilo de la conversación con tantas voces confundiéndose en un difuso sinsentido.

\- Se escuchan realmente preocupados, ¿qué crees que pasó?

\- No lo sé- cerró los ojos, intentando seguirle el hilo a las débiles voces- pareciera que alguien fracasó en atravesar las pruebas. Si tenemos suerte necesitarán mover a todos los profesores para perseguirlo

Harry descargó la mochila de su espalda, sacó la gema rojo sangre y acarició su sedosa superficie. Si Dumbledore se había apresurado hasta aquí, esta cosa era mucho más valiosa que lo que suponía.

Si tan solo pudieran llegar a una de las entradas a la cámara secreta y arrojarla dentro, entonces ni siquiera el director podría quitarles el botín. Nadie podría.

Con cuidado envolvió la piedra en un pañuelo y se la entregó a Hermione para que la guardara. Hizo lo mismo con el trozo del espejo de Oesed y alimentó un fuego cercano con el resto del equipaje. En este punto cualquier carga extra solo los ralentizaría.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la tela, el papel y el plástico fueran reducidos a simples despojos negros.

Sonrió satisfecho. Y entonces notó un ligero brillo a unos pocos metros a la derecha.

Alargó la mano y recogió lo que pareció ser un pequeño fragmento metálico. En una vista cercana pudo reconocer el logotipo azulado en una de las caras.

\- ¿Sabes qué es eso?- indagó Hermione

\- Una pieza de regulador. Nuestro jardinero usa uno para cuidar del invernadero en nuestra casa

Harry se preguntó si era posible provocar un incendio al rellenar el aparato de gas inflamable. Quizá a eso se debiera que la destrucción en esta sala fuera diferente. Pero, por supuesto, no sabía nada de explosivos y no pudo estimar la viabilidad de esa suposición.

Al final lo único que hizo fue dejarlo caer de vuelta en el piso.

Volvió a prestar atención a las voces de los profesores, y con deleite se dio cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba a nadie.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Esta era su oportunidad.

* * *

Dumbledore entró a su oficina y empezó a manipular el montoncito de piezas de plata sobre su escritorio. Lentamente y con cuidado fue moviendo sus dedos, tejiendo los nodos de los hechizos y aumentando el tamaño y detalle de la maqueta del castillo.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la alarma general de toque de queda, pero no permitió que eso lo distrajera. Cualquier motivo que McGonagall tuviera para activarla, él lo aprobaría.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y los pasillos en miniatura de Hogwarts fueron recorridos por pequeñas volutas de luz naranja, cada una simulando una ruta de escape que empezaba en el pasillo del tercer piso y que divergían en todas las direcciones.

Cuando hubieron pasado exactamente 5 minutos con 29 segundos dentro de la simulación (el tiempo exacto entre la última de las explosiones y su llegada a Hogwarts) todas las luces se detuvieron.

Dumbledore borró del escenario las rutas en donde Quirrell necesitaba atravesar los dormitorios de los estudiantes. Luego descartó los caminos que lo llevaban a callejones sin salida, los escondites ridículos, los lugares que él mismo revisó y las rutas que habrían despertado alarmas mágicas.

Se quedó con una maqueta completamente vacía.

Golpeó la mesa con su puño.

No existía forma de escapar. O Quirrell era más rápido de lo que supuso, o seguía dentro del castillo.

Cerró los ojos y repasó una vez más la secuencia de eventos.

Quirrell, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort o de un mortífago de alto rango, se había infiltrado en el colegio como maestro. A lo largo de semanas había preparado múltiples encantamientos anti-aparición en Hogsmeade. Se había hecho con el control de dos alumnos. Esperó a que él fuera llamado por el Ministerio. Se ocultó bajo un hechizo desilusionador y, usando a los dos niños, había armado un teatro para engañar su sistema de seguridad.

¿Pero por qué Quirrell había usado maldiciones imperdonables en la Sala del Troll?

Era un experto en manejar esas bestias, no necesitaba el Imperius.

¿Acaso uno de los niños había logrado la improbable proeza de escapar de su dominio? E incluso si así fuera, ¿cómo demonios logró conseguir la piedra?

El espejo de Oesed era uno de sus encantamientos más brillantes. Incorporar requisitos contradictorios era una gran hazaña incluso en los niveles más altos de la magia.

Demasiadas preguntas y muy poca evidencia.

Levantó la vista y vio entrar a una agitada McGonagall a su oficina.

\- Tenías razón. Dos alumnos desaparecidos. Una niña llamada Hermione, y Harry Potter. Activé la alarma de inmediato. Pido permiso para iniciar una búsqueda exhaustiva

Dumbledore bajó la vista. El hermano gemelo de Gerald… eso explicaba porque creyó haberlo visto ahí abajo. Quirrell había sido muy listo.

Sintió un pesar en el estómago. Una parte de él había tenido la esperanza de que no fueran estudiantes reales, sino mortífagos usando algún tipo de disfraz.

\- Denegado. Ve y reúnete con Severus, ayúdalo a patrullar el bosque prohibido

\- ¡Albus, hay niños desaparecidos!

Dumbledore calló. No podía decirle que estaban muertos. Ningún seguidor de Voldemort tendría motivos para protegerlos de las explosiones.

\- Lo sé, yo personalmente iré a buscarlos dentro de unos minutos. Será más rápido de esa forma. Dile a Hagrid que no se mueva del pasillo del tercer piso, necesitaré de su ayuda

De todas maneras necesitaba bajar a las cámaras subterráneas. Había que recuperar los cuerpos y verificar el estado del espejo de Oesed.

Con algo de suerte podría rescatar la información guardada y espiar dentro de la mente de Quirrell. Requeriría a alguien de pensamientos sencillos para eso.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, notando el repentino silencio de la subdirectora

\- Hagrid se retiró hace un par de minutos. Como no estaba resguardando ninguna de las salidas del castillo, le di permiso de volver a su cabaña a cuidar de su mascota

* * *

A lo largo de cada salón, pasillo y escalera, la ensordecedora alarma de emergencia empezó a resonar e hizo vibrar los enormes ventanales en las paredes. Prácticamente no hubo un solo metro cuadrado del castillo donde no se pudiera oír su estridente llamado.

Harry se congeló en su sitio por unos segundos. La alarma significaba que todas las salas comunes estaban cerradas y que cualquier alumno fuera tenía órdenes de regresar de inmediato, sin excusas.

Sacudió la cabeza. No importaba, desde la primera explosión había sido imposible volver a mezclarse con sus compañeros sin llamar la atención.

\- Hay que apresurarnos- lo sacudió Hermione, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

\- Tienes razón

Hermione sacó su varita y levitó suavemente a Harry a través de la trampilla.

Él no perdió tiempo. Avanzó silenciosamente y se asomó por el boquete que antes había sido la puerta. Su varita sujeta entre sus dedos, dispuesta a lanzar un Imperio a la primera sombra que se le cruzara en el camino.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con alguno de los jefes de Casa. Estaría inconsciente mucho antes de pronunciar la primera silaba.

La suerte lo favoreció. A lo lejos, volteando la esquina, vio alejarse al guardabosque del colegio acunando un pequeño animal herido.

\- Todo despejado- informó mentalmente a Hermione- dejaron la entrada desprotegida, no se les ocurrió que hubiera más de un ladrón

Regresó sobre sus pasos a toda prisa y procedió a levitarla fuera del pozo. Su retirada fue hecha en poco tiempo y con suma eficiencia. Habían practicado múltiples veces su retirada, aunque no con tantos imprevistos de por medio.

La suerte siguió sonriéndoles mientras corrían hacia los baños del segundo piso. No se toparon con nadie: ni profesores, ni fantasmas, ni siquiera a la señora Norris (a quien no podía importarle menos la alarma). El castillo estaba desierto. Pronto llegaron a su destino, sintiendo la victoria casi en la palma de la mano.

Y ahí fue donde la suerte los abandonó.

Detrás de la puerta los recibió la aguda mirada de un adulto.

\- ¡Profesor!- exclamó Hermione, creyendo que tomar la iniciativa era la mejor opción- ¡Vimos a un hombre encapuchado dirigirse hacia el comedor! Lucía muy peligroso, Harry y yo corrimos de inmediato a escondernos

Su voz sonaba tan alarmada que por un momento hasta Harry le creyó. Solo el mensaje mental que vino a continuación reveló lo aterrada que estaba.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?, nos han descubierto!

\- Niégalo todo. Si pregunta algo, acabamos de despertarnos y no recordamos nada. Nuestras mentes son imposibles de investigar

Harry señaló al pasillo detrás de él, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Esperaba que el profesor eligiera perseguir al sospechoso por sobre investigar a dos inofensivos niños.

\- ¡Tienen la piedra!- rugió una voz oscura. Sus palabras llenas de una magia tan densa que hacía zumbar los oídos de todos, incluyendo al propio Quirrell

Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que la suerte no los había abandonado, sino que los odiaba con la furia de mil soles.

Quirrell se giró por completo revelando el brazo izquierdo que colgaba hecho trizas. Chasqueó los dedos con su mano sana y Hermione fue arrojada violentamente contra la pared.

Quedó inconsciente en el acto.

O al menos eso es lo que Harry quería creer.

Sonaron otros dos chasquidos. La puerta del baño se trasformó en piedra, fundiéndose con el resto de la pared, y casi enseguida un borrón rojizo voló en un arco suave del cuerpo de Hermione hacia la mano de Quirrell.

\- En el último segundo. Menudo obsequio nos has traído Potter… no, espera- sonrió con sorna, jugueteando con la piedra- Tú no eres él. Por lo menos no el importante

Quirrell guardó la Piedra Filosofal en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y con gran fluidez desenvainó su varita.

\- Mi maestro desea saber cómo has obtenido la Piedra Filosofal

\- Qué… ¿qué?

Harry ni siquiera procesó que la piedra que acababan de perder fuera el secreto de la vida eterna, todavía no digería que alguien pudiera manejar la magia sin varita con tanta facilidad. En su mente eso era algo sumamente complicado, algo que unos pocos magos llegaban a aprender más por diversión que por una razón práctica.

Su propia varita estaba escondida en su manga, pero el único maleficio que dominaba a la perfección: "El Imperius", no serviría de nada a una distancia de más de dos metros.

\- ¿Estás protegiendo a tu hermano? ¿Viene detrás de ustedes?

Harry permaneció en silencio.

\- ¡Responde!- gritó Quirrell, perdiendo la calma

\- ¡No lo mates!- intervino la antigua voz- quiero saber por qué decidió venir aquí de entre todos los lugares

Quirrell, a pesar del gran dominio de la magia que había mostrado, se estremeció ante la frialdad de la voz.

\- Tiene razón maestro. Intentaré obtener respuestas de otra forma

Se acercó como si se deslizara sobre el suelo, le apuntó con su varita y exclamó:

\- ¡Imperio!

Era la primera vez que Harry presenciaba el Imperius de otro mago, pero todo su ser vibró con familiaridad. Las robustas ondas de magia que provenían de la varita de Quirrell se sintieron como el cálido abrazo de un viejo amigo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, en un instante tenía su propia varita en la mano y se enfrentaba a Quirrell.

La magia se arremolinó, se condensó y en la mente de Harry el Imperius tomó forma de una delgada daga de plata. En comparación, el Imperius de Quirrell era una espada de arabio con burbujas y cráteres diseminados por toda la hoja.

La daga perforó limpiamente a través de la espada y penetró justo entre los ojos de Quirrell.

Pero incluso si la espada de arabio tenía un agujero y estaba astillada por todas partes, no perdió ni un gramo de impulso. Impactó con fuerza en Harry y la energía mágica lo derribó bruscamente contra el suelo.

Todo dio vueltas y el dolor agudo en su nuca le informó que había tenido una mala caída.

\- ¡Protégeme!- gritó Harry, poniendo el máximo de autoridad en su voz

\- ¡Mata al muchacho!- bramó la voz con mucho más dominio. Pero su siervo ya había cambiado de amo

Quirrell apuntó a su propio cuello y disparó un hechizo cortante.

O al menos lo intentó.

\- ¡Ahhh!- rugió una vez más la voz, tan llena de magia que hizo temblar el aire a su alrededor

Sonó un asqueroso sonido dentro de la cabeza de Quirrell y el tiempo pareció congelarse. Su cráneo se había deformado hasta el punto de ser irreconocible y ya no pudo mantener en su sitio al turbante, lentamente este empezó a desenvolverse y desparramarse por el suelo.

Ningún ser vivo en la Tierra podría sobrevivir con el cráneo tan dañado. Pero Harry supo que "la existencia" frente a él no moriría, algo verdaderamente siniestro había usurpado aquel cuerpo.

Se movía como una marioneta, confundiendo continuamente la izquierda con la derecha. Pero seguía siendo capaz de lanzar hechizos y su varita disparaba uno tras otro a los alrededores de Harry.

\- ¡Imperio! ¡Imperio!- gritó en pánico Harry, escondiéndose detrás de los grandes bloques de loza destrozados. Pero a esa distancia las maldiciones no conseguían ningún resultado

Por fin la siniestra existencia pareció haberes acostumbrado a controlar el cuerpo de Quirrell. Dio media vuelta de un brinco, mostrándole la espalda. Solo que sobre su nuca no estaba una cabellera o una calva, sino un horrible rostro sin nariz que estiraba la piel de Quirrell como una tira de látex.

Sus movimientos fueron mucho más precisos. Fue una simple agitación y la varita de Harry voló a la mano de su enemigo.

\- Responde, ¿cómo descubriste la entrada de la cámara secreta? ¿Cómo conseguiste la piedra?

\- ¿Conoces la entrada a **mi** cámara?

El rostro se arrugó, como si le hubieran dicho el peor de los insultos.

\- ¡Estas ante el verdadero heredero de Slytherin!

Y como para comprobar su punto, siseó un "_abierto_" y los fregaderos detrás de él empezaron a deformarse y abrirse.

Entonces Harry comprendió por fin porqué sentía que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Se enfrentaba a uno de los más grandes magos oscuros de la historia.

\- Eres Tom Rid…

Sintió un dolor abrasador y uniforme. Como si no tuviera un punto de origen, sino que apuñalaba cada célula de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Era el Cruciatus.

\- ¡Soy Lord Voldemort!

Harry intentó decir algo, pero solo pudo escupir un bocado de sangre. Se había mordido la lengua.

\- El ritual de Slytherin, ¿verdad? No hay otra forma en que pudieras aprender el Imperio a tu edad

Rio de una forma que podía interpretarse tanto como de apreciación como de burla.

\- Supongo que motivado por un estúpido remedo de ambición. Pero, incluso si lo completaras perfectamente, nunca podrás ser ni la décima parte de lo que soy. Te has esclavizado a un ritual obsoleto y pútrido. Has puesto tu vida en manos de otras personas- Voldemort lo miró con desprecio- y pensaste que eso podría ser una amenaza para mí. Patético

Pero Harry ya no le prestaba atención. Vio con los bordes de sus ojos algo que se movía detrás de Voldemort y una pizca de esperanza brotó en su corazón

Voldemort levantó su varita y dijo:

\- Avad…

\- _¡Mátalo!-_ siseó en parsel- _¡Mátalo, basilisco!_

El rostro de Voldemort palideció, pero aun así fue extremadamente rápido. Con gran auto dominio, silbó con mucho más poderío.

_\- Detente basilisco. Regresa al agujero_

Pero no confió en que el basilisco lo obedeciera. Al mismo tiempo que daba la orden levantó un escudo mágico y volteó con la mirada en el suelo, dispuesto a matar a la bestia si se oponía a su voluntad

Pero no había ningún basilisco ahí. Solo la niña que acababa de despertarse y lo apuntaba con su varita.

\- ¡Crucio!- pronunció Hermione y el horrible grito de Voldemort asustó hasta Myrtle, que se escondió más profundo en las tuberías

Harry se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y se abalanzó contra las piernas de Voldemort, empujándolo por el agujero. Sin embargo, con el último rastro de conciencia que no lloraba de dolor, Voldemort lo jaló en su caída.

Harry se golpeó el rostro contra las paredes del túnel y sintió que su nariz se rompía. Prácticamente no hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguir luchando, sabía que una vez llegara allá abajo no habría escapatoria.

A pesar de todo su dolor, Voldemort sintió la victoria igual de segura que antes. Poco a poco se liberaba del cruciatus y los restos del Protego que había convocado lo estaban protegiendo de los golpes.

Pero entonces los bolsillos de su túnica se desgarraron. Algo crecía vertiginosamente dentro de su escudo y se aplastaba contra el hueso de su cadera.

Algo crujió.

Era la Piedra Filosofal. Un tesoro con poder sobre la vida y la muerte, y que no se veía afectado ni en lo más mínimo por las formaciones espaciales de Salazar Slytherin.

El primero en llegar al final del conducto fue Voldemort, seguido sin demora por la Piedra Filosofal que había crecido hasta el tamaño de la rueda de un tractor.

Voldemort sintió cómo el tiempo de vida de este cuerpo descendía a tan solo un cuarto de hora.

Irónico, el secreto de la vida eterna ahora lo estaba matando.

Harry llegó justo para espantarse del grito de furia de Voldemort. Se alejó arrastrándose hasta una esquina con el rostro ensangrentado antes de darse cuenta que Voldemort estaba atrapado y la suerte había vuelto a tornarse a su favor. Entonces se puso de pie y se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

\- No celebres muchacho. Esto es solo un contratiempo, la muerte no puede alcanzarme

\- No importa. Dumbledore te encerrará por siempre. Tu destino es mucho peor que la muerte

\- No hay nada peor que la muerte- dijo con asco, pero la gravedad de sus heridas ya no le permitían infundir magia en su voz- Pero tampoco tengo deseos de ser un prisionero

Presintiendo un oscuro desenlace, Harry avanzó en dos zancadas y aplastó la varita de Quirrell de un fuerte pisotón.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Voldemort solo se ensanchó al ver su obstinación. Con los últimos resquicios de vida sobrantes alargó el brazo, atrapó la pierna de Harry y obligó a toda la magia de su cuerpo a reunirse cerca de su corazón.

\- Nunca creí que perdería esta oportunidad de regresar. Pero supongo que no es tan lamentable si me llevo conmigo a una plántula tan problemática como tú. Siéntete feliz Harry Potter, porque en tus últimos momentos Lord Voldemort te consideró un igual

Su cuerpo se hinchó como un globo deformado, tan rápidamente que sus últimas palabras apenas fueron inteligibles.

Harry vio a Voldemort y sintió repugnancia al distinguir una expresión solemne en su rostro abultado, como si estuviera haciendo algo digno.

Pateó con fuerza la articulación de su muñeca en sus intentos por liberarse, pero el agarre de Voldemort era anormalmente tenaz. Hizo entonces lo único que podía hacer en su contra: Le escupió.

La sangre mezclada con saliva cayó sobre el rostro de Voldemort. Pero en vez de humillación, Voldemort sintió una sensación quemante y agónica.

\- ¿Tú? ¡Después de todo este tiempo, ¿eras tú?!

Hundió sus uñas en su carne para evitar que escapara, pero bañar sus dedos en sangre solo consiguió que su mano se deshiciera en cenizas y el muchacho cojeara lejos de él.

La vida huía de su cuerpo. No lo pensó demasiado, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Esperar más solo le brindaría al muchacho más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

La fuerza del estallido fue muchísimo menor de lo que Voldemort deseaba, pero fue suficiente para arrojar la Piedra Filosofal contra el techo.

Las formaciones espaciales temblaron y el espacio se deslizó sobre sí mismo. En las paredes de piedra aparecieron cortes rectos, como si una navaja hubiera rebanado la roca, y bloques de diferentes tamaños empezaron a desprenderse.

Harry se acurrucó y esperó que un milagro lo salvara.

Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue la voz de Hermione bajando por el túnel.

* * *

P.D.: Lamento mucho la demora, la UNI ha consumido mi tiempo mucho más que en anteriores ciclos. Se agradecen los reviews


	22. Los Victoriosos

**Los Victoriosos**

Oscuridad en todas direcciones.

Por un momento a Harry le pareció flotar en la superficie de un océano infinito. En absoluto silencio y sin sentido de la dirección.

Sus memorias eran difusas. Algo en lo profundo de su ser le entregaba imágenes de un castillo, árboles y otros semejantes a él. Pero otra parte le decía que siempre existió en este lugar, que era único y que debía esperar.

¿Esperar qué?

Sintió algo viniendo desde lo alto. Un sutil llamado… no, más bien una sensación de familiaridad.

Una luz iluminó el mundo, y por primera vez pudo ver más allá de sí mismo.

En el cielo empezaba a desatarse una tormenta sin igual. Rayos tan rojos como la sangre eran liberados sin descanso ni piedad, exhibiendo su aterrador poder en forma de horribles truenos. Sin embargo, en contra del sentido común, los rayos no caían sobre el mar sino que se elevaban a nuevas alturas, castigando la oscuridad más allá de ellos.

Entonces uno de los rayos pareció perder su rumbo. Bailó en círculos en el cielo lechoso, como un animal oliendo a su presa, hasta que al fin pareció captar un rastro.

Harry observó con absoluto terror como el rayo se volvía cada vez más y más cercano, hasta que ya no fue rayo sino un torrente de lava incandescente fluyendo hacia él.

Sintió un calor puro que quemaba el alma, seguido de un dolor terrible y desesperante.

No lo soportó más. Gritó y nadó hacia las profundidades, las corrientes submarinas golpeándole el rostro.

La imagen tembló de pronto y se esclareció, como si el mundo dejara de estar cubierto por una película de agua.

Harry parpadeó. Un techo blanco puro había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

\- No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido- habló una voz dentro de su cabeza

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras los recuerdos lo golpeaba uno seguido de otro. El choque de los Imperius, la revelación de Voldemort, la caída por el pozo… el derrumbe en la Cámara.

\- ¡¿Que sucedió?! ¿Voldemort? ¿La piedra?

\- ¡No te levantes!- ordenó Hermione indignada- Madame Pomfrey nos está vigilando

Harry entrecerró los ojos y examinó su entorno. A solo dos camas a su derecha la enfermera del colegio se encontraba cerrando las cortinas y bloqueando el intenso sol del mediodía. Detrás de ella, en el extremo opuesto de la sala, Hermione sacó una mano de entre las cortinas de su cama y la agitó disimuladamente.

\- Nos mantienen separados para que no compartamos nuestras cuartadas. No sé qué pasó con Voldemort, solo estabas tú cuando llegué ahí abajo. El lugar se había vuelto extraño, no sé describirlo… será mejor que lo observes tú mismo

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en el fino hilo que los conectaba.

A través de las memorias de Hermione vislumbró los toboganes de la Cámara, normalmente tan anchos como el cuerpo de un basilisco, cerrarse a su alrededor como las fauces de una bestia hambrienta. Solo la luz al final del túnel, cada vez más cercana, le impidió sucumbir a la desesperación y golpear las paredes del túnel. Sin embargo, una vez escapó de esa trampa mortal, lo que encontró a su salida no fue mucho más tranquilizador. Ahí arriba, sobre su cabeza, vio un techo dividido en un sinnúmero de bloques rectos, prestos a caer; pero que lograban sostenerse por pura presión en un espacio que se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo.

Y en medio de todo aquello, acurrucado entre la pared y una roca caída, se vio a sí mismo esquivando la muerte por pocos centímetros.

\- Te saqué de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Estabas muy herido y quería llevarte a la enfermería, pero Salazar insistió para que tomara la salida del bosque prohibido. Le hice caso y a los pocos minutos la profesora McGonagall nos llevaba de regreso al castillo

\- ¿Nos encontró en el bosque? ¿Te interrogaron?

\- No de inmediato, yo también estaba herida y necesitaba descanso. Las preguntas sucedieron esta mañana, pero tranquilo, me ceñí al plan

Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Cuál plan?

\- Negarlo todo y confiar que los imperdonables protejan nuestras mentes. Les expliqué que mi último recuerdo era haberme ido a acostar esa misma noche. No es por ser presumida, pero me he vuelto muy buena mintiendo

Harry iba a hacer un comentario sobre la mala influencia que había sido para ella, pero estimó que no era el mejor momento para hacer bromas.

\- ¿Los profesores podrían haber descubierto la Cámara?

\- No lo creo. La sala se encogía a cada segundo que pasaba, para estos momentos debe ser del tamaño de mi mano

\- ¿Y la piedra?- preguntó casi con miedo

Hermione guardó silencio un par de segundos. Era difícil decirle lo mucho que habían perdido.

\- Lo lamento. La piedra, tu varita, el trozo del espejo, la biblioteca de Salazar… todo sigue ahí abajo. Las entradas han colapsado y es imposible volver

Sin embargo, Harry no sintió ninguna tristeza, sino más bien una súbita sensación de euforia.

¡El botín seguía en la Cámara! ¡Tarde o temprano la Piedra Filosofal volvería a sus manos! ¡Sería más rico de lo que jamás imaginó! ¡Podría completar todos los rituales de Salazar!

… sería inmortal.

Este era un resultado miles de veces mejor que heredar las Casas Potter y Black.

Trató de suprimir su risa, pero solo consiguió provocarse un fuerte ataque de tos.

Madame Pomfrey corrió con varita en mano y empezó a chequear su estado.

\- ¿Tienes dificultad para respirar? ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte?

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco de sed. ¿Podría traerme un poco de agua?

La mujer verificó sus heridas, asintió con desconfianza y se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

\- Hay algo más que debes saber. Tu hermano vino a visitarte hoy en la mañana- dijo Hermione- oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¡¿Gerald?!

\- No pude escuchar lo que te dijo, pero…- titubeó al recordar la mirada de recelo que Gerald le dirigió- creo que ya no soy parte de su grupo de amigos

Hubo un sonido de pasos cada vez más cercanos viniendo por el pasillo. En unos segundos el director entró en la enfermería, a su derecha una Auror de unos treinta años caminaba siguiéndole el paso.

Harry se dio cuenta de por qué Madame Pomfrey demoraba tanto con el agua.

\- Ten cuidado- advirtió Hermione- La mujer me hizo muchas preguntas engañosas. Recuerda que no sabes nada sobre Quirrell, ni de la piedra, ni siquiera del bosque prohibido...

\- Hermione, tranquila. Yo también soy muy bueno mintiendo

Interrumpió la conexión mental y volteó hacia los recién llegados con su mejor rostro de inocencia.

* * *

Dumbledore caminó junto a la "Auror" en dirección a la salida de la enfermería.

El interrogatorio no le dijo nada que no supiera ya.

Al igual que la señorita Granger, Harry insistió en haberse ido a la cama y no tener memorias de lo ocurrido. También expresó nunca haber sufrido episodios amnésicos con anterioridad. Para él, su año escolar había sido de lo más común.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore creía firmemente que sus recuerdos habían sido alterados: Las inspecciones a sus baúles revelaron que muchos de sus objetos de valor habían desaparecido; sus exámenes médicos expusieron remanentes de anemia, falta de sueño y fatiga extrema; además, ninguno de los dos pudo dar una explicación convincente de por qué dejaron de hablarse desde mediados de abril, como si alguien los hubiera inducido a interrumpir su amistad para evitar la atención de los maestros.

La singular defensa contra la Legeremancia era otro punto a analizar. El director sospechaba que, habiendo ayudado a Quirrell a preparar el robo, debían conocer fragmentos de los futuros planes de Voldemort. Planes que el señor oscuro pondría mucho esfuerzo en proteger.

Solo un detalle no encajaba.

¿Por qué Quirrell bloquearía sus recuerdos en vez de matarlos?

¿Un repentino estallido de compasión, un accidente... o acaso Voldemort ocultó algo valioso en lo profundo de sus mentes, algo que quisiera recuperar en el futuro?

Dumbledore echó un vistazo a la derecha y observó a la mujer garabatear a toda prisa en una pequeña libreta. La había llamado precisamente para aclarar esa duda.

\- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó apenas doblaron la esquina

\- Oh Albus, no creí que estuvieras tan ansioso

La mujer agitó su varita y su aspecto físico regresó a su apariencia original: la de una anciana en sus últimos años de vida. Su vestimenta también cambió, de un uniforme de auror a una túnica académica larga, aburrida y desgastada.

Luciría como una viejita completamente ordinaria, si no fuera por el escudo de inefable estampado en su hombrera izquierda.

\- No creí que algo volviera a sorprenderme el día de hoy- dijo, recordando la aguda disociación en la mente de Hermione- Pero este niño presenta un bloqueo psíquico sumamente peculiar. Su mente parpadea, entrando y saliendo de la existencia cientos de veces por segundo. Desconozco cómo sigue vivo

Volteó la hoja y corrigió algunas anotaciones, aprovechando el tiempo para hacer memoria de todos los pacientes con los que se trató a lo largo de su carrera.

\- **Mi **Legilimancia no pudo atravesar las protecciones en sus mentes, y sabes lo imposible que debería ser eso. No he escuchado nunca de una defensa similar… tan precaria y a la vez tan elegante- cerró la libreta y se la guardó- Mis dudas han desaparecido por completo. Esto no es el producto de un evento traumático, sino de un arreglo premeditado

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de eliminar los bloqueos? La información escondida en sus inconscientes es en extremo importante

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesitaría años de investigación para averiguar si es posible. El responsable de esto se aseguró de hacer un excelente trabajo. Aunque quizá no sea necesario eliminar las defensas…- se calló unos segundos, intentando enfocar el problema desde otro ángulo- El bloqueo solo los defiende del exterior, así que es posible que puedan desbloquear sus memorias ellos mismos. Valdría la pena entrenarlos en Legilimancia

Se sacó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo blanco. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo.

-Albus. Esto te lo pregunto cómo amiga, no como académica, y te suplico que me respondas con la verdad

Dumbledore asintió.

\- Solo puedo imaginarme a una persona lo suficientemente hábil como para lograr esta maravilla, y aun así estar tan desesperada como para rebajarse a cometer un robo. Dime… ¿ha vuelto?

Dumbledore suspiró cansadamente. Actualmente estaba movilizando cada gramo de esfuerzo y hasta la última de sus conexiones para impedir que Voldemort lograra finalizar el elixir. Docenas de ojos vigilaban a detalle a los mortífagos en busca de algún viaje al extranjero no justificado, un desembolso bancario importante o una importación sospechosa. Asimismo había conseguido agotar la existencia de nenúfares inmortales, flores hypoxis y larvas de salamandra; y había conseguido que Cornelius lo ayudara a rastrear el comercio de los otros ingredientes a cambio de algunos favores.

Ciertamente no todo estaba perdido, existían esperanzas reales de impedir su regreso.

Sin embargo los hechos eran innegables.

Luego de una década de paz, el señor oscuro había vuelto a dar otro golpe exitoso.

\- Sí, ha vuelto

* * *

**P.D. : Se agradecen los reviews.**


	23. Los Derrotados

**Los Derrotados**

Dumbledore se permitió un breve momento de debilidad al cerrar sus adoloridos ojos. Luego de casi sesenta horas de vigilia continua; la impotencia, la frustración y la fatiga habían consumido sus fuerzas sin importar que su voluntad siguiera intacta.

\- Voldemort suele cometer errores justo después de una victoria- se dijo a sí mismo- Debería estar desesperado por recuperar su cuerpo

Fijó la vista en uno de los informes. Por ahora se enfocaría solo en memorizar la información, uniría los puntos luego de un merecido descanso: Había daños en los baños del segundo piso, el equipo deportivo necesitaba actualización y el mobiliario del salón 204,…

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba revisando el presupuesto escolar?

Apartó los papeles y sostuvo su cabeza. Ya ni siquiera podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden, mucho menos idear hipótesis útiles.

\- El niño ha llegado- habló una de las pinturas- Está subiendo las escaleras

Dumbledore se golpeó tres veces la sien izquierda con la punta de su varita, de inmediato sintió que recuperaba su agilidad mental, la vida en sus ojos y su buen porte. Tal estado no duraría mucho (era ya la décima vez que usaba el mismo hechizo), pero necesitaría la energía extra para la siguiente conversación. Las apariencias eran muy importantes.

\- Buenas tardes señor director

\- Buenas tardes Gerald. Me supongo que has venido a preguntarme sobre el estado de tu hermano

Gerald asintió, dio dos pasos más hasta posicionarse en el centro de la sala y dirigió su mirada hacia el entrecejo de Dumbledore, cuidando siempre de no mirarlo directo a los ojos.

\- Así es. Quise ir a verlo después de clases, pero la enfermería continúa cerrada. Madame Pomfrey me indicó que hablara con usted si quería obtener permiso

\- Oh, es cierto- dijo con voz neutra, aunque por dentro enumeraba otro más de sus descuidos- Olvidé cancelar esa orden, el aislamiento fue solo por precaución. Si lo deseas puedo darte un permiso especial, pero desde ya te aseguro que solo sufrió algunas lesiones menores

\- Me alivia mucho oírlo, pero en realidad me gustaría saber con precisión qué es lo que le ocurrió

\- Lo lamento Gerald. Quisiera decirte más, de veras, pero mi cargo me impide divulgar ese tipo de información. Podrás preguntarles directamente a tus padres mañana

Gerald abrió los ojos sorprendido. Las reglas del colegio eran en extremo estrictas con respecto al ingreso de terceros. Ni siquiera tres niños heridos y la captura de un dragón ilegal requirió en ese entonces la presencia de sus padres, y mucho menos debería merecerlo las "lesiones menores" de su hermano.

\- No debes preocuparte- añadió Dumbledore, notando su confusión- Tu hermano está fuera de peligro. Pero lamentablemente perdió su varita y, con los exámenes tan cerca, necesita conseguir una nueva lo más pronto posible

\- Ya veo. Lo lamento mucho por él, no sé cómo me sentiría si perdiera mi varita

Dumbledore notó cómo Gerald parecía cambiar su peso de una pierna a otra, indeciso sobre cómo continuar la conversación.

\- Algo me dice que preguntar sobre el estado de tu hermano no es la única razón por que viniste aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Tiene razón- dijo parándose derecho- también he venido a disculparme. Anoche… no, todo mi proceder durante los últimos meses, fue basado en el orgullo y exceso de confianza. Si hubiera dado aviso a los profesores sobre Quirrell en vez de escabullirme de regreso a mi dormitorio, quizá…

\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte- interrumpió Dumbledore

\- Pero…

\- No Gerald. Las medidas que tomaste lograron detener a Quirinus mucho más tiempo que las mías, en todo caso el culpable soy yo por subestimar a Voldemort. Nunca creí que trataría de robar la piedra personalmente

Gerald sintió que su mano derecha amenazaba con temblar al escuchar ese nombre, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Lo había usado con naturalidad en el pasado y no iba a empezar a sentir miedo solo por un encuentro cercano con "el que no debe ser nombrado".

**\- **Profesor, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta

\- Adelante

\- Como sabe, yo intenté durante más de un mes llegar hasta la piedra. Superar cada una de las salas me tomó gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, sin embargo, mi demora no fue por culpa de la dificultad de las pruebas, sino debido a los brillantes mecanismos de alarma que usted…

Dumbledore alzó la mano, interrumpiendo el discurso de Gerald. Su forma prudente y considerada de hablar podía ser muy útil para ganarse la lealtad de sus amigos, pero necesitaba aprender que en algunas circunstancias podía ser molesta.

\- Supongo que lo que quieres preguntar es por qué no hice las pruebas imposibles, o por qué no usé un señuelo en vez de la verdadera piedra filosofal

Gerald asintió.

\- Lo cierto es que sin la verdadera piedra filosofal, mis trampas hubieran sido completamente inútiles

\- …

\- Veras Gerald, a un nivel local la "magia" parece comportarse como una serie de reglas bien definidas, indicándonos qué es posible hacer y qué no. Pero a un nivel elevado, la "magia" se vuelve en extremo sensible a la intención y al propósito. De la misma forma en la que yo me vi obligado a usar la verdadera piedra, Voldemort se vio obligado a superar las pruebas en el orden en que yo las diseñé. Eses es el motivo por el que, por ejemplo, no perforó un túnel que lo llevara directamente a la última sala

Gerald frunció el ceño. Por un instante sintió que se le revelaba una gran verdad, pero al momento siguiente surgieron fuertes discrepancias con todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora.

\- Es un concepto anti intuitivo- intervino rápidamente Dumbledore- Muy alejado de lo que se aprende en Hogwarts. Lamento no poder explicártelo a mayor detalle, y te sugiero no pensar demasiado en ello. La desconfianza en la estabilidad de la magia puede ser perjudicial para tu desarrollo

Con suavidad alzó su mano y le indicó a Gerald la salida. El cansancio parecía estar volviendo.

\- Lamento interrumpir nuestra conversación, pero aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer. El sabotaje de los sistemas de transporte de Hogsmeade parece haber llegado a oídos de la encantadora Rita Skeeter

* * *

Voldemort sintió que la muerte una vez más se cernía sobre él.

A lo largo de los años se había convertido en una compañera constante, como el cuervo que persigue al ejército a la guerra. Nunca agresor, pero siempre presente.

Reptó sobre su vientre, a través de la hojarasca, y silbó débilmente en busca de un nuevo cuerpo en el que habitar. No era una tarea fácil, muy pocos animales se atrevían a acercarse y la frialdad de la noche mantenía a sus favoritos de sangre fría en sus madrigueras.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado hasta el basilisco…

Si tan solo los hubiera matado…

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Sabía por experiencia propia lo peligroso que era refugiarse en su propia mente y perder el sentido del tiempo. Casi había extraviado a Quirrell por culpa de uno de esos lapsus.

Aunque quizá eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Su año en el cuerpo de un mago le había permitido recuperar algunas trazas de dignidad, pero ahora no hacía más que resaltar el patético estado en el que se encontraba.

Si tan solo uno de sus más fieles seguidores hubiera venido en su ayuda. El político Lucius, por ejemplo, el único entre todos sus mortífagos con la capacidad de restaurar el orden y acceder a sus fondos de guerra. El despiadado Karkaroff, a quien confió el resguardo de sus más grandes descubrimientos y terminó por traicionarlo, con su ayuda habría recuperado su cuerpo en cuestión de días. O su hermosa Bellatrix, quien hubiera ofrecido felizmente su vientre para permitirle renacer en un cuerpo nuevo, libre de las mutilaciones suscitadas por la magia oscura.

Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de sus mortífagos vino a buscarlo. En su lugar habían perdido la fe, traicionaron a sus compañeros y se regodearon en las pequeñas fortunas y el poder que ejercían sobre una debilitada población mágica. Ciegos ante la fragilidad de su mundo, ciegos que clamaban por los privilegios de la pureza de sangre sin comprender los deberes que esa superioridad implicaba.

Una ramita crujió frente a él. El parsel no había alcanzado los oídos de ninguna serpiente, pero un zorro debió captar el olor de una presa fácil.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Hubo un borrón blancuzco, un horrible chillido y la bestia perdió su frágil identidad.

Minutos después, cuando abrió los ojos en su nuevo cuerpo, pudo sentir la gran diferencia entre un cerebro sano y uno incapaz de sostener su fuerza de voluntad.

El deseo de refugiarse en el pasado había desaparecido. Lo que necesitaba hacer ahora era analizar a fondo la información obtenida, y planear su próximo regreso.

Durante diez malditos años había creído que Gerald era su enemigo predestinado ("el único capaz de derrotarlo") y que algún poder desconocido había sido el culpable de destruir su cuerpo. Pero ahora sabía la verdad: Gerald nunca fue el elegido.

En retrospectiva era evidente. El niño galante, amante de la atención y la fama nunca podría convertirse en alguien capaz de hacerle frente; demasiados magos de ese tipo habían muerto por su mano. Era el otro Potter al que debería haber vigilado, alguien capaz de pasar desapercibido e inmiscuir sin tabúes en magia oscura, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Sin embargo, la breve lucha en la Cámara Secreta había expuesto algo mucho más importante: La existencia de una magia antiquísima cuyo poder ardía como el magma y cuya estampa era tan inconfundible como el mismo Sol.

La evidencia era clara, solo podía ser magia de sangre… y al mismo tiempo, no podía serlo.

Aquella fatídica noche de octubre le había quitado la vida a una sola persona, al pequeño Charles Potter. Solo su sacrificio y de ningún otro pudo desencadenar tal magia, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba concebir cómo podía ser posible. Aquella patética bola de mocos y lágrimas no debería ser capaz de entender el concepto de sacrificio, mucho menos poseer la voluntad de proteger a alguien.

Algo fallaba. Algo escapaba a su visión, ¿pero qué?

Cogió los restos de su anterior cuerpo entre sus colmillos y se adentró hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews**


	24. Final

**Final**

Las colinas verdes se extendían más allá del horizonte, junto a las ocasionales nubes que ocultaban el brillante Sol del mediodía. De vez en cuando podía verse una pequeña casa, perteneciente a algún muggle que sin saberlo cultivaba los campos de los que se alimentaba toda la población mágica del país. Completamente protegido de sequías, inundaciones o plagas por aquellos hombres misteriosos para quienes trabajaba y a los que pocas veces había visto.

Sin embargo, tales cuestiones eran completamente ajenas a Harry, cuya atención en ese preciso se encontraba totalmente absorta en jugar con su nueva varita.

No intentaba realizar ningún hechizo o encantamiento, solo la agitaba de un lado a otro disparando chispas de vez en cuando. Poco a poco estaba consiguiendo establecer una conexión con ella, acostumbrándola a reconocer su presencia a través de las defensas mentales de un Imperdonable.

La sujetó entre sus dedos, la giró en un círculo amplio y la arrojó al aire mientras la punta dejaba un rastro dorado, solo para atraparla en el último instante de un veloz movimiento.

Amaba esta varita. El tacto liso de la madera de Secuoya, su esbeltez, su ligereza y el tono rojizo extremadamente hermoso. Por supuesto, ninguna de estas características ocurrieron por casualidad, sino que fueron producto del uso selectivo de las defensas del Imperius. Gracias a eso también consiguió que el núcleo fuera de pluma de Fénix, para no olvidar nunca su confiable varita de Roble.

Apuñaló el aire y una lluvia de chispas brillantes salieron disparadas hacia el techo. Asintió satisfecho y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con las protecciones del Imperius un poco más fuertes. Las chispas volvieron a llenar el compartimento, más pequeñas, pero mucho más brillantes.

Sonrió y se preparó para hacerlo una vez más, pero el grito de frustración de Hermione lo interrumpió a medio camino.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? ¡No has parado desde hace una hora!

Harry bajó la vista hacia el regazo de la niña y vio la pila de viejos exámenes de la década del 80.

\- Hermione, relájate. Fuiste la sexta mejor de nuestro año, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- respondió irónicamente- significa que hubo cinco estudiantes mejores que yo

\- No fue tu culpa, estuvimos ocupados todo el año en cosas más importantes- dijo mientras le sonreía con los ojos, esperando que ella lo contradijera

Hermione suspiró, agachó la cabeza y continuó resolviendo las preguntas. Si no podía cambiar sus calificaciones, por lo menos quería asegurarse de aprenderlo todo antes de entrar a segundo año. No deseaba volver a sufrir la horrible experiencia de dejar una pregunta en blanco. Si tan solo hubieran usado la conexión mental durante las pruebas como Harry sugirió. Después de todo, tal ventaja era el resultado de unos desvelos igual de considerables que noches enteras de estudio, ¿verdad?

Alzó la vista, segura de que él seguiría perdiendo el tiempo con su varita o planeando cómo interrumpirla una vez más. En vez de eso lo notó serio, mirando el horizonte por la ventana mientras sus puños se apretaban. Ni un solo rastro de diversión permanecía en su rostro.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Harry salió de su trance. Su consciencia voló de regreso al presente, trayendo consigo las últimas palabras de Lord Voldemort:

_*¿Tú? ¡Después de todo este tiempo, ¿eras tú?!*_

\- En nada- respondió Harry

La intensidad de rabia y rencor incrustadas en esas palabras era aterradora. Exhibían una hostilidad que solo podía ser liberada al reencontrarse con un viejo adversario, un antiguo estorbo al que era imposible ignorar. Más de dos semanas después, a Harry todavía se le ponian los pelos de punta cada vez que lo recordaba.

-En tu batalla con Voldemort en la Cámara, ¿verdad?

\- …

Hermione movió las hojas de sus piernas, dejando caer de forma accidental su pluma. Se inclinó hacia adelante y suavizó su voz:

\- Sé que es algo traumático y entiendo que no quieras compartir ese recuerdo, pero ambos sabemos que las palabras no siempre son suficientes. Tal vez omitiste un detalle o malinterpretaste alguna frase

\- No voy a compartirte el recuerdo, no quiero revivir esa experiencia

\- Yo también contribuí en su derrota. Tengo derecho a saber- y viendo que Harry no hacía caso a ese argumento, expuso sus verdaderas preocupaciones- Mi casa no tiene las protecciones que tienes en la mansión, si él sigue vivo y viene en busca de venganza…

Harry negó con la cabeza. Por eso no le había contado toda la verdad, ella tendía a preocuparse por cosas fuera de su control.

\- Sobreestimas su poder. Tú lo viste dándole órdenes a Quirrell, realizando magia con solo chasquear los dedos; pero yo lo vi por lo que realmente era, el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba- agitó su varita y flotó la pluma caída de vuelta a su regazo- Eso no significa que ignore la realidad. Regresará algún día, tenlo por seguro, pero para ese entonces seremos mucho más fuertes de lo que somos ahora

\- A menos que regrese mañana

\- No lo hará- se acercó a ella y la miró directo a los ojos- No corres ningún peligro, ni tú ni tu familia. Te lo prometo

Hermione dudó un poco, pero al final asintió.

No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido allá abajo, ni por qué Harry quería ocultarle toda la verdad, pero creía en su palabra.

\- Ahora- dijo Harry escuchando un lejano rechinido de llantas- Voy a buscar el carrito de dulces, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

* * *

Daphne Grengrass miró a su alrededor y una vez más tomó conciencia de la soledad en la que se encontraba. Su primer viaje en tren lo había hecho acompañada de otras tres niñas, todo el tiempo charlando sobre la Casa a la que querían ingresar o compartiendo rumores sobre lo estrictos que eran los profesores. Esta vez su única compañía era su propia mente, al igual que lo había sido desde Navidad.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

Empezó a alejarse de sus amigas a finales de octubre, más o menos al mismo tiempo en que sus emociones empezaron a debilitarse y perdió la capacidad de contagiarse del estado de ánimo de otras personas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta la cena de Noche Vieja en que todo se volvió real, la noche en que sus padres le revelaron que era una mutante.

Perdón, "bruja de magia congénita".

Desde el día en que nació poseía dones naturales para la magia mental, tanto en Legeremancia como en Oclumancia. Dos características excepcionales en un solo cuerpo. Un regalo del cielo que, según sus padres y abuelos, debía cultivar sin importar cuales fueran sus verdaderas metas y deseos.

\- Pensé que los había convencido- susurró cansadamente mientras abría una carta con el sello de la Casa Grengrass. No sabía por qué seguían intentándolo, cuatro meses atrás había brindado sus razones al porqué no aceptaría un tutor durante las vacaciones

Número uno: Era imposible motivarse en un curso cuando podías sentir el orgullo del maestro cada vez que sus tácticas funcionaban, te hacía sentir como un animal entrenado.

Número dos: Aquellos cuya mente era inescrutable tampoco servían. Las clases de pociones con el profesor Snape, por ejemplo, se sentían como charlar con un ser sin expresiones faciales.

Y último, y más importante: El único uso legal para sus habilidades era la investigación académica. Ella, heredera de toda la fortuna de su familia, dedicando su vida para trabajar en el Ministerio. Simplemente ridículo.

La carta seguía el mismo formato que tantas otras anteriores. Primero la estilizada fraseología de la nobleza, luego unos breves comentarios del Director y finalmente una ficha técnica del candidato de turno. Se saltó párrafos enteros mientras pasaba de una página a la siguiente, al parecer sus padres por fin habían comprendido que las amenazas no iban a funcionar y estaban intentando con el soborno. Pero excepto por ese cambio de estrategia, no había nada de original en esta carta.

Espera…

Daphne acercó las hojas más cerca de sus ojos, como si no creyera lo que estaba leyendo.

El Director había conseguido a alguien igual a ella: Una Legeremante y Oclumante natural. E incluso convenció al Consejo Escolar para que tal persona pudiera ingresar a los terrenos del colegio y así continuar sus lecciones durante todo el año. No sabía que ella tuviera tanto valor para el colegio.

Pasó rápidamente a la última de las hojas y observó la fotografía en movimiento de una anciana de pelo blanco. Su único atributo notable era el escudo de inefable en su hombrera izquierda, pero a Daphne le llamó mucho más la atención el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo.

No era fácil sonreír con la Oclumancia disolviendo constantemente las emociones, al menos no de forma auténtica. La propia Daphne, por ejemplo, no había podido reír por más de cinco segundos desde hace meses. Si lo que decía la carta era verdad, el control de esta mujer sobre sus dones congénitos había alcanzado alturas aterradoras.

Miró por la ventana, insegura sobre qué decidir. Realmente no le importaba ni sus habilidades, ni el prestigio del colegio, ni los intereses de su familia, pero extrañaba sus emociones.

Bajó la mirada una vez más hacia la fotografía. La sonrisa de la inefable era verdaderamente radiante.

Podría darle una oportunidad.

* * *

**P.D.: Se agradecen las reviews.**  
**P.D.: Lamento la demora. Me tardé mucho porque estaba escribiendo el argumento de todo lo que ocurriría en "La Cámara Secreta" y me daba cuenta de que muchas cosas se contradecían.**


End file.
